Cavaleiros apaixonados 2
by Mary Ogawara
Summary: Continuação de Cavaleiros Apaixonados. Seiya e Saori enfrentam alguns problemas estando prestes a se casar, enquanto seus amigos tentam manter manter seus namoros com as garotas que amam.
1. Um sonho real

Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2

Por Mary Ogawara

Capítulo 1 – Um sonho real

Os belos raios do Sol nascente atravessavam o vidro das janelas, e iluminavam a ampla sala de estar da mansão Kido. Saori, que despertara de um sonho assim que o Sol surgira, olhava de um canto ao outro da sala, enquanto sorria feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, com uma pontinha de saudade. Os rostos sorridentes de seus amigos estavam em vários porta-retratos, mas eles já não estavam mais tão perto dela.

Ainda não havia passado um ano desde que ela voltara do Santuário, na Grécia, para o Japão, a fim de retornar a sua vida de garota normal, mas muita coisa havia acontecido desde então.

Hyoga estava namorando Fleur, que havia se mudado de Asegard para um apartamento em Tóquio. Pouco tempo depois, a irmã mais velha da garota, Hilda, também viera morar com ela, e acabou se apaixonando por Shiryu, que já tinha tentando manter um relacionamento com Shunrei – mal sucedido, para a tristeza de ambos. Os irmãos Shun e Ikki também não estavam sozinhos. O primeiro estava namorando June, sua amiga da Ilha de Andrômeda, e Ikki estava com uma garota chamada Pearl, que dividia o apartamento com a namorada de seu irmão.

Saori olhou para sua mão direita e sorriu ao ver que uma bela e delicada aliança brilhava com o Sol no seu dedo anular. No dia em que voltou da Grécia, tinha se declarado para Seiya, a quem amara durante anos em segredo, e descobrira que, felizmente, era correspondida. "_Eu te amo, Saori... Sempre te amei, sempre foi você..."_, foram as palavras do Cavaleiro naquela noite. Os dois passaram a namorar e a garota tinha certeza de que era feliz como jamais pensou que seria na vida.

Na véspera de seu aniversário de 19 anos, Seiya a pediu em casamento e soube da notícia que ela planejava lhe dar apenas na noite seguinte: ela estava gravidade 3 semanas. Saori tinha certeza de que jamais esqueceria das palavras de Seiya ao pedi-la em casamento.

_"Seiya respirou fundo, segurou com as duas mãos a mão direita da garota, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e continuou:_

_- Saori... Você é a mulher da minha vida. Desde que nos reencontramos, há cinco anos, e eu me apaixonei por você, eu passei a imaginar como seria estar do seu lado. Não apenas como seu cavaleiro, para te proteger, mas como alguém que você amasse. Hoje eu sei que é muito mais do que eu jamais poderia imaginar._

_- Seiya... Eu sinto o mesmo... – Saori parecia querer chorar novamente, mas, dessa vez, de felicidade. Os olhos de Seiya também se enchiam de lágrimas._

_- Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo e queria muito que você me desse a oportunidade de tentar te fazer tão feliz como eu estou agora pela minha vida inteira..._

_Seiya abriu a caixinha, mostrando o anel para Saori._

_- Seiya... – Saori não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas._

_- Você aceita se casar comigo, Saori? – perguntou Seiya_

_- Claro que sim... – respondeu Saori sorrindo."_

Saori sorriu, desta vez abraçando sua própria barriga. Pouco mais quatro semanas haviam se passado desde então. Era sábado e fazia exatamente um mês desde o seu aniversário. A garota sentiu alguém a envolver em um abraço protetor.

- Bom dia, amor... – ela ouviu a voz carinhosa de Seiya pertinho de seu ouvido

- Bom dia... – ela respondeu enquanto virava-se para o olhar frente a frente

- Você acordou tão cedo hoje. Não se lembrou que era Sábado? – ele perguntou em um tom divertido – Não gosto de acordar e não te ter do meu lado... – ele acrescentou manhoso

Saori riu do jeitinho infantil do garoto, enquanto procurava arrumar as mechas do cabelo do garoto, mais rebeldes do que o comum por causa da noite de sono.

- Prometo que de agora em diante vou fazer tudo para que a primeira coisa que você veja quando acordar seja este meu rosto feio! – ela disse também brincando

Seiya foi cobrindo o rosto da amada de beijos rapidamente, até chegar perto da orelha dela, e então sussurrou com um sorriso:

- Você fica dizendo isso só porque sabe o quanto é linda, não é?

Saori não desistiu:

- Quer dizer que você se importa com o quanto eu sou bonita? E quando eu ficar velhinha?

- Você ainda vai ser a pessoa mais linda do mundo, – ele respondeu fazendo-a sorrir, e logo continuou – porque ninguém tem um coração como o seu...

Saori sorriu meigamente e logo os lábios dos dois já estavam unidos em um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu te amo, Seiya... – ela disse quando os dois se separaram para tomar fôlego

- Eu também te amo muito, Saori... Você é tudo para mim...

Os dois permaneceram abraçados, balançando como se ouvissem música. Seiya fitava o rosto da garota, que fechara seus olhos, enquanto a abraçava mais forte, como se temesse perdê-la. Saori fazia de tudo para que ele esquecesse do que havia acontecido, mas o garoto não conseguia não se culpar pela tentativa de Shina de fazer mal a Saori. Ele, então, fixou o olhar no braço esquerdo de Saori, que ainda estava engessado. A garota abriu os olhos e notou o ar de preocupação dele.

- Seiya... – ela começou

- Eu sei. – ele disse antes que ela pudesse continuar

- Hum, hum! – os dois foram surpreendidos por uma voz familiar

- Bom dia, Tatsume! – disse Seiya com o tom de alegria que sabia que sempre deixava o fiel mordomo de Saori irritado

- Bom dia, _hunf_, senhor. – Tatsume respondeu o cumprimento sob o olhar reprovador de Saori

- O que você quer? – perguntou Seiya

- Gostaria de avisá-la, senhorita Kido, de que o carro estará pronto quando a srta. desejar.

- Obrigada, Tatsume. Você já pode ir. – disse Saori dispensando o mordomo – E então? Já se lembrou da razão para eu ter acordado cedo hoje? – ela perguntou sorrindo assim que Tatsume saiu da sala

- Hum... Não.

- Eu vou sair com as garotas para escolher o meu vestido. - disse ela animada

- Ah, é mesmo. – ele sorriu – Eu também vou encontrar os outros hoje, nós vamos ajudar o Hyoga a montar umas coisas para o apartamento dele.

- O Hyoga convidou você para ajudar a montar os móveis do apartamento dele?? – Saori sorriu parecendo surpresa – Será que ele já esqueceu do que nós fizemos quando a Fleur se mudou pra cá?

- Parece, né? Mas eu não vou deixar ele esquecer... – disse Seiya, provocando muitas outras risadas

x - x - x - x - x - x - x

**Nota da Autora:**

_Oi, gente! Demorei (muuuuito), mas finalmente estou escrevendo a continuação da minha primeira fic. Algumas miguinhas minhas já leram este capítulo, que foi publicado no meu blog junto com esta nota que eu gostaria que vocês lessem:_

_"Como eu sempre digo - parece até que não me canso (e não canso mesmo) -, por ser a primeira e já ter dado um trabalhão, essafic (Cavaleiros Apaixonados) é muito especial para mim. No começo, ela foi planejada para ter apenas os 3 capítulos iniciais, o resto eu escreveria depois ou separadamente - se escrevesse. Minha irmã, Kk, que foi a primeira a ler, pediu que eu continuasse e, empolgada, só fui parar no 16° capítulo, mas com algumas boas idéias que ainda poderiam ter sido trabalhadas. Mesmo assim, eu ainda não tinha pensado seriamente em fazer uma continuação._

_Nunca pensei que a fic seria tão bem aceita quanto foi no fanfiction. O pessoal pediu a continuação, mas eu fiquei um tanto receosa. Queria escrever algo que não fosse nem melhor e nem pior do que o que tinha escrito anteriormente. Foi assim que eu, com um SUPER ajuda da Kk, a quem dedico este primeiro capítulo, resolvi começar a escrever esta continuação: a minha única expectativa é manter o nível meigo da primeira parte sem forçar a barra._

_A história de 'CavApaix 2' começa pouco mais de quatro semanas depois da festa de aniversário da Saori. Tentei explicar direitinho o que aconteceu de mais importante na primeira parte, mas seria bom lê-la para entender melhor algumas piadas (toscas!) e os sentimentos dos personagens."_

_É isso aí! Vou ficar muito feliz se vocês deixarem reviews pra mim (e não esqueçam das fics das outras Seiya's Angels! Rsss...)! O capítulo ficou curtinho, mas eu prometo compensar isso, e, fãs dos outros casais da primeira fic, não se preocupem! Todos terão destaque nos próximos capítulos. Acho que eles podem demorar um pouco, mas vou fazer de tudo para apressar minha mãozinha, rss..._

_Bjinhus!!!_

_Mary-san_


	2. Casamento, casamento, casamento!

Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2

Por Mary Ogawara

Capítulo 2 – Casamento, casamento, casamento!

Depois de Tomarem seu café da manhã juntos, Seiya e Saori deixaram a mansão para encontrarem seus amigos. Saori se dirigiu até uma das melhores lojas especializadas em noivas de toda a Tóquio, chegando lá quase ao mesmo tempo em que suas amigas Fleur, Hilda, June e Pearl.

O lugar era bem grande e elegante, e as garotas ficaram reunidas em uma espécie de salinha particular, onde havia, claro, muitos espelhos, e algumas funcionárias da loja que se dividiam entre ajudar Saori com o vestido e servir água e champanhe a elas.

-Ah, Saori! Esse vestido está lindo em você! – disse Fleur um pouco mais alegre que o normal...

- Está mesmo? – perguntou Saori segurando uma risadinha e servindo-se de um copo de água

- Está sim! – disse June tão "alegre" quanto Fleur

- Ah, eu não sei... – disse Saori se examinando mais uma vez no espelho – Será que este modelo vai continuar bonito em mim daqui a dois meses? Quero dizer, eu vou estr bem diferente daqui pra lá, não é?

- Eu não sei se essas duas estão enxergando direito, - disse Hilda sorrindo – mas eu acho que está lindo, sim, e que vai continuar lindo no dia do seu casamento.

- Não estamos enxergando direito? – perguntou June rindo muito

- Também não exagera, Hilda! – disse Fleur

- É! A gente só quer esquecer que não vamos casar tão cedo! – disse Pearl enquanto observava um vestido com cara de "como será que ficaria em mim?"

- Garotas, acho que tive uma idéia... – disse Fleur

Longe dali, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki já estavam reunidos com Hyoga para ajudá-lo com alguns móveis em seu apartamento. O lugar podia ser até pequeno se comparado a uma casa, mas era bem maior que o antigo apartamento de Seiya, pelo menos.

Hyoga já tinha se mudado há alguns dias, e Fleur, Hilda e, conseqüentemente, Shiryu, já o haviam ajudado então, por isso, havia muito pouco ainda a ser feito. Logo os garotos já estavam reunidos na sala de estar do apartamento, conversando.

- E então, Seiya? Não fez nenhuma "escultura" hoje? – perguntou Hyoga rindo muito

- Olha, eu bem que tentei, mas o Shiryu aqui insistiu em seguir as instruções! – respondeu Seiya, de brincadeira

- Foi um bom lugar este que você achou, Hyoga. – disse Shun percorrendo o local com os olhos

- É, eu já tinha dito isso a ele. – disse Shiryu – Você deu sorte, e olha que foi o último de nós a encontrar um apartamento.

- O meu também é bem menor que esse. – disse Ikki caminhando na direção da cozinha – Tem alguma coisa pra beber? – ele perguntou com um sorriso

- Escuta, pessoal, - começou Seiya parecendo preocupado – Vocês não estão zangados por eu ter "expulsado" vocês da mansão, não é?

Para o alívio do garoto, todos abriram largos sorrisos.

- Claro que não, Seiya. – disse Shiryu

- Nós entendemos, amigo. – disse Shun em seguida

- É, você tem o direito de ficar sozinho com a sua "esposinha"! – disse Ikki vindo da cozinha, depois do típico barulho de uma latinha sendo aberta

- Esposinha? – Seiya repetiu baixinho, enquanto os outros continuavam a falar

- E não esqueça do Seiya Jr., Ikki! – completou Hyoga sorrindo

- Quem poderia dizer que , de todos nós, o primeiro a se casar seria logo o Seiya? – perguntou Shun rindo

- Me casar? – Seiya repetiu, sendo ignorado mais uma vez

- É mesmo! – concordou Ikki – Se eu tivesse que apostar, teria dito que seria o Shiryu.

- Tudo pra você é motivo de aposta, não é? – Hyoga ria

- Por que eu? – perguntou Shiryu

- Ora, porque você sempre foi o mais certinho! Ou pelo menos era, não é, Seiya? – perguntou Ikki dando uma cotovelada no garoto, que balançou a cabeça como se quisesse se desviar de uma idéia

- Pois é... – disse o garoto sorrindo para esconder sua preocupação

- Deixando esse assunto de lado, - começou Hyoga – vocês já devem ter percebido que eu poderia ter feito esse serviço sozinho, não é? Pois bem, eu quis que todos vocês viessem hoje porque tenho uma coisa importante pra dizer...

De volta à loja das noivas, não havia mais apenas uma, mas cinco garotas vestidas de branco.

- Você tinha razão, Fleur! – disse June – Eu estou mesmo me sentindo bem melhor agora!

- Não ia ser tão meigo se todas nós nos casássemos juntas? – disse Pearl admirando o vestido que usava

- Viu como não é só você que fica bonita vestida de noiva, Saori? – disse Fleur brincando

- Ah, vocês todas estão muito bonitas vestidas de noiva! – disse Saori sorrindo – Mas não esqueçam de provar os vestidos de damas de honra!

- E a madrinha, Saori? Você já escolheu? – perguntou Fleur

- Não... Não podem ser vocês quatro? – Saori perguntou sorrindo

- Ou nós cinco. – disse Hilda de repente enquanto se olhava no espelho

- Cinco? – perguntou Saori – Você está falando da Shunrei? Eu já a convidei para ser minha dama de honra também, mas não sei quando ela vem.

- Ela vai chegar amanhã. – disse Hilda

- Como você sabe?

- Bom, não sei se vocês se lembram, mas depois de amanhã, segunda, é o aniversário do Shiryu, e eu pedi a ela que viesse.

- Sim, nós lembramos. – disse Pearl

- Você já tinha nos convidado para a festa. – disse June

- Hilda, você tem certeza de que está pronta pra isso? – perguntou Fleur

- A Shunrei é nossa amiga, mas, eu não sei, a situação pode acabar ficando estranha para vocês duas... – disse Saori

- Eu já me decidi... Eu não convivi muito com ela e a nossa despedida não foi das melhores, mas... Eu sei que ela é muito importante para o Shiryu. E ele é muito importante pra mim.

- Que bom, Hilda! – disse Fleur

- Isso é muito importante. Ficamos felizes por você! – disse Saori antes de se juntar às outras em um abraço coletivo, dificultado pelas saias longas dos vestidos.

A garota começou a refletir sobre o gesto da amiga, e não pode evitar lembrar-se de Minu. Agora que ela tinha certeza do amor de Seiya, estava tranqüila, mas era capaz de admitir para si mesma que, por um bom tempo, temeu que o garoto sentisse por Minu o mesmo que Saori tinha certeza de que a garota sentia por ele. Mesmo assim, Seiya e Minu eram amigos desde a infância e ela devia ser importante pra ele...

- Ei, garotas! Vamos aproveitar para tirar uma foto bem engraçada! – disse Fleur, despertando Saori de seus pensamentos

* * *

- Pode dizer, amigo. – disse Shiryu em resposta a Hyoga

- Antes eu queria perguntar o que vocês acham, ahn, do meu namoro com a Fleur. – disse o garoto parecendo nervoso

- Ela é uma ótima pessoa. – disse Seiya – A Saori adorou a aliança que ela me ajudou a escolher.

- Seiya, temos certeza de que a Saori iria gostar daquela aliança ainda que fosse de plástico! – disse Ikki, fazendo todos rirem

- Eu acho que vocês formam um casal muito bonito. – disse Shun

- É, eu também. – disse Shiryu

- Ótimo. Valeu, pessoal. – disse Hyoga parecendo um pouco mais aliviado

- E o que era que você queria dizer? – perguntou Seiya

- Eu queria dizer a vocês que decidi pedir a Fleur em casamento. Olhem só... – disse o garoto tirando uma caixinha de dentro de uma gaveta, abrindo-a e mostrando a bela aliança de noivado que ela continha

- Aew! Parabéns! – disse Ikki

- Vocês vão ser muito felizes juntos. – disse Shiryu

- Ahh... Então por isso o apartamento grande, não é? – perguntou Seiya sorrindo de um jeito malicioso

- Foi por isso, sim. – respondeu Hyoga desconcertado

- E quando é que você vai fazer o pedido? – perguntou Shun

- Acho que na próxima semana, no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro. Mas não se preocupe, Seiya. Você ainda vai ser o primeiro a se amarrar! – disse o garoto provocando muitos risos

A manhã passou rapidamente, e logo Seiya já estava dirigindo de volta para a sua casa. Sua casa... Quanta coisa havia mudado tão rapidamente! Um ano atrás ele era só um garoto apaixonado por alguém que pensava ser inacessível... Agora ele estava morando com Saori, prestes a se casar e a ser pai!

De repente, o garoto se sentiu invadido por uma sensação de dúvida... Era isso mesmo que ele queria? Será que não estava indo rápido demais? Será que estava preparado para todas essas responsabilidades? Seiya estava muito confuso, ainda mais porque era a respeito de coisas que ele achou serem tão certas naquela mesma manhã...

* * *

_Oii, gente!_

_Vocês devem estar pensando "Nossa! Ela falou que ia demorar, mas não tanto, né?!". Tudo bem! Eu sei... Acho que dessa vez acho que bati o meu recorde! Bom, peço desculpas pela super atraso e espero que vocês não abandonem a fic por isso (por favor!!!). Ah! Também convido vocês a visitarem o meu novo blog: maryogawara (blogger)._

_Como sempre, um muito obrigada a quem deixou alguma review:_

_Poly Malfoy: que bom que você já gosta da história! Espero que continue lendo – e gostando!_

_Jezreel: desculpa a demora! Sei que já tinha te dito que ia publicar logo, mas é que não deu certo... Mas o capítulo está aqui e eu espero que você goste! Beijinhos do Brasil!_

_Dani Kamiya: uma review sua é sempre recebida com alegria! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo da fic. Bjinhus!_

_CaHh Kinomoto: oii!!! Brigada pela review! Nesses primeiros capítulos tá tudo um pouco calmo demais mesmo, mas prometo alguns acontecimentos mais emocionantes nos próximos. Bjus!_

_Kk-chan: brigada pela ajuda! A sua apinião é sempre muito importante pra mim! Bjinhus!_

_Pri Gilmore: miguinha! Brigada pela review tão meiguinha... Mts, mts bjinhus!_

_Espero que todas vocês tenham tido um Feliz Natal e desejo que tenham um 2005 maravilhoso e, claro, muito, muitomeigo!!!_

_Mary Ogawara_


	3. O que posso dizer?

Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2

Por Mary Ogawara

Capítulo 3 – O que posso dizer?

O domingo amanheceu um pouco frio, típico do Outono. As folhas secas das árvores cobriam parte da grama verde do jardim da mansão. Saori puxou o lençol para se cobrir por inteira; aquele friozinho a fazia ter vontade de permanecer na cama a manhã toda.

A garota esticou o braço esquerdo para alcançar Seiya, que devia estar do seu lado, mas ele não estava lá. Abriu os olhos, espantada. O travesseiro do garoto estava arrumado sobre a cama. Seiya não dormira ali? Saori esfregou os olhos, sentou-se na cama e começou a lembrar-se da noite anterior...

_"- ...Então eu a convidei para jantar aqui na mansão. As meninas já devem ter avisado os outros. Você não se incomoda, não é? – perguntou Saori sorrindo enquanto deslizava o dedo indicador pelo rosto de Seiya, que a envolvia em seus braços, fazendo com que ele risse"._

_Os dois estavam sentados no sofá depois de terem jantado._

_- Claro que não. A Shunrei será sempre bem-vinda aqui, não é? – respondeu ele enquanto fazia um carinho no rosto dela_

_Saori fechou os olhos para apreciar o toque do noivo, mas notou que preferiria não ter mais que abri-los. Por mias que estivesse gostando de estar ali, abraçada a ele daquela maneira, o dia havia sido um pouco cansativo e ela já estava com sono._

_-Estou cansada... – disse ela enquanto se levantava, sorrindo um pouco sonolenta – Acho que já vou dormir... Você vem?_

_-Ainda não estou com muito sono. – disse ele tentando disfarçar – não sentia sono algum_

_-Então boa noite, meu amor. – disse ela dando-lhe um beijinho e se dirigindo até a escada que a levaria ao andar de cima, onde ficava seu quarto_

_-Espere, Saori. – disse ele, levantando-se rapidamente – Não vou deixar que você suba essa escada sozinha com tanto sono. Deixe-me ir com você._

_-Ah, Seiya! – disse ela sorrindo um pouco mais – Você é tão atencioso... Vai ser um pai bem melhor do que eu uma mãe_

_Seiya nada disse, apenas sorriu tentando mais ainda esconder o medo que estava sentindo. Amava Saori mais do que a própria vida e sentia-se mal por estar escondendo dela aquelas dúvidas. Entretanto, não queria preocupá-la, afinal, o que poderia dizer? Que estava com medo? Que achava que não iria ser um bom marido ou pai coisa nenhuma?_

_Depois que se deitou na cama, Saori logo adormeceu. Seiya, ao contrário, continuou acordado, sentado sobre o carpete, fitando o rosto delicado da garota. Ela parecia estar tão feliz, tão em paz... Seiya sabia que não podia, não tinha o direito de fazê-la sofrer naquele momento."_

Longe da mansão, no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio, Shiryu, Hilda, Hyoga e Fleur esperavam pelo avião que traria Shunrei, que deveria estar chegando dentro de 20 a 30 minutos.

-Uááhhh... – Fleur bocejou – Que dizer que você amarelou, foi, irmã? – a garota perguntou enquanto se encolhia em uma das cadeiras da lanchonete em que estavam – Ainda é tão cedo...

-Não, não amarelei... Fleur, quer se sentar direito? – disse Hilda, parecendo, sim, um pouco nervosa – Você não se comporta assim quando está com o Hyoga, não é?

-O que você acha? – Fleur perguntou séria, começando a rir logo depois – Hilda, eu já te disse mil vezes, não precisa se preocupar, o Shiryu está apaixonado de verdade por você!

-Ahhh... – os olhos da garota brilhavam – É mesmo, não é? O Hyoga é amigo dele, foi ele que te disse?

-Não, eu que acho mesmo. – disse Fleur, gesticulando com a mão como se estivesse impaciente, mas rindo novamente

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? – disse Hilda rindo, vencida pela irmã

-Podemos saber o que é tão engraçado? – disse Hyoga chegando perto das garotas e sentando-se à mesa em que estavam, assim como Shiryu. Os dois haviam ido comprar café para todos.

-É essa sua namorada que não tem jeito! – disse Hilda sorrindo

-Ah, eu sei disso... – disse Hyoga, também sorrindo

-Hei! – Fleur fez cara de zangada, enquanto Shiryu e Hilda sorriam. Foi então que lhe ocorreu uma idéia – Hyoga, querido, você esqueceu o chantilly do meu café! – disse ela, sorrindo

-Chantilly? Mas a essa hora? – perguntou ele sorrindo e olhando no relógio – Você tem certeza que pediu isso?

-Ah, tenho sim. – disse ela piscando um dos olhos rapidamente – Vai pegar comigo? – e levantou-se com a sua xícara

-Vamos, - Hyoga virou-se para os outros antes de se levantar – acho que eu também vou querer no meu.

-Vocês dois! – Hilda sorriu

-Eu sei, não temos jeito! – disse Fleur antes de se afastar com o namorado

Shiryu e Hilda ficaram sentados sozinhos lado a lado. Ambos sorriam do casal desajeitado, que fingia brigar pelo chantilly, até que seus olhares se encontraram e o sorriso dos dois encheu-se de carinho.

-Como você consegue parecer tão bonita mesmo hoje que acordou tão cedo? – ele perguntou enquanto segurava as mãos da garota

-Como você consegue ser tão adorável e sincero mesmo quando acorda tão cedo? – perguntou ela, fazendo-o rir

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado e conversaram um pouco mais antes que ouvissem o aviso de que o avião estava chegando, enquanto Fleur e Hyoga fingiam ter esquecido de voltar para aquela mesa.

* * *

Saori se levantou e vestiu o hobby, que estava pendurado perto da cama, por cima de sua camisola. Seguiu pelo corredor onde ficavam os quartos e seu escritório, onde costumava se reunir com seus cavaleiros quando lutavam contra o Santuário, e chegou à escada. Já no andar de baixo da mansão, olhou para os lados, apreensiva e confusa. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde Seiya poderia estar, se estivesse na mansão.

Sem saber o que fazer, suas pernas acabaram por levá-la até a sala de estar, onde estivera com o garoto na noite anterior. Foi então que o encontrou, dormindo no sofá. "Deve ter ficado assistindo televisão até tarde e dormiu aqui...", pensou ela ao ver uma tigela com algumas pipocas restantes na mesinha de centro da sala.

Saori tirou o seu hobby e cobriu o garoto com ele, para que não sentisse frio. Fez um carinho no rosto dele e notou que Seiya tinha uma expressão tensa, de preocupação. A garota pôs as mãos sobre a barriga e fechou os olhos para conter algumas lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. Já amava aquele bebezinho que crescia dentro dela, mas não devia estar sendo nada fácil para um garoto encarar tudo isso.

Dias depois de seu aniversário, sua amiga Fleur havia lhe contado que Seiya a convidara para escolher a aliança que lhe daria e que estava muito animado com a idéia de se casar. Mas será que ele se animaria da mesma forma se soubesse da responsabilidade que teria de assumir como pai? Será que ele queria se casar apenas para ficar mais perto dela e formar uma família de verdade não passava pela sua cabeça...?

Saori beijou delicadamente os lábios de seu amado. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. O clima estava mudando... Logo chegaria o inverno e o dia de seu casamento...

-Saori? – ela ouviu a voz de Seiya, que acabara de acordar, chamá-la

-Bom dia, Seiya... – disse ela tentando sorrir

Ele esticou os braços na direção dela com um sorriso, como se lhe pedisse um abraço. Saori foi até ele e o abraçou de leve, mas ele a puxou para que ela ficasse deitada no sofá junto a ele.

-Então... – ela começou com uma vozinha triste – Você não quer mais dormir ao meu lado?

-Ah, meu amor... – ele sorriu – Não é nada disso. É que eu não consegui dormir, então vim assistir um pouco de televisão.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

-Não é nada. – mentiu o garoto tentando sorrir

-Porque se fosse você me contaria, não é? – Saori perguntou receosa

-Claro que sim. – respondeu Seiya sentindo-se mal por estar mentindo

-Então tudo bem... Vamos tomar o nosso café-da-manhã agora? – a garota perguntou com um sorriso

-Vamos ficar mais um pouco assim... – disse o garoto, abraçando-a um pouco mais forte

Saori sorriu e fechou os olhos. Tinha a impressão de que Seiya havia lhe omitido alguma coisa, mas resolveu não insistir no assunto.

* * *

_Oi, gente!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado do deste capítulo! A fic tá demorando um pouco mais que o comum por dois motivos: eu estou escrevendo ao mesmo tempo em que estou publicando e ainda estou um pouco insegura, porque, mesmo sem a intenção, acho que acabei mudando um pouco o estilo dessa continuação – se comparada à primeira. Por esse segundo motivo é que eu acho muito importante receber a opinião de quem está lendo nas reviews, por isso... Não se acanhem! O teclado não morde, ok? Rss..._

_Pra quem deixou reviews, aí vão meus recadinhos..._

_Kk-chan: Brigada mesmo por gostar do que eu escrevo, pelos conselhos e pela força – principalmente na hora de ajudar a digitar! Mts bjinhus!_

_Poly Malfoy: Demorou, né? Mas está continuando! E que bom que você está gostando! Bjinhus!_

_Luka: Pobre Seiya, Ká! Rsss... Brigada pela review! Bjinhus!_

_Jezreel: Bom, o que o Seiya vai fazer – ou não – eu não digo agora, mas espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo! Besos desde Brasil!_

_Dani Kamiya: Dá vontade mesmo, né? Ai, ai... Mary pensando no dia do próprio casamento Rssss... Brincadeirinha! Ainda tem muito tempo, né? E eu ainda preciso achar o meu Seiya!!! Rsss... Brigadinha por mais uma review! Também espero que você tenha um 2005 bem meigo!_

_Pri Gilmore: Ahhhhh!!! Mary corre para se defender usando o escudo do Dragão que pegou emprestado do seu amado Shiryu Que revolta, miga! Rsss... Vamos ver o que vai acontecer, né? Será que eu sou capaz de ser tão malvada assim??? Humm... Até que não é má idéia, he he he... Mary começa a gritar: É brincadeira!, antes que seja atacada Bjinhus, miga!_

_Mts bjinhus!_

_Mary-san_


	4. As certezas e incertezas do amor

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 4 – As certezas e incertezas do amor**

Depois que o avião pousou, Shiryu, Hilda, Hyoga e Fleur se dirigiram ao salão de desembarque, à espera de Shunrei. Hyoga e Fleur, com a intenção de não atrapalhar muito, procuraram se afastar um pouco dos dois"discretamente", é claro.

Shiryu estava notavelmente feliz por reencontrar Shunrei, que sempre fora tão especial para ele, chegando a salvar sua vida mais de uma vez. Os dois haviam se machucado com o fim do rápido namoro, há alguns meses, mas o amor que sentiam um pelo outro se revelou mais forte, embora diferente do que pensavam ser. Uma amiga...? Uma irmã...? Shiryu não saberia dizer ao certo o que Shunrei representava, mas sabia que a amava.

Era um amor diferente, entretanto, do que sentia por Hilda. Sim, depois de refletir por algum tempo, o garoto já havia a admitido a si mesmo que a amava. Olhou para a namorada, e ela apertava as duas mãos, inquieta e nervosa.

Hilda soube por sua irmã e suas amigas o quanto Shunrei era importante para Shiryu. "_Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hilda_"; a garota lembrava de ter ouvido essas palavras no dia em que começou, de fato, seu namoro com o Cavaleiro. Ela o amava, e tanto, que chegava a doer. Perguntava-se como poderia ter se apaixonado tão fortemente por alguém em tão pouco tempo...

Era uma sensação paradoxal, amar. Uma sensação, porém, que a garota já havia experimentado antes... Hilda abaixou a cabeça, de maneira que seus longos cabelos azuis cobriram o seu rosto, e apertou as mãos com um pouco mais de força, mas, dessa vez, sentiu a mão de Shiryu, que estava do seu lado direito, segurar a sua. Levantou os olhos, e o garoto lhe sorria um sorriso carinhoso, animador. A jovem sentiu o rosto corar e também sorriu.

Depois de algumas pessoas, finalmente surgiu Shunrei, que abriu um largo sorriso ao identificar os quatro amigos.

- Shunrei! Que bom ver você! – disse Shiryu ao abraçíla

- Também é muito bom te ver, Shiryu! – disse a garota sorrindo

Shunrei parecia um pouco diferente. A garota estava bem mais animada do que na última vez que os amigos a tinham visto. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e ela usava um lindo vestido tipicamente chinês cor-de-rosa.

- Oi, Hilda! Tudo bem? – cumprimentou Shunrei

- Tudo... É muito bom te ver de novo, Shunrei! – disse Hilda um pouco nervosa ao abraçíla – Você está ótima, parece muito feliz!

- Eu digo o mesmo de você e do Shiryu! – disse Shunrei, simpática

Hilda a observou por um instante enquanto a garota cumprimentava Hyoga e Fleur. Sentiu-se boba por ter ficado tão preocupada; parecia que já tinha esquecido que Shunrei era gentil e meiga.

- Vamos até o carro, Shunrei? – convidou Shiryu

- Vamos, sim! – respondeu a garota, virando-se logo depois para Hilda e Fleur – E vocês, meninas! Quero ouvir todas as fofocas, hein? Como estão os nossos amigos? – perguntou em tom divertido

Os quatro já começavam a se afastar em direção ao estacionamento quando ouviram uma voz...

- Ei, e as malas? – Hyoga quase gritava para chamar a atenção de todos – que, de brincadeira, resolveram fingir não ter escutado o garoto por alguns instantes – Pessoal, as malas! Droga! Sabia que ia sobrar pra mim!

* * *

Eram pouco mais de 18 horas quando Shun e seu irmão Ikki tocaram a campainha do apartamento que suas namoradas dividiam, e June atendeu.

- Oi, Shunzinho! – disse a garota antes de beijar o namorado – Oi, Ikki!

- Espero não termos chegado cedo demais. – disse Shun – Vocês já estão prontas?

- Eu sim, mas a Pearl não consegue decidir o que vestir! Talvez você possa dar uma opinião, Ikki! Acho que ela pode até te ouvir! – disse a garota sorrindo

- Mulheres! Eu vou ver o que posso fazer! – disse Ikki também sorrindo

Em seu quarto, Pearl se cobria com um vestido em frente ao espelho, tentando imaginar se ficaria bem ou não nela, quando ouviu batidas à porta.

- Entra, June! – disse a garota, distraída

- Oi, meu amor! – disse Ikki entrando no quarto

- Ahhhhhh! Ikki? – gritou a garota, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo

- Ahnn... Desculpe! – disse o garoto virando-se de costas e mexendo nas mechas de seu cabelo, completamente sem jeito – A June disse que eu podia entrar... Pra te ajudar a escolher uma roupa!

- Ahh... Tudo bem! É que eu não esperava... Pensei que fosse a June! – disse a garota sorrindo, o rosto ainda vermelho – Eu ainda não escolhi mesmo o que usar... Acho que este vestido é bonito, mas não sei se vai ficar bem em mim; faz tempo que eu não uso... – disse a garota enquanto vestia a roupa – Pode olhar pra mim agora...

Ikki virou-se para ela e seu sorriso se desfez. O vestido, sem mangas, era azul claro e a saia um pouco franzida ia até os joelhos da garota. Seus longos cabelos loiros, soltos, caíam-lhe sobre os ombros, e seus tímidos olhos tinham quase o mesmo azul do vestido.

- Você não gostou... – disse ela como se tirasse uma conclusão da expressão do namorado – Ah! Eu sabia... Estou muito gorda pra usar este vestido, não estou? Olha pra mim... Eu estou... –

- Linda! – disse o garoto, interrompendo-a, e sorrindo, finalmente

- E-estou mesmo? – perguntou a garota sorrindo aliviada – Então... Me ajuda com o zíper? – ela prendeu os cabelos com uma fivela qualquer e virou-se de costas para o namorado

Ikki consentiu com a cabeça e se aproximou da garota. Pôde sentir o cheiro doce do perfume que ela usava e não resistiu a beijíla levemente no pescoço.

- Eu... – ele começou enquanto Pearl soltava o cabelo e virava-se para encarílo

-...Você...? – ela perguntou sentindo o coração acelerar

- Eu adoro você, Pearl.

Enquanto isso, Shun e June estavam sentados no sofàconversando.

- Conseguiu terminar de arrumar o seu apartamento? – perguntou June sorrindo. Sabia que o namorado era muito organizado, logo, deveria demorar um pouco para pôr tudo no devido lugar.

- Falta bem pouco! – disse o garoto sorrindo

- Eu podia ajudar você, sabia? – perguntou June como se já tivesse insistido naquilo muitas outras vezes antes daquela

Shun limitou-se a apenas sorrir.

- Podia mesmo! Você não me acha organizada o suficiente? – ela perguntou com um tom divertido

- Acho sim, amor. – respondeu ele – Quer saber? Por que você não vai me ajudar no próximo fim de semana?

- Mesmo?

- Vamos, gente? – o chamado de Pearl interrompeu a conversa dos namorados

Uma hora mais tarde, o jantar na mansão Kido mais parecia uma festa. Havia música tocando e todos pareciam estar se divertindo: Saori e as amigas contavam todos os detalhes que já tinham acertado do casamento a Shunrei, enquanto os garotos discutiam sobre a possibilidade da seleção japonesa conseguir um bom resultado na Copa Asiática.

- Eu acho que este ano não vai dar! – disse Hyoga parecendo irritar a todos

- Ainda temos mais alguns meses! Aposto com você que dessa vez a gente leva! – disse Ikki provocando muitos risos

- É sério, Ikki! Acho que esse seu problema com apostas já está indo longe demais! – devolveu Hyoga, entre risos

Todos riam da "briga" entre os dois, mas Shiryu notara algo estranho em Seiya. Conhecia o amigo bem o bastante para saber que ele não ficaria de fora de uma discussão como aquela a não ser que algo realmente importante o estivesse incomodando.

- Aí, pessoal! – começou Seiya levantando-se da poltrona onde sentava – Eu vou até a cozinha pegar algo pra beber, alguém vai querer também?

- Pode trazer! – disse Ikki

- Também quero! – disse Hyoga

- E eu também, obrigado! – disse Shun, educado

- Eu sabia que não devia ter perguntado! – disse Seiya rindo

- Ah... Eu te ajudo a trazer, Seiya! – disse Shiryu se levantando do lugar onde sentava

- Olha só o Shiryu! Vocês deviam seguir o exemplo! – disse Seiya, de brincadeira, enquanto se afastava dos amigos

- Ora, você é que é o anfitrião! – disse Ikki rindo

- Anfitrião? – Hyoga fingiu-se de surpreso – Onde foi que você aprendeu essa palavra, Ikki?

Seiya ouvia os risos dos amigos enquanto se dirigia a caminho da cozinha, seguido por Shiryu. Passou por onde estavam as garotas e quando seu olhar encontrou o de Saori, ela sorriu-lhe meigamente. O Pégaso sorriu de volta, sentindo-se péssimo, na verdade. Precisava falar com ela, mas não tinha coragem...

Já na cozinha, Shiryu resolveu ir direto ao assunto com o amigo.

- E então, Seiya? Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou eu vou ter de adivinhar? – perguntou de repente

- Ahn... Como assim "o que está acontecendo"? – perguntou Seiya surpreso pela pergunta do amigo

- Seiya, você não me engana. – respondeu Shiryu, paciente

Seiya abriu a boca para desmentir o amigo, mas não o fez. Ao contrário, sabia que podia confiar em Shiryu, que era como um irmão para ele.

- Acho que isso é normal, afinal, vocês dois ainda são muito jovens. – disse Shiryu após ouvir o amigo – Mas acho que o melhor é vocês dois serem sinceros quanto ao que estão sentindo, para que possam superar isso juntos.

- Nós dois? – perguntou Seiya surpreso

- Também deve estar sendo difícil para ela, Seiya.

Seiya se sentiu como se um tijolo pesado tivesse caído sobre a sua cabeça, deixando-o tonto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o enxergar a verdade com mais clareza. Como pôde ter sido tão egoísta, pensando apenas em si mesmo, sem lembrar também que Saori poderia estar sentindo os mesmos medos que ele?

Tudo o que o garoto menos queria era machucíla de alguma forma, pois a amava mais do que qualquer coisa, mas tinha acabado de perceber que era exatamente aquilo que ele estava fazendo... Decidiu que precisava conversar com Saori e saber como ela se sentia, mas, depois de vê-la tão feliz com as amigas, e lembrando de como ela poderia estar sofrendo, resolveu adiar esse momento um pouco mais.

**

* * *

Nota da Autora: **

Sei que na história original do mangà os cinco Cavaleiros de Bronze são, de fato, irmãos – todos filhos de Mitsumasa Kido; mas escrevo minhas fics baseadas exclusivamente no anime (que prefiro), portanto, os dois não são irmãos.

**Palavras da autora:**

Oii, gente!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, acho que foi um pouco menos dramático e mais engraçado que o anterior, né? Meu plano original para essa fic nem incluía dar tanta ênfase em cenas mais dramáticas, mas não pude evitar quando comecei a escrever! É como a minha amiga Bianca falou; acho que todas as minhas ficas acabam tendo cenas com drama intercaladas com algumas mais engraçadinhas... As piadas nem são engraçadas – são toscas, né, mas pelo menos ninguém pode dizer que eu não tento! Rs rs rs

Bjinhus e até o próximo capítulo!

Mary-san

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Jezreel: **Tá todo mundo com raiva do Seiya nessa fic, né? Nesse capítulo as coisas ainda estão um pouco ruins, mas vão melhorar no próximo, eu promento! Rs rs Besos!

**Kk-chan: **Fiquei surpresa quando vi aquela review... Nem lembrava que eu tinha deixado uma pra mim mesma! Rs rs (que tosco, né?) A Saori tá fazendo drama? Nada a ver, viu! Mais Hyoga e Fleur só no próximo capítulo, mas... Bem, você verá Bjinhus!

**Pri**** Gilmore:** Vira esse Meteoro de Pégaso pra lá (Mary-san pegando o escudo de Libra dessa vez – esse, sim! Rs rs) Calminha, aí! O próximo capítulo ta bem meigo, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar! Bjinhus!

**Dani**** Kamiya:** É, eu comentei agora, ta ficando bem mais séria do que a primeira fic, né? Por isso eu to tão insegura... A outra eu publicava sem medo, mas essa... Acho que fazer continuação de fic é sempre difícil, né? Mas fico muito feliz que você está gostando! Bjinhus!

**Krishna:** Que é isso, né! Você sabe bem que eu adoro todas as suas fics! Rs rs Sim, você acertou: logo vai acontecer algo para ele mudar, mas não digo se é um rival, você vai ter de ler pra saber! Rs Bjinhus e parabéns!

**Saori Ogawara: **Que bom receber uma review sua! O Seiya ta mesmo merecendo um puxãozinho de orelha, mas não se preocupe, ele vai entrar na linha, he he he Bjinhus!


	5. Encontros e desencontros

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 5 – Encontros e desencontros**

O Sol estava prestes a se pôr no horizonte e Hyoga já estava em seu apartamento, depois de mais um dia de trabalho. O garoto estava deitado no sof� pensativo, observando o céu, que a cada minuto ia perdendo o colorido laranja dos últimos raios do Sol, enquanto algumas estrelas já começavam a surgir, feito pontinhos de luz isolados na imensidão azul.

O pensamento do Cisne, entretanto, não estava na paisagem que se formava diante de seus olhos, e, sim, em outros olhos, verdes, "maravilhosos e puros". Os olhos da garota que ele amava, Fleur. Queria pedi-la em casamento na noite do aniversário de namoro dos dois.

Hyoga e Fleur estavam namorando há apenas um ano, apesar de terem se conhecido desde quando Saori e os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze haviam lutado contra os Guerreiros Deuses de Hilda, em Asegard, quando Hyoga tinha apenas 14 anos, e terem se apaixonado desde então. "No final das contas", pensou o garoto, "o tempo acabou ajudando...". O tempo havia feito com que os dois superassem as cicatrizes deixadas por uma difícil batalha...

"Eu nuca mais a deixarei, Fleur". Fora essa a promessa do garoto ao abraçá-la depois de tanto tempo. E era essa a promessa que ele pretendia honrar enquanto vida tivesse.

Hyoga levantou-se do sof� e o céu já estava quase que completamente escuro quando ele tirou a aliança de noivado de uma gaveta, voltando ao sofá para sentar-se enquanto fitava o delicado objeto. Já fazia mais de um mês que estava com ela, e por vezes teve de se controlar para não estragar a surpresa que havia planejado. O jovem sorria de si mesmo quando o barulho da porta se abrindo atrás dele o surpreendeu. Ele assustou-se ainda mais ao ver quem chegava...

_- Fleur! – disse ele desconcertado guardando a aliança no bolso_

_- Oi, meu amor! – disse ela sorrindo enquanto chegava perto do namorado – Quis fazer uma surpresa pra você!_

_- Como você entrou aqui? – ele perguntou, confuso, depois de beijá-la_

_- Hyoga! Esqueceu que me deu uma cópia da chave? Eu quis ver se funcionava de verdade! – disse a garota em tom de brincadeira – Agora você não vai conseguir escapar de mim!_

A garota sorriu e o beijou novamente, desta vez, com mais intensidade, e logo os dois já estavam aos beijos no sofá. Foi então que Fleur sentiu que algo a incomodava e achou a caixinha da aliança, que Hyoga havia esquecido sobre o sofá.

_- O que é isso, Hyoga? – perguntou a garota com um sorriso bobo_

_- Ah... Er... – "Pense, Hyoga, pense!" – Ah! Então era aí que estava! Eu estava procurando essa caixinha!_

_- Estava?_

_- É... É que o Seiya esqueceu aqui, é a caixinha da aliança da Saori! – mentiu o garoto, completamente sem jeito_

_- Ele esqueceu aqui? – perguntou Fleur confusa, mas sorrindo do nervosismo do amado_

_- Esqueceu. Lembra do dia em que ele veio me ajudar com a mudança?_

_- Ah... Sim. Eu lembro que ele veio aqui. – disse ela tentando não deixar a pontinha de decepção que sentia afetar seu sorriso_

Uma idéia ocorreu a Hyoga naquele momento. Precisava ser mais convincente, do contrário, a surpresa que planejava há tanto tempo seria arruinada.

_- Você não achou que fosse pra você, não é? – perguntou ele sem perceber o que aquelas palavras significariam para Fleur (**N.A.:** e, convenhamos, para qualquer garota, né?)_

_- E-eu...? – Fleur sentia seu coração se dilacerar enquanto pensava no que dizer para disfarçar o "fora" – Claro que não. Por que eu pensaria? – a garota optou por se mostrar forte e usou um tom sarcástico_

Por aquela Hyoga não esperava. Achava que seria mais difícil convencer a garota de que não havia uma aliança para ela. Pelo jeito, a surpresa ainda estava de pé.

_- Pois é! Ainda somos muito jovens, e não somos loucos como o Seiya e a Saori! – disse o Cavaleiro sorrindo_

_- Pois é! Loucos... Imagina, de jeito nenhum! – disse a garota se sentindo cada vez pior_

Os dois ficaram lado a lado, em silêncio, por alguns instantes. A mente da garota estava a mil, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não conseguia se concentrar em nenhum dos pensamentos.

_- Como pude esquecer! – disse Fleur se levantando – A Hilda está me esperando para o jantar, eu tenho que ir! – disse ela se afastando em direção à porta_

Hyoga estranhou o comportamento da garota, e levantou-se também para seguí-la. Fleur abriu a porta e já estava saindo dali sem ao menos olhar para o garoto.

_- Fleur, espera! Você está bem? – ele perguntou_

_Claro que sim, só estou um pouco esquecida hoje! – disse ela forçando um sorriso, enquanto apertava nervosamente o botão do elevador, desejando que ele chegasse o mais rápido possível_

_- Então até amanhã na festa._

_- Até._

_- Eu te amo. – disse ele sorrindo quando ela já entrava no elevador_

_- Eu também te amo... - disse ela fechando a porta do elevador e finalmente permitindo que lágrimas tristes banhassem o seu rosto_

Longe dali, na mansão Kido, Seiya chegava em casa decidido a conversar com Saori. Queria saber se alguma coisa preocupava a amada, pois as palavras de seu amigo ainda escoavam em sua cabeça. Ao abrir a porta, o garoto foi surpreendido por uma bela música que vinha da sala de jantar. Ele foi até lá e percebeu que a mesa estava cuidadosamente posta para dois.

_- Seiya! – disse Saori aparecendo de repente, indo de encontro a ele para beijá-lo – Que bom que você chegou!_

Saori usava um avental de cozinha por cima de um vestido preto muito bonito e sem mangas, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Usava uma maquiagem bem leve, que realçava seu delicado rosto, e os cabelos estavam presos, em parte, por uma fivela.

_- Você está linda, Saori! – disse o garoto sorrindo_

_- Obrigada! Eu fiz o nosso jantar hoje! – disse ela, animada_

_- Você? Sozinha? – perguntou Seiya lembrando-se de todas as outras vezes em que Saori cozinhou alguma coisa_

_- Sim! – respondeu ela com um sorriso confiante – E já deve estar pronto, você chegou bem na hora! Eu vou até a cozinha pegar!_

Saori deixou a sala, em direção à cozinha, enquanto Seiya sentava à mesa sorrindo e se perguntando que gosto teria a comida daquela vez. Não que não confiasse na noiva, mas todos sabiam que "Saori" e "cozinha" eram duas palavras que não simplesmente pareciam não combinar numa mesma frase.

Passados alguns instantes, Saori já estava trazendo um prato com um tipo de sushi, comida bem típica da culinária japonesa. Ainda trouxe mais uns dois pratos diferentes, todos, como o primeiro – e para a surpresa de Seiya -, parecendo estar muito gostosos. Saori tirou o avental, revelando o decote do seu vestido, e sentou-se à mesa ao lado do noivo, com uma expressão ansiosa.

_- E então...? – perguntou ela logo após Seiya levar o primeiro pedaço à boca_

O rapaz se surpreendeu. Esperava algo ruim, como de costume, mas...

_- Está ótimo, meu amor! Parabéns! – disse ele sorrindo_

_- Quem bom! Eu sabia que você ia gostar! – disse a garota sorrindo sem parar_

_- Como você aprendeu a cozinhar assim?_

_- O Shun está ensinando às meninas e a mim! Isso é tudo que eu sei fazer por enquanto, mas achei que já dava pra fazer uma surpresa pra você! – disse a garota, logo depois levando o dedo à testa como se lembrasse de algo – Ah! Tem mais uma coisa que eu aprendi!_

_- É a sobremesa? – perguntou Seiya enquanto enchia o prato de comida_

_- É sim, é anmoti, aquele docinho de feijão que você adora! – disse ela, sorrindo – E o Shun me ensinou a fazer a ordem deles..._

_- Isso é ótimo, Saori! E eu nem lembro se fiz alguma coisa pra merecer essa surpresa! – disse o garoto, de brincadeira_

_- Ah, Seiya... Você sempre faz coisas românticas pra mim; merece muito mais... – começou Saori com um sorriso doce – E, mesmo assim, que tipo de esposa e mãe eu seria se não soubesse cozinhar pelo menos um pouquinho, não é?_

Seiya não soube o que responder. Se sentiu mais idiota do que já havia sentido em toda a sua vida. Ali estava ela, a mulher que ele amava, que já havia enfrentado situações tão difíceis no passado, e que era tão jovem quanto ele; confiante e feliz. Como se soubesse de tudo que se passava em seus pensamentos, Saori apertou uma de suas mãos, enquanto fixava seus os olhos azuis nos castanhos dele e sorria... Um sorriso maravilhoso, que Seiya sabia que ela reservava para ele, e apenas para ele.

_- Eu quero que nós dois sejamos muito felizes... – disse a garota, suavemente_

_- Saori, meu amor... – começou Seiya enquanto se levantava de onde sentava para chegar mais perto da garota – Me desculpe por esses dias em que eu não estive muito bem; eu estava pensando só em mim, e isso não é justo, porque também não deve estar sendo fácil para você..._

Os olhos de Saori se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela se levantava, direto para os braços do amado.

_- Seiya... – ela quase sussurrou enquanto o abraçava mais forte – Eu não queria fazer você sofrer..._

Seiya levantou o rosto da garota, carinhosamente, que estava afundado em seu peito, e sorriu antes de começar a falar:

_- Você nunca me faz sofrer, Saori. Todas as coisas boas da minha vida eu devo a você._

O garoto enxugou as lágrimas do rosto dela, que sorriu, finalmente.

_- Nada faria sentido sem você, meu amor... – disse ele antes de beijá-la_

Seiya e Saori beijavam-se com todo o amor que sentiam, como se tivessem medo de perder-se um do outro, como se aquele amor importasse mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo...

_- Eu amo você, Seiya... – disse ela quando finalmente se separaram, sem fôlego_

_- E eu amo vocês! – disse ele fazendo a garota sorrir muito antes de beijá-la novamente_

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**

Não sei porque, mas os travessões que indicam as falas dos personagens não estão aparecendo aquifanfiction. Por isso, todas as falas estão em itálico, ok?

A descrição "maravilhosos e puros", no segundo parágrafo do capítulo, foi retirada do episódio 81, "A Batalha Mortal de Freya". É assim que Hyoga descreve a primeira impressão que teve da garota, quando a conheceu no palácio de Valhalla. (detalhe: ele está contando isso para o Haguen xx rs)

O doce de feijão que a Saori faz para o Seiya já tinha sido mencionado antes, mas eu só lembrei do nome (anmoti) recentemente, quando li "Nunca Diga Adeus", de Luiz Galdino – um romance bem adolescente, mas muito meigo.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Cinthya**** Ogawara: **brigada pela review! Demorei, mas aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que você goste! Bjinhus!

**Thati**** Gilmore**: não se preocupe, eu entendi a review, rs Humm... Tem razão, vou ver se revezo um pouco o sofrimento daqui pra frente! Rs Bjinhus!

**Dani**** Kamiya**: que bom que você gostou da cena do Shiryu e da Shunrei! E o Shiryu aconselhando o Seiya foi uma outra cena que achei muito importante – porque isso acontece de verdade, o Seiya tem sorte de ter um bom amigo. Bjinhus!

**Prizinha**** Gilmore**: Aiii! (Mary corre pra se esconder da amiga) Desculpa a demora, Pri! Não use o meteoro ou a Excalibur, por favor! Rs rs Bom, miguinha, to quebrando recordes, né? Desculpa mesmo, mas pelo menos desse capítulo eu acho que você vai gostar! Bjnhus e brigada pelas reviews – mesmo a que tem a bronca! Rs rs

**CaHh**** Kinomoto**: que bom que você leu os capítulos e obrigada pelas reviews! Vou te dizer, finalmente apareceu alguém pra dizer que a cena do Shiryu e da Hilda ta meiga (Mary olha para os lados com medo da amiga Bianca ter escutado... rs rs). O Seiya ta meio irritante mesmo, mas ele promete que vai melhorar! Bjinhus!

**Kk-chan**: apoiado, não podemos viver sem ele! Rs rs Brigada pela review e por sempre agüentar os meus tantos "ficou meigo?" quando você lê os meus capítulos! Bjinhus!

Brigada mesmo, gente! Até o próximo!

Mary-san


	6. Era uma vez uma festa

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 6 – Era uma vez, uma festa...**

_-Tem certeza de que você avisou que a festa ia começar às oito, Hilda? –perguntou Shunrei olhando para o relógio e notando que já eram quase nove horas_

_-Tenho certeza! – respondeu a garota parecendo preocupada_

_-Tem mesmo? – perguntou Fleur – Até o Seiya já chegou e nada do Shiryu! – disse a garota sorrindo_

_-Ei! Eu ouvi! – disse Seiya, que, por acaso –claro! -, passava por perto das meninas naquele instante_

_-Eu tenho certeza de que avisei... Ou não... Eu avisei, sim! – disse Hilda confusa_

_-Que tipo de pessoa chega atrasada na própria festa? E nem é surpresa! – disse Fleur num tom divertido, na tentativa de fazer sua irmã sorrir_

Era a noite do aniversário de 20 anos de Shiryu, e Hilda havia organizado uma festa pra o namorado no apartamento que dividia com a irmã, e, até aquela hora, todos os convidados já haviam chegado, menos o aniversariante.

A garota, seguida de Shunrei e Fleur, andava de um lado para outro, preocupada, enquanto os outros se divertiam conversando e comendo alguns petiscos, ouvindo música.

Depois de ouvir a discussão das meninas, Seiya caminhou até o sofá, onde Saori o esperava conversando animadamente com Hyoga e os outros, também sentados em outro sofá e nas poltronas que haviam na sala.

_-Aqui está o seu suco, Saori. – disse o garoto, entregando um dos copos a ela_

_-Obrigada, amor. – ela agradeceu sorrindo – Não precisa beber apenas suco se você não quiser, Seiya. – disse ela um pouco mais séria_

_-Eu prefiro acompanhar você, amor. – disse ele, fazendo Saori sorrir_

_-Ah! Que lindinhos vocês dois! – disse June, que estava sentada ao lado de Shun, bem em frente ao casal de amigos_

_-É mesmo! Dá até vontade de casar também! – disse Pearl com uma voz divertida, virando-se para o namorado – Não é, Ikki?_

_-Ahh... Ehh..._

Todos riram do desconcerto de Ikki, que tinha puxado a gola da camisa de repente, como se ela o estivesse sufocando. Nesse instante, Fleur ia chegando perto do grupo de amigos e ficou curiosa quanto à razão de tantas risadas.

_-O que é tão engraçado, gente? – perguntou a garota sentando-se em uma poltrona vazia, o mais longe possível do namorado_

_-Nós estamos rindo do palhaço do Ikki! – respondeu Hyoga, provocando novos risos_

_-Que palhaço o quê, rapaz! – disse Ikki tentando manter-se sério_

_-É que eu e a Pearl estávamos comentando como a Saori e o Seiya ficam tão bem juntos, não é? – disse June_

_-Ah! Isso não é novidade, né? – disse Fleur tomando mais um gole do seu copo_

_-Obrigada, gente...! – disse Saori, sorrindo, envolta pelos braços do namorado, que também sorria – Isso significa muito para nós._

_-Não é lindo? – disse Pearl – Então; eu falei que dá até vontade de casar também, não é?_

Ikki repetiu o gesto com a camisa, fazendo todos rirem novamente. Fleur, entretanto, teve de forçar um pouco o seu riso, pois ainda estava chateada com o que havia ouvido do namorado – se é que ela ainda o considerava como tal – na noite anterior.

A garota olhou para Hyoga e ele, como os demais, ainda ria enquanto Ikki resmungava algumas coisas, se defendendo. "Palhaço do Ikki, é?", pensou a garota sentindo um pouco de raiva de si mesma por ser tão idiota...

Fleur levantou-se de repente, um pouco tonta – talvez já estivesse na hora de parar de beber.

_-Fleur? O que você tem? – perguntou Saori notando a expressão estranha do rosto da garota_

_-Eu... Eu acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem, talvez a bebida tenha me feito mal..._

_-Tem alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer...? – perguntou Saori preocupada, levantando-se e caminhando até a amiga._

_-Não, está tudo bem! – a garota respondeu, tentando sorrir – Eu só vou até a varanda tomar um pouco de ar..._

_-Tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou Pearl, também preocupada._

_-Tenho sim, fiquem aí conversando mesmo, não quero atrapalhar... – disse a garota se afastando dali, em direção à varanda._

_-Eu vou lá falar com ela. – disse Hyoga levantando-se para seguí-la_

Hyoga caminhou um pouco até a varanda e encontrou a garota com o olhar triste e perdido nas luzes da cidade.

_-Fleur... - estava escuro ali, mas ele pôde enxergar claramente algumas lágrimas caírem quando ela virou-se para ver quem chegava – Meu amor, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou preocupado, enquanto se aproximava mais dela, com o intuito de abraçá-la_

_-E você ainda pergunta...? – disse a garota com um tom de ironia, enquanto fugia do abraço dele_

_-Hyoga emudeceu por um instante. Havia algo mais no olhar que a namorada acabara de lhe lançar; havia... Raiva...?_

_-O que foi, Fleur? Você está zangada, é isso? – ele perguntou sem entender_

_-Estou sim!_

_-Mas... Por quê?_

_-Olha só, Hyoga, - ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu... Eu sei que não tenho o direito de ficar cobrando alguma coisa de você porque nós dois somos muito jovens e essas coisas, mas o problema é que... É que..._

_-Ahn? – Hyoga estava confuso_

_-Isso mesmo! – disse a garota, como se concordasse_

_-Isso o quê...?_

_-Você fica... Eu... Eu estou me sentindo uma idiota, sabia?_

_-Fleur, eu... Até agora não entendi direito... Eu fiz alguma coisa pra você...? – perguntou o garoto, sentindo-se mal por ver que mais lágrimas desciam pelo rosto delicado da mulher que ele amava_

Fleur o fitou calada por alguns segundos, antes de reunir coragem para acabar com tudo de uma vez...

_-Hyoga... Eu posso ser, sim, muito jovem, mas eu sei o que eu quero e parece que você não sabe._

_-Do que você está falando, Fleur? Será que eu nunca deixei claro que eu te amo...? – disse Hyoga, sentindo sua voz morrendo aos poucos. Então era isso..._

_-Isso não é o suficiente pra mim! – Fleur disse, virando-se para não olhar mais para o rosto do garoto, enquanto mais lágrimas caíam e ela deixava que a raiva que sentia tomasse conta de suas palavras – Eu pensei que fosse diferente, que fosse para sempre...! Eu... Nunca conheci alguém como você... Mas parece que eu estava enganada!_

_-Não, Fleur! Escuta, eu... –_

_-Eu não quero ouvir! – ela impediu que ele dissesse qualquer coisa – Eu não quero ouvir mais nada...!_

_-Olá, todo mundo! – os dois desviaram a atenção para Shiryu, que gritava de uma maneira bem engraçada, enquanto entrava no apartamento_

_-Shi... Shiryu...? – disse Hilda, surpresa ao ver o namorado daquele jeito_

Shiryu sorriu e começou a andar em direção à garota, mas a cada passo que dava, parecia poder cair a qualquer momento. O roto do garoto estava corado, e, certamente, não era por causa de qualquer sentimento de vergonha.

_-Quer dizer que estava todo mundo esperando por mim? – ele perguntou com um pouco de dificuldade_

O garoto andou mais alguns passos e teria caído se Seiya e Ikki não o tivessem segurado.

_-Shiryu, o que é que deu em você? – perguntou Seiya, rindo do estado do amigo_

_-Acho que ele resolveu beber um litro para cada ano de vida, em comemoração, sabe? – disse Ikki, também sorrindo, enquanto Saori se levantava, deixando o sofá livre para Shiryu_

_-É isso mesmo! Muitos anos, muitos litros! – disse Shiryu meio sorridente_

Shunrei e Hilda se aproximaram do rapaz para tentar descobrir o motivo daquele comportamento, enquanto os outros procuraram se afastar um pouco.

_-Se eu tenho um problema com apostas, - disse Ikki, aproximando-se de Hyoga, que estava sozinho na varanda – esse aí tem um problema bem mais sério com a bebida! – e sorriu_

Hyoga limitou-se a curvar os lábios num pequeno sorriso. Seu coração ainda batia muito forte e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do vazio que sentia.

_-Shiryu, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Shunrei preocupada_

_-Eu nunca tinha visto você assim antes... – disse Hilda logo em seguida_

_-Está tudo ótimo! Maravilhoso! – disse o garoto balançando a cabeça em um gesto positivo_

Shunrei se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a varanda, onde Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Seiya estavam reunidos.

_-Garotos, acho que Shiryu não está bem. – disse ela, parecendo preocupada – Algum de vocês poderia me ajudar a levá-lo pra casa?_

_-Claro que sim, Shunrei. – respondeu Seiya imediatamente_

_-Eu também posso ajudar. – disse Shun_

_-E eu também. – disse Hyoga, logo se virando para Seiya – Seiya, é melhor você ficar para não deixar a Saori ir pra casa sozinha. Shun e eu cuidaremos de Shiryu._

_-Está tudo certo, então. – disse Seiya, concordando – Não esqueça de nos dar qualquer notícia, está bem, Shunrei?_

_-Não vou esquecer, obrigada. – respondeu Shunrei, sorrindo_

Hyoga, Shun e Shunrei se aproximavam de Shiryu, que já estava um pouco sonolento, ao lado de Hilda, enquanto os outros se despediam, depois de arrumarem um pouco a bagunça que haviam feito.

_-Vamos, Shiryu! – Shun o chamava_

Conseguiram fazer com que ele se levantasse e começasse a caminhar apoiado nos dois amigos até a porta do apartamento. Hyoga ainda buscou Fleur com o olhar antes de sair, mas a garota já estava sozinha em seu quarto.

**

* * *

Palavras da Autora:**

Ai, ai, ai! (Mary-san corre para pegar o escudo de ouro de Atena – que surrupiou do Santuário...) Desculpa, gente! Realmente não foi minha intenção atrasar tanto dessa vez... O capítulo já estava até pronto quando eu publiquei o último! O problema foi que eu me mudei e, por causa disso, tive de ficar um tempão sem usar a Internet – ou seja, sem publicar ou até mesmo ler fanfics! Eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora, espero que vocês não estejam zangados e que não abandonem a fic, por favor! Rsss

Muitos Beijos!

Mary Ogawara

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Bianca Potter: **Uh... Você ouviu,foi, miga...? Rss Mas bem que você gostou da sua one-shot, né? Obrigada pela review! Bjinhus!

**Saori Ogawara**: Seu chocolate, é? Humm... Precisamos rever esse conceito, mocinha! Rsss Brincadeirinha! Viu como ele melhorou um bocado? Entrou na linha, como eu prometi! (Mary-san pensando até quando ira durar, he he he...) Bjinhus pra você!

**Jezreel**: desculpa! Apesar dos pedidos, eu acabei atrasando, como sempre... Acho que vocês já devem estar se acostumando, não é? Rsss Fico feliz que você gostou do capítulo anterior! Beijos do Brasil!

**Prizinha**** Gilmore**: Uh... (Mary-san checa se o escudo de Atena é mesmo resistente) Miguinha! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, ficou meigo, foi? Êêê! Não fique mais com o "coração partidinho", porque eu adoro você, amiga! Logo vou estar mandando a sua cartinha – desculpa, não deu certo hoje... Beijinhos!

**Cinthya**** Ogawara**: "Que meigo" é uma frase tão meiga, não é? Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Kk-chan:**

O sujo se torna limpo...

O limpo se torna sujo...

O mal se torna bem...

O bem se torna mal...

Rsss Brigada pela review!

P.S. A sua review- conversa com o Siegfried e o Hagen ta impagável! Brigada!

**Dani**** Kamiya: **Eu adorei mesmo a sua fic, ta muito meiga! Nossa, se você já ficou com tanta peninha da Fleur no capítulo anterior, imagina neste, não é? (Mary-san se sentindo mal por fazer os personagens da fic sofrerem...) Infelizmente isso é parte de ser uma ficwriter, né? Plagiando o 'primeiro e único' Yusuke Urameshi: É como aquela grande amiga minha dizia, "Fazer o quê?". Rssss Brigada por mais uma review! Bjinhus!


	7. Sentimentos que se confundem

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 7 – Sentimentos que se confundem**

Saori caminhava lenta e cuidadosamente em direção à porta de seu quarto. Não que Seiya acordasse assim tão facilmente – o garoto às vezes parecia dormir como uma pedra! Estava muito escuro e ela não queria correr o risco de tropeçar em qualquer coisa.

A garota abriu a porta de seu quarto bem devagar e se dirigiu à escada que a levaria até o térreo da mansão. Saori sorriu baixinho ao pensar no que estava fazendo. Pensava que as mulheres apenas inventavam os tais "desejos" que diziam sentir durante a gravidez, mas, naquela noite, a futura mamãe acordara de repente com uma súbita e irresistível vontade de... Comer brigadeiro! Não saberia dizer se era mesmo um dos tais desejos, mas o fato era que ela queria o doce como uma criança!

Saori chegou na cozinha e começou a preparar o brigadeiro do Jeito que June – ainda bem – a havia ensinado. Já estava sentada à mesa da sala de jantar enrolando as "bolinhas" quando Seiya apareceu, caindo de sono, o que a fez rir bastante.

_- Eu to sonhando ou você ficou doida de vez? – ele perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos_

_- Nenhum dos dois! – ela respondeu sorrindo e sentindo o rosto corar – Acontece que... Ah! Você vai rir..._

Seiya sentou-se ao lado da garota, sorriu, e passou a ajudá-la com aquele trabalho.

_- Tá vendo como eu não vou rir de você? – disse ele, divertido_

_- Tá! Eu conto, seu curioso! – disse Saori, sorrindo também – Você não sabe o que dizem das grávidas que sentem vontade de comer alguma coisa de repente?_

_- Não, o que é que dizem?_

_- Dizem que se a mulher não tem o seu desejo satisfeito, o bebê nasce com a cara da comida! – disse a garota, quase tendo uma crise de riso_

_- Nossa! Isso é sério, hein? – começou ele, de brincadeira – Já pensou se você sente vontade de comer jaca e não tiver nenhuma por perto?_

_- Seiya! – disse ela como se estivesse zangada, mas logo voltando a sorrir_

_- Mas, é sério, como o Aiolos iria parecer com um brigadeiro? – o garoto perguntou, ainda sorrindo muito_

Saori não sorriu do amado.

_- Aiolos...? – ela repetiu como se não entendesse_

Seiya a olhou carinhosamente antes de falar alguma coisa.

_- Esse foi o nome que eu pensei, claro, se for um menino. Você não gostou?_

_- Eu... Não eu... Eu adorei..._

Poucas horas se passaram e o Sol já estava nascendo na capital japonesa. Shiryu acordou com o barulho insistente do despertador. O garoto esticou o braço para desligar o aparelho, ergueu-se até se encontrar sentado em sua cama e, só então, quando esfregava os olhos, sentiu uma dor de cabeça um pouco forte.

O garoto se levantou e caminhou na direção da cozinha, onde encontrou Shunrei, que preparava seu café da manhã.

_- Bom dia, Shiryu! – disse a garota assim que o viu_

_- Bom dia, Shunrei... – ele respondeu com um bocejo – Você não precisava – _

_- Ah! Shiryu! – interrompeu a garota, que já sabia o que ele iria dizer – O café já está quase pronto, e, mesmo assim, duvido que você teria disposição para me ajudar hoje, deve estar com uma dor de cabeça horrível, não..?_

O rosto do garoto ganhou um leve tom de vermelho. Não tinha muitas lembranças, na verdade, da noite anterior, mas sabia que não deveria ter sido nada boa. Shiryu sentiu-se mal por lembrar da alegria de sua namorada planejando sua festa de aniversário. Não havia tido coragem de dizer-lhe que simplesmente não estava com humor para comemorar mais um aniversário... Como pudera ter sido tão covarde?

_- Shiryu, você está se sentindo melhor hoje? – perguntou Shunrei, quando os dois já estavam sentados à mesa_

_- Eu... Acho que sim. – respondeu o garoto, um pouco confuso_

_- Tem certeza? É que... Pra ser sincera, eu fiquei surpresa, sabe? Eu nunca tinha visto você se comportar daquele jeito..._

_- Desculpe... – disse o garoto, na tentativa de não ter de se explicar_

DING DONG

(**N.A**.: onomatopéia clássica para campainhas, mas eu não sabia o que mais escrever! Rs)

_- Visita a essa hora? – Shunrei se perguntou – Quem será?_

_-Não sei. – respondeu Shiryu, enquanto a garota se levantava para atender à porta. "Só espero que não seja a Hilda...", pensou o garoto, ainda sem coragem para se desculpar._

Shunrei caminhou até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico quem havia tocado a campainha. Para sua surpresa, era Seiya quem chegava, acordado às – a garota consultou o relógio – 6 e meia da manhã!

_- Bom dia, Sei-_

_- Café...! Eu preciso de café! – disse o garoto interrompendo Shunrei, mas logo sorrindo – Bom dia, gente!_

_- Seiya, o que você está fazendo por aqui uma hora dessas? – Shiryu perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto o amigo ocupava um dos lugares à mesa – Caiu da cama, foi?_

_- Não, a Saori que não me deixou dormir hoje! – respondeu Seiya, sorrindo bastante, mas como Shunrei e Shiryu o olhassem com um ar de espanto, ele tratou de se explicar – É que no meio da madrugada ela acordou querendo comer brigadeiro... O que vocês estavam pensando, hein?_

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Hilda já estava terminando de pôr a mesa para o café, em seu apartamento. Estava, ainda, um pouco nervosa e confusa por causa da noite anterior, pois o namorado havia agido muito estranhamente. A garota não sabia o motivo de tudo aquilo, mas estava um pouco decepcionada com ele... Será que Shiryu não havia percebido que tudo o que ela queria era vê-lo feliz...?

Procurando afastar aqueles últimos pensamentos da cabeça, pelo menos naquele momento, a garota bateu à porta do quarto de Fleur, para que fizessem a refeição juntas.

_- Fleur, você vem tomar café comigo, irmã? – ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta_

Dentro do quarto, Fleur já estava acordada, mas não tinha forças para responder. Na verdade, nem conseguia se lembrar se havia chegado a dormir mais que uma hora seguida, pois passara a noite inteira acordando e tentando dormir novamente, entre sonhos ruins e muitas lágrimas. Ainda estava com o mesmo vestido que usara na noite anterior, encolhida debaixo das cobertas, apertando contra o peito um ursinho de pelúcia que havia ganhado uma vez do _ex-namorado_...

"Ex"... Era tão difícil pensar em Hyoga assim... Fleur tinha tantos sonhos; pensava em todas as coisas que viveriam juntos... Ela não tinha como descrever a sensação que tomava conta do seu coração quando se lembrava que o garoto não pensava da mesma maneira...

_- Fleur? Eu estou entrando, tá? – disse Hilda, entrando no quarto da irmã depois de chamá-la mais vezes_

"Deve estar dormindo...", pensou enquanto se aproximava da cama da irmã, ainda coberta por lençóis. Só então, Hilda percebeu um barulhinho abafado de... Choro? Ela estava chorando...?

_- Fleur, o que você tem...? – perguntou a garota_

Fleur sentou-se em sua cama e, ao ver os olhos vermelhos e o rosto um pouco inchado dela, Hilda teve certeza de que alguma coisa muito séria deveria ter acontecido com a irmã.

_- Minha irmã, o que você tem...? – Hilda tornou a perguntar, cheia de preocupação._

A irmã mais nova nada disse, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar que traduzia a profunda tristeza que sentia, e a abraçou, desabando em mais lágrimas.

Shunrei sabia o que Seiya estava fazendo ali. Ele e Shiryu sempre foram muito próximos, e se preocupavam um com o outro como irmãos. Com certeza o garoto queria saber o que havia de errado com Shiryu. Para deixar que os dois conversassem sozinhos, a garota foi até o seu quarto, com a desculpa de tomar um banho.

_- E então, Shiryu? Você está melhor hoje? – perguntou Seiya, sorrindo, e logo acrescentou – É melhor pensar em respostas bem convincentes, por que todos vão perguntar a mesma coisa quando te virem!_

_- Eu sou um idiota mesmo, estraguei tudo ontem, não foi? – perguntou o garoto com um sorriso estranho, que não demonstrava alegria_

_- Que nada, foi até divertido! – disse Seiya, ainda sorrindo – Pelo menos desviou a atenção da briga do Hyoga e da Fleur._

_- Eles brigaram ontem?_

_- A gente não viu direito, mas parece que eles não estão bem não, mas, enfim. O que foi que aconteceu com você, cara? – o tom de voz de Seiya ficou um pouco mais sério – Ficou todo mundo preocupado._

_- é só uma bobagem, vocês vão rir se eu disser. – disse Shiryu um pouco envergonhado_

_- As pessoas ficam em dizendo isso! Parece que esqueceram que eu sou o Seiya! _

Shiryu sorriu da cara do amigo e decidiu dizer a verdade, por mais boba que parecesse ser.

_- É que eu estava... Bom, pode rir, mas eu estava me sentindo velho..._

_- Velho? Com vinte anos? Um cara que viu o mestre ancião de perto? – Seiya pareceu surpreso_

_- É. Vocês todos ficam falando o quanto eu sou responsável, essas coisas, e, sei lá, talvez não seja pra eu ser assim._

Enquanto Shiryu e Seiya conversavam, Shunrei não tomava banho, como havia dito. De seu quarto, a garota ouvia a conversa entre os dois – e segurava uma risadinha. Então estava tudo bem. A chinesa havia ficado muito preocupada com o garoto, mas agora se sentia aliviada. Já ia se afastando para realmente tomar seu banho quando ainda ouviu mais algumas frases de um Seiya bastante sorridente.

_- Ah! Eu pensei que fosse algo mais sério!_

_- Mais sério? – repetiu Shiryu_

_- Lembra da última vez que você ficou daquele jeito? Foi quando você e a Shunrei terminaram._

**

* * *

Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Jezreel**: é, finalmente eu atualizei, não é? Mas prometo que vou tentar não demorar mais que duas semanas de um capítulo para o outro – espero que eu consiga! Rs Beijos do Brasil!

**Prizinha**** Gilmore**: sim ,as suas ameaças fizeram muito efeito! Rs Também fiquei com peninha da Fleur – foi difícil escrever, mas alguém tinha de fazer isso, né? E o Shiryu pingunço? Nossa, todo mundo achou estranho, né? Eu explico: nesta fic e na anterior, praticamente todos os personagens têm alguma coisa minha e eu notei que o Shiryu, que eu adoro, não tinha, então resolvi pôr nele esse medinho de ficar mais velho. Tudo explicado? Rs Só espero não dar nenhum "show" semelhante no meu próximo aniversário! Rs Beijos, miga, te adoro!

**Kk-chan**: hummm... Essa música ta meio estranha... Que eu saiba, o Leão também é rei na floresta Zodiacal, mas é um rei meigo! Ah! E a Elite Dourada tem, sim, CINCO cavaleiros! Beijinhos!

**Cinthya**** Ogawara**: oi, miga! É mesmo, faz um tempinho que a gente não se fala – eu ando meio sumida, né? Culpa do meu computador! Mas até que dessa vez eu "zoei" com o patinho também, né? Tadinho! Beijos!

**CaHh**** Kinomoto**: que bom receber reviews suas! Também estou com saudades! Até eu que escrevi queria ver a cara do Ikki, não sei qual é o problema de alguns homens com casamento! É tão meigo, né? Rs rs É, admito que fui bem malvada com a Fleur, tadinha (e olha que eu fiz o teste da Palas Lis, "quem você é em CDZ?", e eu sou ela! Rs rs)! Beijos!

**Dani**** Kamiya**: oii! Também já estava com saudades de postar e ler fics – é tão bom, né? Todo mundo falou sobre esse capítulo ter ficado estranho... Acho que é porque aconteceram algumas coisas um pouco inesperadas, né? E talvez eu tenha sido, sim, um pouco malvada demais... (Mary-san olhando pra cima, desconfiada, e chutando uma pedrinha Rs) Também acho o Hyoga e a Fleur muito meigos e prometo uma reconciliação em breve – quem sabe, né? Rs Beijos!

Bom, é isso pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que continuem lendo esta fic que eu escrevo com tanto carinho.

Mais beijos pra todos!

Mary-san Ogawara


	8. Distância

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 8 – Distância**

_- Ah! Eu pensei que fosse algo mais sério!_

_- Mais sério?_

_- Lembra da última vez que você ficou daquele jeito? Foi quando você e a Shunrei terminaram._

Shunrei não soube direito o que pensar depois de ouvir aquela última parte da conversa. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e caminhou até sentar-se na cama se "seu quarto", com as mãos sobre a boca e o rosto ruborizado. Mas como isso podia estar acontecendo...? Por que tinha perdido a força das pernas e o coração parecia querer sair do peito...? Era apenas pela lembrança de como fora difícil o namoro com Shiryu ou significava que ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele?

Enquanto isso, na sala, Seiya ainda esperava alguma reação da parte de Shiryu – e Shunrei voltou a encostar-se à porta, também ansiosa pelo que o garoto teria a dizer.

_- Hummm... Eu também não lembro direito daquela noite. – disse Shiryu, finalmente_

_- Que conveniente, né? – disse Seiya, de brincadeira – E como está sendo morar com a Shunrei? A Hilda não está com raiva, não?_

"Ai! Eu não deveria estar ouvindo isso!", pensou Shunrei, sentindo que poderia ter um treco a qualquer momento.

_- Elas duas parecem ser amigas. – Shiryu respondeu, calmo – A Hilda, pelo menos, não disse qualquer coisa sobre isso até agora. Será que isso é ruim?_

_- Não sei, mas acho que não. – respondeu Seiya, sem convicção – Mas e o que você está achando de tudo isso?_

_- Eu..._

_"Ah, não! Eu definitivamente não deveria estar escutando isso!"_

_- Eu gosto dela, quero dizer, eu estou com a Hilda agora, mas a Shunrei sempre vai ser importante para mim._

"Ah! Chega...", disse a garota a si mesma, mentalmente, enquanto entrava no banheiro. Shunrei encostou-se na porta que acabara de fechar atrás de si e deslizou até o chão. " "Eu gosto dela". Aquelas palavras de Shiryu... Será que significavam alguma coisa...? A garota se surpreendeu lembrando claramente da noite em que terminou o namoro com Shiryu. Naquela época, tinha parecido ser a coisa certa a se fazer, mas... Será que ela ainda estava apaixonada por ele...?

* * *

Aquele dia se passou rapidamente e a noite chegou fria, mas agradável. Hilda estava subindo o elevador que a levaria até o 23° andar do prédio, onde ficava o seu apartamento. As compras que trazia estavam pesadas e a demora com a subida parecia particularmente maior por causa disso, mas o que mais a preocupava era como deveriam estar sua irmã e seu namorado. Imaginava se Fleur teria resolvido se levantar da cama... E sentia-se mal por não ter conseguido falar com Shiryu o dia todo.

Hilda não era exatamente o tipo de garota que acreditaria em "sinais" e todas essas coisas que dizem indicar como vai um relacionamento, mas... Essa pequena distância não poderia significar nada de bom... "Distância?", pensou a garota enquanto a porta do elevador finalmente se abria no andar certo. "Devo estar ficando louca... Só se passou um dia. Não pode ser tão ruim assim...".

Com dificuldade, conseguiu abrir a porta do apartamento e, ao entrar, viu que Fleur estava sentada no sofá, bem ao lado do telefone.

_- Oi, Hilda... – disse Fleur, ainda abatida_

_- Oi, Fleur! Se sente melhor? – perguntou Hilda, tentando sorrir_

_- Um pouco..._

_TRIMMMMM!_ – o telefone começou a tocar e Hilda fez menção de ir atendê-lo.

_- Não se incomode. – disse Fleur, com um tom de voz estranho, pegando o telefone da base e apertando um botão para atendê-lo – Alô...!_

_-Fleur, sou eu! Escuta, eu só queria... – a garota reconheceu a voz de Hyoga e "bateu" o telefone na cara dele_

_- Quem era...? – Hilda perguntou, fingindo não saber_

_- Era o Hyoga. Ele está ligando sem para há uma meia hora. – respondeu Fleur, aparentemente calma_

_- E você vem desligando o telefone na cara dele esse tempo todo?_

_- Sim... Mas isso não é nada. Pior foi antes, quando ele estava tocando a campainha sem parar. Os vizinhos reclamaram e o porteiro veio mandar que ele fosse embora...! Ele não se importa com ninguém mesmo, não é? – disse Fleur, já demonstrando um poço de raiva e com os olhos marejados_

_- Fleur, mas se ele está fazendo esse esforço todo, você não acha que ele deve ter alguma coisa para dizer? – perguntou Hilda, separando as compras em cima da mesa de jantar, para ficar um pouco mais perto da irmã_

_- Acredite, Hilda. Não tem nada que ele possa dizer que não piore as coisas... – respondeu a garota, já começando a chorar._

_TRIMMMMMM_! – desta vez, Fleur apenas atendeu e desligou o telefone, sem ao menos dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Poucas horas mais tarde, Ikki deixava Pearl na porta de seu apartamento, depois de um encontro com a namorada. Os dois haviam ido ao cinema ver uma comédia romântica – por insistência da garota, claro. O Fênix se surpreendeu admitindo a si mesmo que, sim, na verdade, tinha se divertido muito, e estava sorrindo naquele momento. Quando será que tinha mudado tanto assim?

Pearl era uma garota bonita, inteligente, carinhosa. Uma garota que estava lhe fazendo muito bem, cicatrizando as feridas que haviam se aberto em seu coração há tanto tempo... E que ele julgara que jamais pudessem ser esquecidas...

_- E então, você gostou do filme, Ikki? – o garoto a ouviu perguntar enquanto abria a porta do lugar_

_- Até que deu pra assistir... – ele respondeu, só pra vê-la sorrir_

_- Hum! Aposto que você não quer é assumir! – disse ela, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura_

_- Você também vai começar a apostar agora, é? – ele perguntou com um sorriso, antes de beijá-la_

Pearl também estava feliz de estar namorando Ikki. Soube por suas amigas que ele havia sofrido muito no passado, como todos os outros, é verdade, mas a diferença era que o garoto havia perdido alguém, uma garota, a quem ele realmente amava...

A garota se sentia bem por saber que ele estava feliz agora, mas tinha medo... Medo de que Ikki não estivesse apaixonado por ela, como ela estava por ele...

_- Boa noite, Pearl. – ele disse, se despedindo_

_- Boa noite... – disse a garota, antes de fechar a porta_

_Roaaaaaarrrrr!_– ela ouviu um barulho de repente e sentiu seu coração disparar.

_- Meu Deus! O que foi isso? – ela se perguntou, assustada_

_- Calma, calma! – disse June, sorrindo, aparecendo atrás do sofá e apontando para a televisão ligada em frente a ela – É só o intervalo do filme! É que o volume é bem mais alto nessas horas, não sei porque!_

_- Ai... Ainda bem...! – disse Pearl, se acalmando um pouco e se sentando ao lado da amiga – Pensei que o mundo estivesse acabando ou alguma coisa assim! _

_- Ainda não foi dessa vez, não se preocupe! – disse June, de brincadeira – E aí? Como foi o encontro?_

_- Ótimo! Eu me diverti muito!_

_- Essa carinha... Você está muito apaixonada por ele, não está?_

_- Acho que sim... – respondeu Pearl, sentindo o rosto corar_

_- E ele?_

_- Ele ainda não me disse nada, mas eu espero que também sinta o mesmo._

_- Que meigo, né? – disse June, sorrindo_

_- Bom, eu já vou dormir, boa noite, amiga! – disse Pearl, enquanto se levantava_

_- Eu vou ficar assistindo o filme, quero ver a mulher descobrir que o cara bonitão é cego! – disse June, sorrindo – Boa noite, amiga!_

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Saori – apesar da insistência de Seiya para que ela passasse a dormir um pouco mais – acordou bem cedo, pois iria fazer uma visita a alguém antes de ir para a Fundação Graad. Estava um pouco nervosa, mas sabia – ou, pelo menos, julgava – que era a coisa certa a se fazer.

_- Saori, você tem que começar a descansar um pouco mais, trabalhar menos... Eu e os outros podemos tomar conta de tudo pra você, amor. – pediu Seiya, com uma voz carinhosa, abraçando-a enquanto ela colocava brincos em frente ao espelho do closet_

_- Seiya, eu estou grávida, não doente... – disse a garota, sorrindo, e virando-se para encará-lo – E eu estou me preocupando, sim. – ela continuou com um brilho especial nos olhos – Já tenho um exame para a semana que vem e é o que vai dizer se é menino ou menina...! Você vai querer me acompanhar...?_

_- Mas é claro que sim, meu amor! – o Cavaleiro disse, sorrindo, antes de beijá-la_

Quando os dois já estavam descendo as escadas foi que Seiya se lembrou de Saori ter dito algo sobre alguma visita.

_- E então, Saori? Quem é que você vai visitar? – ele perguntou, curioso _

_- Eu vou... Ahh... Visitar a Minu._

**

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:**

**Kk-chan** a Elite Dourada tem 5 cavaleiros! CINCO! Hu hu hu Beijão!

**Jezreel** Que bom que você está gostando, e pode ficar feliz, menino! Ainda não tenho previsão para terminar a fic e consegui cumprir o prazo de duas semanas para atualizar! Beijos do Brasil!

**Dani**** Kamiya:** hummm... se o Shiryu e a Shunrei vão voltar...? Bom, é segredo de estado! Hu hu hu Mas não se preocupe, você verá! Beijinhus e obrigada pela review!

**Pisces**** luna:** claro que concordo, antes tarde do que nunca! Hu hu hu hu hu Fico feliz que tenha gostado da primeira fic e que esteja acompanhando esta – e quanto ao Hyoga e a Fleur? Bom, tenho algo bem meigo planejado para eles, graças à Bia Potter (brigada, miga!). Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**Prizinha**** Gilmore:** eu vou assistir o filme assim que puder, miga! Obrigada pela review! (P.S. Que tal se eu mandar brigadeiro via Sedex junto com a minha próxima cartinha? Que delícia, hein? He he he)

Beijos para todos!

Mary-san Ogawara


	9. O rosto que não sai do meu coração

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2 **

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 9 – O rosto que não sai do meu coração**

Seiya parou de caminhar de repente e olhou para Saori um pouco confuso, ainda sem assimilar direito o que a garota acabara de dizer.

_-_ Você vai visitar a Minu? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso

_-_ Sim, eu vou. – Saori respondeu, sentindo o rosto corar, e recomeçando a andar em direção à sala onde ela e o amado tomariam o café da manhã

_-_ Mas que coisa! Por que você resolveu visitar a Minu agora? – ele perguntou com um tom de voz divertido

Saori sorriu um pouco de si mesma. Na verdade, nem ela sabia direito o motivo daquela visita, apenas achou que fosse algo que devesse fazer, como que para provar para si mesma que não tinha "medo" da garota.

Não sabia quantas mulheres Seiya deveria namorado enquanto ela estava na Grécia, afinal homens não ficam sozinhos por tanto tempo. Sabia, entretanto, que jamais havia acontecido qualquer coisa entre ele e Minu, mas o que a preocupava eram os sentimentos da professora em relação a seu noivo e a proximidade que um dia houve entre eles...

_-_ Bom... Ela é sua amiga, não é? Vocês se conhecem desde crianças; ela deve ser importante para você, não é, Seiya? – a garota finalmente falou, tentando esconder um pouco o sentimento que ficava cada vez mais claro

_-_ Sim, nós nos conhecemos desde crianças, mas ela já não é mais tão minha amiga assim. – respondeu o garoto, sorrindo

_-_ Mesmo assim... Eu acho que deveria falar com ela, saber o que ela acha de nós... – disse Saori, mais para saber como Seiya reagiria

Enquanto sentava à mesa, ao lado do garoto, Saori não conseguia esquecer que antes de partirem para o Santuário, na época da "Revolta de Saga", Seiya havia prometido _voltar para Minu..._ Já tinha se passado tanto tempo que a garota nem sabia porque estava lembrando de tudo aquilo, mas a incomodava saber que ela quase o tinha perdido.

_-_ Saori...? – Seiya a chamou mais uma vez e ela finalmente ouviu e voltou-se para ele, sem o olhar nos olhos – Amor, você não está com ciúmes, está?

_- _Não... – respondeu Saori, sem convicção

Seiya sorriu do rosto da amada, que dizia exatamente o contrário, e segurou suas mãos.

_-_ Saori, meu amor... Por que isso agora? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se e beijando-a repetidamente no rosto até que ela finalmente o encarou

_-_ Não é bem ciúme... É que... Bom, quando a Hilda me disse que a Shunrei voltaria, eu pensei que poderia tentar conversar com a Minu também...

_-_ Saori... – ele sorriu, carinhosamente – O Shiryu e a Shunrei sempre gostaram um do outro e eu e a Minu nunca passamos da amizade. E tem uma diferença: eles dois se amavam. Saori, a única mulher que eu já amei e sempre vou amar é você...

Saori olhou para o garoto, que lhe sorria, e sorriu também, enquanto ele a abraçava. Como podia estar sendo tão boba? Qualquer outro homem no lugar de Seiya jamais seria tão carinhoso, paciente e responsável – por mais estranho que parecesse (**N.A.:** afinal, o chefinho é o chefinho!). Ela não precisava de nenhuma outra prova de que significava tanto assim para ele...

Depois que os dois se separaram, passaram a se encarar por alguns segundos, sem dizer qualquer coisa. Saori sorria docemente, com uma das mãos sobre o rosto do garoto, que ainda sorria para ela. Seiya gostava de ficar assim, só olhando para ela, pois, às vezes, ainda se pegava achando difícil acreditar que a tinha só para ele, finalmente... Depois de beijá-la, ele sorriu e disse:

_-_ Eu te amo, "sempre foi você", lembra?

_-_ É claro que eu lembro... Também te amo muito, Seiya. Desculpe por eu estar tão nervosa, deve ser dessas coisas da gravidez, porque eu ando um pouco emotiva e insegura demais... – disse a garota, um pouco envergonhada

_-_ Saori... – ele começou, mas logo foi interrompido por ela

_-_ É verdade! Eu chorei assistindo um comercial ontem! Eu fico pensando: eu não tenho experiência alguma, e se eu for uma péssima mãe...? – Saori perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos

_- _Saori, você não vai ser uma péssima mãe... – respondeu Seiya, abraçando-a novamente

_-_ Como você sabe...?

_- _Sabendo! – respondeu com um sorriso – Você é uma pessoa meiga e maravilhosa, não tem como não ser uma ótima mãe.

Saori sorriu.

_-_ Mesmo...?

_-_ É claro que sim. – ele disse, continuando a falar depois de uma breve pausa – E agora? Você ainda vai visitar a Minu, ou vai seguir o meu conselho e dormir um pouco mais?

* * *

O final de semana não demorou a chegar, e Saori acabou decidindo não visitar a professora do orfanato, no final das contas.

Hilda e Shiryu já estavam se falando normalmente, embora a primeira conversa depois de um dia tenha parecido estranha, pois nenhum dos dois falara sobre a festa de aniversário do garoto.

Pearl e Ikki continuavam se encontrando e conversando no telefone com cada vez mais freqüência.

Já Hyoga e Fleur ainda não estavam se falando. A garota supôs que ele tivesse desistido de procurá-la, pois as ligações não continuaram.

Na tarde de sábado, Saori e Seiya organizaram programas diferentes: ela e as amigas haviam saído para que estas provassem seus vestidos de damas de honra do casamento. Enquanto ele sugeriu que os amigos saíssem para jogar boliche – também como um meio de animar Hyoga um pouco, já que o rapaz, mesmo que tentasse esconder, parecia arrasado.

Shun e June, no entanto, não haviam comparecido, já que ele a havia convidado para ajudá-lo com a arrumação do seu apartamento.

_-_ Strike! – gritou Seiya, com um pulo de alegria depois de derrubar todos os pinos de uma vez – Admitam, eu sou demais! – ele acrescentou enquanto os outros riam

_-_ Sorte, meu caro amigo, eu digo sorte. – disse Ikki, cruzando os braços

Enquanto o amigo já tinha conseguido a "façanha" – como ele chamou - de dois strikes seguidos, ele não fizera nenhum até aquele momento.

_-_ Parem com essa briga besta! – disse Shiryu fingindo seriedade – E aprendam como se joga me observando. – ele falou com um sorriso, pegando uma bola e arremessando na pista (**N.A.:** masculinamente, mano! Ops, mana!)

_-_ Hum... Nada mal, quase todos... – disse Seiya, notando que só ficara um pino de pé

_-_ Eu aposto que você não consegue derrubar! – disse Ikki – claro!

_-_ Hum! Você vai conhecer a precisão do Dragão! – disse Shiryu, provocando risos e, de fato, conseguindo derrubar o pino restante – Sua vez, Hyoga! – ele disse, voltando-se para o amigo

Hyoga estava sentado, com uma latinha nas mãos. O garoto até sorria das palhaçadas dos amigos, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de participar delas. Nem conseguia acreditar que já faziam dias desde que havia visto Fleur pela última vez, e esse tempo só havia servido para uma coisa: Hyoga havia percebido que a amava ainda mais do que imaginava, que precisava dela para viver...

_-_ Certo. – disse o garoto, se levantando para jogar

_-_ Vamos lá, Hyoga! Ainda dá pra virar, você não pode perder do Ikki! – disse Seiya, tentando fazê-lo sorrir

Hyoga estava com o pior placar do jogo.

_-_ O que você quer dizer com isso, hein? – perguntou Ikki, fingindo se irritar

O Cisne arremessou a bola, sem empolgação alguma, e acabou não derrubando um mísero pino sequer. Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki se entreolharam, e começaram a falar, quase que ao mesmo tempo.

_-_ Ainda tem mais uma chance!

_-_ Foi o Ikki que azarou ele!

_-_ Acho que a jogada depende da bola certa, não?

Hyoga não dava a mínima para aquele jogo. Tinha ido por insistência dos amigos, só para que todos parassem de perguntar se estava "tudo bem". Claro que não estava

_

* * *

- Então, meninas? Gostaram dos vestidos? – perguntou Saori sorrindo, depois que Fleur, Hilda, Pearl e Shunrei terminaram de se trocar_

Os quatro eram vestidos longos, com um tom bonito e elegante tom de dourado. Tinham pequenas diferenças, porém, nos decotes, nas saias e nos detalhes, que os deixavam diferentes um do outro.

_-_ Eu adorei! – disse Shunrei, se examinando no espelho

_-_ Estão todos muito bonitos mesmo! – disse Hilda, tentando inventar um jeito bonito de prender o seu cabelo

_-_ Como diria a June: estão muito meigos! – disse Pearl sorrindo

_-_ E você, Fleur? Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Saori com um tom de voz mais suave, aproximando-se da amiga que se olhava no espelho

O vestido era lindo, sim. Mas não era sobre isso que a garota estava pensando. Queria que aquela dor fosse embora do seu coração, queria que tudo pudesse ficar mais fácil, e que ela não pensasse mais em Hyoga.

Talvez... Talvez tivesse sido melhor se nem o tivesse conhecido... Assim não teria descoberto que seria capaz de se apaixonar por alguém daquela maneira, e continuaria sozinha e... Feliz?

Não. Fleur sabia o que era felicidade, e não era estar longe de Hyoga...

_-_ Fleur, você está bem? – a voz Saori, chamando-a mais uma vez, a trouxe de volta para a realidade

_-_ Estou ótima. E esse vestido... É maravilhoso! Posso sair daqui usando? – disse a garota, forçando um sorriso

* * *

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Shun, ele e June arrumavam a sala do garoto. Organizavam livros na estante, a "ordem" dos controles remotos da TV e do DVD, a ordem dos CDs, – bom, na verdade, os livros também precisavam de uma ordem – enfim, coisas triviais...

_- _Shun, dá uma olhadinha aqui, amor! – chamou June, que estava organizando os CDs

_-_ Tá! – respondeu o garoto, deixando os livros de lado, e indo ao encontro da namorada – Parece que está tudo certo... Você arrumou do jeito que eu pedi?

_-_ Pelo número de pessoas da banda e data de lançamento do CD mais recente! – respondeu June com um sorriso

_-_ É, ta tudo certo mesmo, obrigado June. – disse o garoto, inclinando-se na direção dele para beijá-la

Depois que se separaram, June fitou o rosto do Cavaleiro sorrindo, antes de fazer cara de quem tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

_- _Ah, não! Era pra organizar de baixo para cima ou de cima para baixo? – ela perguntou, levando a mão à testa

_-_ Ah, não! June eu disse mil vezes que... – o garoto começou a brigar, mas parou ao ver que ela sorria, divertida – Você! – disse ele, se aproximando para abraçá-la

_-_ Eu te amo, sabia, seu bobo? – ela disse sorrindo

_-_ Eu também te amo, engraçadinha! – disse ele, beijando-a logo em seguida

_-_ Ih! Olha a hora! – ela disse, olhando no relógio e procurando seus sapatos – Eu tenho que ir, Shun... Tenho que fazer o jantar hoje. – ela disse, um pouco desanimada

Shun a observou enquanto ela se afastava em direção à porta. June era a mulher que ele amava... Não sabia que poderia sentir aquilo tão fortemente por alguém antes de reencontrá-la. Ela, que ele um dia havia considerado apenas uma boa amiga...

_- _Fica, June. – ele pediu quando a garota já estava abrindo a porta

_-_ Mas eu tenho que ir e... –

_-_ Não. Eu quero dizer "fica" mesmo. – ele disse, segurando as mãos da garota

_- _O-o quê...? – perguntou June, quase sem fala, sentindo o rosto corar

_- _Estou pedindo pra você morar comigo.

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**

O nome "Revolta de Saga" eu tirei da publicação "Gigantomaquia". É assim que eles se referem à luta das 12 casas. Mas você se pergunta: e essa fic se passa quanto tempo depois da batalha? Se ainda não ficou claro para alguém, aproveito para esclarecer o tempo da fic: ela se passa anos depois dessa luta, e eu considerei aquele final do anime (da Saga de Poseidon), como o final e pronto. Saori ficou algum tempo no Santuário e os garotos voltaram para o Japão. A irmã de Seiya ainda não foi encontrada. No primeiro capítulo de "Cavaleiros Apaixonados", eu procurei deixar essa noção de tempo clara, na conversa que Seiya tem com Saori no telefone.

A frase "sempre foi você", caso vocês não lembrem, foi o que Seiya disse a Saori depois de se declarar, no capítulo 3 (de mesmo nome) de "Cavaleiros Apaixonados".

E, caso alguém esteja se perguntando, o nome do capítulo vem, sim, de um episódio de InuYasha – outro anime que sou muito fã - , apesar de estar em um contexto bem diferente (né, Bianca? Rs).

**Palavras da Autora:**

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer, mais uma vez, pelo número de reviews. Não que isso importe tanto assim (tá, talvez importe, rs), mas é que saber que tem pessoas que realmente gostam de ler o que eu escrevo é muito gratificante. Vocês me deram mais força e ânimo para continuar escrevendo esta e outras fics, por isso, muito obrigada!

Acho que este capítulo ficou bem mais parecido com o estilo da primeira fanfic, não ficou? Eu tentei – é sério! – não mudar muito o estilo, mas acabou que algumas diferenças fizeram mesmo a diferença (nossa, é cada uma... rs). Estou procurando dar um pouco mais de atenção para os outros casais, apesar da fic continuar centrada em Saori e Seiya. Eu andava um pouco cansada, mas confesso que me diverti como fazia algum tempo que não acontecia escrevendo este capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando! Beijos!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Bianca Potter**: a fic tá pequenina? Você acredita que os capítulos da outra eram bem menores? Rs O Hyoga e a Fleur...? É, você tem razão, resolvi "enrolar" mais um pouquinho! Beijos da Mary Takahashi... Ops! Ogawara! Rs

**Amanda**: muito obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que você está gostando da fic e espero que a gente se fale de novo em breve! Beijos!

**Prizinha**** Gilmore**: minha cartinha? Que meigo! Bom, a "Naza" deve aparecer, mas ainda demora um pouco, he he he... Beijos com sabor de brigadeiro pra você, miga! Hu hu hu...

**Dani**** Kamiya: **é mesmo, né? O que seria de uma cena meiga sem um sofrimentozinho antes? Rs O Shiryu e a Shunrei? Acho que só duas pessoas sabem com quem eu acho que ele vai ficar (plagiando o meu Hiei: se vocês têm amor à suas vidas, não contem! Rs). O Ikki... Sabe como é, né? Um dia ele chega lá! E quanto ao bebê, seja menino ou menina, ia mesmo ser lindo com os olhos do Seiya, né?

**Jezreel**: eles vão se acertar logo, prometo! Beijos do Brasil!

**Pisces**** Luna**: apoiada! Apoiada! Viva os romances! Rs Shiryu e Hilda é mesmo um casal louco, né? Mas eu era louca quando inventei, quem me conhece sabe, he he he... Só não posso contar com quem ele fica, logo (ta, não tão logo assim) você vai saber! Adoro o Hyoga e a Fleur, já tive até vontade de escrever uma fic só deles, mas não deu muito certo e deixei para depois. A Pearl e o Ikki também são um casal bem inusitado (eu a inventei!), mas espero que meigo também. Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Ah! E o Shun e a June apareceram! Beijos!

**Kk-chan**: obrigada por digitar este! Mas eu tenho umas coisinhas a dizer: a Shunrei não é nada disso, ta? O Shiryu joga a bola masculinamente, sim! Ele nem olha para a cor, só faz pegar a que tiver, ok? E o Hyoga é meigo, sim! Beijos!

**Sophie**** Asakura**: O Hyoga e a Fleur tem mesmo uma torcida aqui, né? É mesmo muito ruim sentir isso, não devia acontecer com ninguém, mas "fazer o quê"? E não se preocupe, não serei tão malvada com eles! Rs Obrigada pela review e beijos!


	10. Nada mais que a verdade

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 10 – Nada mais que a verdade**

_-_Fica aqui, June. – Shun pediu quando a garota já abria a porta

_-_Mas eu tenho que ir hoje e...-

_-_Não, eu quero dizer "fica mesmo". – ele disse, segurando as mãos da garota

_-_O-o quê...? – perguntou June, quase sem fala, sentindo o rosto corar

_-_Eu estou pedindo pra você morar comigo.

O coração de June disparou. A garota abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não saíam. Suas pernas ficaram fracas de repente enquanto uma mistura de felicidade e nervosismo se apossava de seu coração.

_-_Shun, eu... E a Pearl? O que eu vou dizer? – ela disse, finalmente

_-_Ela vai entender. – respondeu Shun, sorrindo do nervosismo da namorada

_-_E a ordem das suas coisas?

_-_A gente arruma novamente.

_-_Mas nós passamos o dia todo aqui e...-

_-_June. – ele a interrompeu – Essas coisas não são tão importantes assim. – disse ele sorrindo

_-_Não são...?

_-_Eu amo você, e acho que nós damos muito certo juntos. Você não acha?

_-_Shun... – ela disse antes de abraçá-lo – É claro que eu também acho...

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de se beijarem,e ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. June estava feliz. Lembrava-se do dia em que encontrou Shun por acaso depois de muito tempo. Agora se perguntava se tinha sido mesmo apenas um mero acaso, uma simples coincidência encontrar Shun naquele supermercado. Tudo o que tinha acontecido desde então parecia certo demais para isso.

* * *

Depois de provarem os vestidos, Saori, Fleur, Hilda, Pearl e Shunrei resolveram, mais por insistência da primeira, passarem em uma confeitaria para lanchar, mesmo já estando perto de anoitecer – e da hora do jantar.

_-_Nossa, esse lugar é maravilhoso! – disse Fleur, já mais animada. Seus olhos brilhavam com a visão de tantos doces, aparentemente tão gostosos

_-_É mesmo. – disse Saori, sorrindo – Eu descobri faz pouco tempo, é que ando com muita vontade de comer doces!

_-_Acho que o seu bebê vai puxar para o pai mesmo... – disse Hilda sorrindo

_-_Eu também acho, sabia? – Saori sorriu ainda mais

_-_Eu vou querer um de cada! – disse Pearl, de brincadeira, antes que o seu celular tocasse e ela se afastasse para atendê-lo

_-_Eu tenho medo de engordar demais, porque ando comendo muito mais do que o normal por causa do nervosismo...

_-_Ah, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! – disse Shunrei sorrindo e fazendo com que a amiga também sorrisse

_-_Era a June. – disse Pearl, se aproximando das outras, que ainda estavam indecisas quanto aos doces que comeriam – Ela não vai fazer o jantar, porque não vai voltar pra casa hoje. Disse algo sobre uma surpresa ou coisa assim... Alguém sabe algum número bom pra eu pedir um sanduíche? Não sei cozinhar...

_-_Eu tenho gravado no meu celular. – disse Fleur, abrindo a sua bolsa, para procurar o aparelho – Estranho... Eu achava que estava na minha bolsa. Você viu o meu celular em algum lugar do apartamento, Hilda?

_-_Não. – disse Hilda, logo começando a sorrir – Não me diga que você não sabe onde está o seu celular, Fleur!

_-_Bom... Ninguém ligou pra mim essa semana... – disse Fleur, com o rosto vermelho, tentando lembrar-se da última vez que tinha usado o celular

_-_Isso não é verdade! – disse Hilda, seguindo a irmã e as outras amigas até uma mesa vazia – Eu sei de alguém que passou a semana ligando para você...

O rosto de Fleur ficou ainda mais vermelho. Tinha evitado "aquele assunto" com as amigas enquanto pôde. Sabia que, provavelmente, todas diriam a mesma coisa...

_-_Fleur, você não... – começou Saori, logo sendo interrompida pela garota

_-_Não, eu não falei com ele até agora e agradeceria se vocês não falassem sobre isso por enquanto. – disse Fleur, se arrependendo logo em seguida pelo jeito como tratara a amiga – Ah! Me desculpem, meninas! É que eu... – a garota parou de falar de repente e levou a mão á esta, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de alguma coisa – Já sei onde está o meu celular...

* * *

Pouco mais de uma hora depois as garotas já estavam na sala de estar da mansão, conversando enquanto assistiam à um seriado de TV. O sol já não brilhava mais no céu, que ganhava as suas primeiras estrelas. Saori, Shunrei, Hilda, Fleur e Pearl esperavam Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga – este sem que Fleur soubesse – para quem tinham ligado da lanchonete e combinado de jantar juntos.

_-_Eu não acredito que esqueci o meu celular lá. – resmungou Fleur pelo que pareceu ser a centésima vez

_-_Olha só, pelo menos agora você tem uma desculpa para falar com ele. – disse Hilda, sorrindo da cara da irmã

_-_O quê? – o rosto da garota corou – Eu não quero falar com ele! Eu não sei se vocês não entenderam, mas acabou mesmo, não tem volta! – disse ela, parecendo zangada

As outras garotas se entreolharam preocupadas. Esperavam que os amigos pudessem "se resolver" com o encontro "inesperado", mas Fleur parecia estar falando sério... Começaram a se perguntar se não tinham arranjado mais uma briga para o casal.

_-_O que foi? – perguntou Fleur, percebendo os olhares das amigas – O quê...

_-_Boa noite, meninas! – cumprimentou Seiya, que chegava com os amigos

A voz de Fleur sumiu de repente, quando a garota percebeu _quem_ chegava... Enquanto os outros se cumprimentavam, Hyoga e Fleur se olhavam calados. Ele paradoà porta, e ela ainda sentada em uma poltrona com os olhos marejados e uma expressão de surpresa.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, a garota se levantou, atravessou a sala e passou por ele, em direção à porta de entrada da mansão. Precisava sair dali... Enquanto Hyoga virava-se para seguí-la, os outros amigos fingiam não prestar atenção no casal.

_-_E agora? – perguntou Seiya, que sorria abraçado a Saori no sofá

_-_Vamos torcer para dar certo... – respondeu a garota, um pouco preocupada

Fleur abriu a porta e apressou o passo em direção à... Na verdade, nem sabia para onde ir. Só queria se afastar de Hyoga.

_-_Fleur, espera! – ela ouviu o garoto chamá-la

A voz de Hyoga tinha um tom diferente, triste... Ela queria correr, mas não conseguiu e o garoto logo a alcançou.

_-_Você sabia disso, não sabia? – ela perguntou, virando-se de frente para encará-lo – Sabia que eu estaria aqui, não sabia?

_-_Não, eu não sabia. – ele respondeu sério, e continuou, ainda com aquele tom triste – Por que você não quer falar comigo? Por que não escuta o que eu tenho a dizer?

Fleur nada respondeu, engoliu um soluço, e, quando falou, tinha um tom de voz estranho.

_-_Eu esqueci o meu celular no seu apartamento. – disse ela, ignorando as perguntas do garoto

_-_O quê? – ele pareceu não entender

_-_Eu queria que você me devolvesse quando puder. – ela continuou

_-_Tá. – disse ele, confuso

_-_Eu tenho que ir. – disse ela, caminhando em direção ao carro da irmã

"A Hilda vai ter de pedir carona para o Shiryu, porque eu vou embora." – pensou ela, lembrando que a garota havia lhe entregado as chaves.

Hyoga a observou se afastar até o carro de Hilda. Fleur estava tão decidida assim a esquecê-lo...?

O garoto caiu no chão de joelhos, se odiando por não mais segurar as lágrimas que há alguns dias pediam para cair.

Fleur dirigia para casa com raiva, não sabia se deveria ou não ter escutado o garoto. Mas o que ele ia dizer? Não tivera coragem de contar para as amigas que e até mesmo para a irmã que aquele era, ou melhor, seria o dia do aniversário de namoro dos dois...

A garota lembrou-se de seu celular, e de como seria horrível ter de ver Hyoga novamente para ir buscá-lo. Parou em um sinal e olhou para o banco do passageiro, onde sua bolsa estava jogada e algo brilhava no interior dela. Era isso! Ela ainda tinha a chave do apartamento de Hyoga. Sabendo que ele estava na mansão, aquele seria o melhor momento para pegar o seu celular sem ter de vê-lo mais uma vez...

Não demorou muito e Fleur já estava em frente à porta do apartamento, um pouco receosa do que estava fazendo. Respirou fundo, criou coragem, e girou a chave na fechadura. Tudo parecia estar como antes. Hyoga era organizado com suas coisas. A garota sentiu vontade de observar o lugar uma última vez...

Caminhou até o quarto do garoto, onde o retrato dos dois ainda estava na parede. Na foto, ele a abraçava carinhoso e ela sorria.

"Queria estar feliz assim agora..." – ela pensou, voltando para a sala, a fim de achar o celular de uma vez.

"Deve estar em alguma dessas gavetas...", ela pensou, começando a procurar pelo móvel da televisão. Algumas contas, canetas, não, não estava na primeira gaveta. Fleur abriu a segunda e sorriu. Lá estava ele...

A garota estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho e então notou que haviam alguns papéis amassados e a mesma caixinha de alianças que Hyoga havia afirmado ser de Seiya. Ela até poderia ignorar tudo aquilo, não fosse o fato de _seu nome_ estar escrito em um dos papéis.

Fleur pegou os objetos e sentou-se no sofá. Desfez a bolinha de papel que tinha o seu nome e aquela era, definitivamente, a letra de Hyoga. O coração da garota acelerou de repente, enquanto lágrimas pesadas começaram a cair depressa de seus olhos.

"Pode até parecer loucura, mas eu confio em nós dois...", "Faz tempo que eu comprei a aliança, mas quis esperar até hoje...". Esse era o tipo de coisa que estava escrita nos papéis. Eles eram o borrão de uma carta que ele lhe entregaria juntamente com...

Fleur abriu a caixinha e ela não estava vazia desta vez. Dentro dela havia um anel de noivado, o mesmo que ela havia escolhido de brincadeira há mais de um mês...

Suas mãos tremiam muito e seu corpo inteiro parecia doer, enquanto ela só chorava mais e mais, até que a porta do lugar se abriu de repente. Era Hyoga que chegava.

_-_Fleur...? – ele perguntou, e ela percebeu que ele também havia chorado

**

* * *

Palavras da Autora:**

Oi, gente...!

Finalmente arrumei um tempinho para publicar este capítulo! Juro que fiquei com o meu coração na mão na hora de escrever – parece que eu estou me superando na capacidade de fazer os personagens da minha fic sofrerem (não me batam, por favor!)! He he! Ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que continuem acompanhando esta fic – e deixando reviews! Rs

E por falar em fic, convido vocês a lerem o primeiro capítulo da mais nova fic que estou publicando aqui no site: Os olhos do coração. Apesar de ter um primeiro capítulo um pouco dramático, a fic é uma comédia romântica, sobre o casal Saori e Seiya.

Beijos e o próximo capítulo!

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Kk-chan**: hummm! Como um dia disse a Pri: respeita a polícia, moça! Veja lá como fala! Beijos – e nem pense em escrever aquela música mundana em alguma próxima review, hein? Hu hu hu...

**Jezreel**: hola! Sim, esta fic vai mesmo ter mais capítulos que a anterior, uns 20 de acordo com a minha previsão – por isso vou me esforçar ao máximo para atualizar cada vez mais cedo! Besos do Brasil!

**Dani**** Kamiya**: O Hiei é fofo mesmo, né? Mas já é meu, viu? Rs Se o Shiryu vai ficar mesmo com a Hilda ou a Shunrei só será revelado daqui há alguns capítulos – sou má! He he... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!

**Pisces**** luna**: Obrigada por mais uma review – e por falar o que você vê e lê! Rs Beijos!

**Prizinha-san**: estou até pensando em mandar brigadeiro na sua cartinha, hein? Huhuhu Beijos e obrigada pela review, amiga!

Muitos beijos para todos!

**Mary-san Ogawara**


	11. Um dia muito especial

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 11 – Um dia muito especial**

* * *

Hyoga estava surpreso e confuso por encontrar Fleur em seu apartamento. Só depois de um breve instante, notou que a garota segurava o esboço da carta que ele lhe entregaria, que ele havia amassado, triste pelo fim do namoro.

Fleur sentia seu coração bater rapidamente, enquanto lágrimas continuavam a cair sobre o seu rosto. Sentia-se feliz e triste, comovida e culpada, arrependida e confusa, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Hyoga parecia tão desanimado... E tinha razão para estar assim.

O garoto também havia feito planos para os dois... Fleur lembrou-se da manhã em que ela e o Cavaleiro haviam ajudado Seiya a escolher a aliança de noivado de Saori. Naquele dia, a garota também "escolhera" uma aliança – que mulher resistiria à curiosidade de ver como um desses anéis ficaria em seu dedo?

Jamais havia pensado, entretanto, que o namorado realmente pensava em pedi-la em casamento... E agora? Será que ela havia posto tudo a perder...?

- Eu... Vim buscar o meu celular... – disse ela, com um tom fraco de voz

Continuava a chorar, mas ensaiou um sorriso com o canto dos lábios, e se deixou envolver pelo abraço do garoto, que caminhara ao seu encontro.

Os dois passaram alguns minutos assim, calados, como se os dias em que não haviam se visto tivessem sido uma eternidade, como se jamais quisessem se soltar novamente...

- Me perdoe, Hyoga... – disse Fleur, antes de se separar dele

- Fleur... – ele começou, mas ela continuou a falar, interrompendo-o

- Eu fui uma idiota... Vou entender se você disser que... Bom, você sabe. – disse ela, nervosa, e continuou, depois de uma pausa – Talvez seja melhor eu ir...

Fleur começou a caminhar em direção à porta do apartamento, mas antes que ela desse mais de três passos, Hyoga a impediu de prosseguir, segurando o seu braço.

- Fleur, eu te amo. – disse ele, com um sorriso carinhoso, afagando o rosto da garota

- Mas... Eu fui horrível! Eu não deixei que você se explicasse, eu... Entendi tudo errado... – disse ela, enquanto lágrimas ainda caíam-lhe sobre o rosto

- Eu é que não deveria ter dito o que disse. Fleur, eu não penso daquele jeito, eu estou apaixonado por você, eu... Eu não consigo mais viver sem você. – disse o Cisne, sorrindo

- Mesmo... Mesmo eu sendo tão boba...? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso

Hyoga sorriu e pegou a aliança, que estava sobre o sofá.

- Você não é boba. É uma mulher divertida, carinhosa, meiga, inteligente... É a mulher que eu amo – ele se ajoelhou – e com quem eu quero ficar para sempre.

- Hyoga...

- Você quer se casar comigo, Fleur?

- Sim! – disse ela, feliz, procurando conter as lágrimas, enquanto ele colocava o anel em seu dedo anular da mão direita – Nada nesse mundo me faria mais feliz! –

Fleur quase gritou, se jogando – literalmente – nos braços do garoto, derrubando-o no chão e caindo por cima dele.

- Eu te amo, Hyoga... – disse ela, com o rosto bem próximo do dele, antes de beijá-lo

* * *

Na mansão Kido, depois de um rápido jantar – afinal, todos já tinham comido alguma coisa antes -, Ikki e Pearl já haviam ido embora quando Saori e Shunrei "arrastaram" Seiya até o escritório da primeira, para que ele ajudasse a decidir alguns detalhes para a festa de casamento, deixando Shiryu e Hilda sozinhos na sala de estar.

Os dois assistiam um pouco de televisão, abraçados. Hilda estava feliz por estar com o namorado, embora ainda estivesse incomodada pelo que havia acontecido na festa, principalmente pelo fato de Shiryu não ter lhe dado qualquer explicação.

Não tinham tido, na verdade, a oportunidade de ficar sozinhos desde então, por isso, a garota decidiu aproveitar aquele momento.

- Shiryu... – ela o chamou, carinhosamente

-Sim, Hilda? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso

- Eu queria saber – começou Hilda, encarando-o – se já está tudo bem entre a gente.

O garoto sorriu, confuso.

- Se já está tudo bem? – ele repetiu, como se não entendesse

Sim, porque...

- Por causa da festa? – ele a interrompeu, como se já soubesse o que ela diria

- Sim.

- Ah, meu amor... Me desculpe pelo meu comportamento, não teve nada a ver com você. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco ruim por causa do aniversário e... – o garoto parou de falar ao perceber que ela sorria bastante e parecia não escutá-lo – Hilda?

- Do-do que você me chamou? – ela perguntou, sorrindo

Shiryu sorriu de si mesmo por aquilo ter lhe escapado tão repentinamente. Ele tomou as mãos da garota e a olhou nos olhos antes de continuar.

- Eu chamei você de "meu amor" – ele começou sorrindo – porque eu amo você, Hilda.

- Vo-você me ama? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso bobo

- Sim.

- Engraçado, porque... Eu também te amo, Shiryu... – disse ela, finalmente

Os dois sorriram um para o outro enquanto aproximavam seus rostos lentamente, olhando-se nos olhos. Sentiam-se bem por finalmente terem dito isso.

Hilda e Shiryu se beijaram apaixonadamente quando seus lábios se tocaram, como não faziam há alguns dias.

- É a primeira vez que dizemos isso... – disse a garota, recuperando seu fôlego, depois que se separaram

- Então hoje é um dia muito especial. – disse o garoto – Devíamos sair para comemorar!

- Podíamos ir ao parque de diversões! – sugeriu Hilda – Ouvi dizer que aquela roda gigante anda juntando os casais mais improváveis!

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram mais uma vez, bem na hora em que Shunrei vinha chegando para pedir a opinião deles sobre os doces da festa. A garota sentiu seu rosto corar quando os dois olharam para ela.

- Ai... Desculpem! Eu só vim pedir uma opinião, mas... Deixa pra lá... – disse ela, enquanto se afastava deles, sentindo-se um perfeita idiota por acreditar que Shiryu ainda pudesse sentir algo por ela...

- Espere, Shunrei! – ele disse, mas ela não o ouviu

O garoto olhou para Hilda, um pouco desanimado.

- Talvez seja melhor deixar a nossa comemoração para outro dia.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela, tentando sorrir – Vamos... Vamos ajudar eles com a festa?

* * *

Mais ou menos umas oito da manhã do dia seguinte, um domingo, Shiryu, Hilda, Shunrei, Ikki e Pearl já estavam reunidos para o "churrasco na piscina" que Seiya havia inventado de fazer na mansão. Enquanto os garotos cuidavam da comida, as garotas conversavam sobre as possíveis razões dos sumiços de June e Fleur na noite anterior, à beira da piscina.

- E a Fleur nem ligou nem nada? – perguntou Pearl à Hilda – Pelo menos a June falou que tinha uma surpresa.

- E que surpresa será essa, hein? – perguntou Saori, curiosa

- Eu não sei, mas ela parecia muito feliz no telefone! – respondeu Pearl, sorrindo

- Eu estou começando a me preocupar com a Fleur... E se não tiver dado certo? E se ela estiver na rua agora? Perdida? Com fome e frio? – Hilda se perguntava, um pouco nervosa

- Que imaginação, Hilda! – disse Pearl

- É claro que deve ter dado cer... –

- Saori! – o grito de Seiya interrompeu a garota

- O que foi, amor? – ela perguntou, assustada com a expressão de preocupação do garoto

- é melhor você beber este copo de suco para não ficar com insolação ou desidratada, essas coisas! – ele disse, maio sem jeito, estendendo o copo a ela

Saori sorriu do amado.

- Seiya... Eu já estou usando maiô, canga, óculos escuros, chapelão, protetor solar fator 50 e estou debaixo de uma sombrinha! – disse ela, rindo de si mesma – Você não acha que estamos sendo "superprotetores" demais com o nosso bebê antes mesmo dele nascer?

- Ah... É! Você tem razão... Talvez estejamos mesmo... – respondeu ele, sorrindo também, antes de beijar a amada

- Eu vou ficar bem... – disse ela, meigamente

- Tudo bem! Mas qualquer coisa, é só chamar! – disse ele, começando a se afastar em direção aos amigos

- Espera, Seiya! E o meu suco? – Saori o chamou, sorrindo

Quando o garoto virou-se para entregar o copo de suco à noiva, percebeu que Shun e June chegavam juntos e foi cumprimentá-los – assim como todos os outros curiosos!

- Quer dizer que vocês vão morar juntos? – perguntou Seiya, surpreso, enquanto as garotas abraçavam June

- Sim, nós vamos. – respondeu Shun, sorridente

- Que meigo, não é? – disse June, também só sorrisos – Não tem problema, não é, Pearl?

- Claro que não, sua boba! – respondeu Pearl, animada

- E você, Shun? Sempre tão certinho! – disse Ikki, dando um "soquinho" de mentira no irmão

- É, parece que o "nosso garotinho" cresceu mesmo! – disse Seiya, brincando

- Pois eu desejo boa sorte a vocês. – disse Shiryu

- "Ha ha", Seiya! E obrigado, Shiryu. – disse Shun, divertido

- É alguma reunião? – ouviu-se a voz de Hyoga de repente

Quando todos voltaram-se em direção à voz do garoto, perceberam que ele e Fleur chegavam juntos, de mãos dadas e tudo. Ambos sorriam como nunca e, no dedo da garota, brilhava uma linda e delicada aliança de ouro branco.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Dani**** Kamiya**: infelizmente você esperou um bocado, né? Prometo ser mais rápida com o próximo capítulo, ok? Ah! E o Hyoga e a Fleur? Eu não podia deixar eles separados por mais tempo, já estava cortando o meu coraçãozinho! Espero que você tenha gostado da reconciliação deles! Beijos!

**Jezreel**: tava todo mundo torcendo pelo Hyoga e pela Fleur, né? Eu fico feliz, porque adoro eles! Os 20 capítulos podem até demorar, mas virão! He he Besos do Brasil!

**Kk-chan**: a Shunrei também apareceu nesse capítulo! Ha ha! Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo – sei que você gosta do patinho! Beijos! (ah! E nada de música, ta? Hu hu hu...)

**Prizinha**** Gilmore**: intrometida, a Fleur? Ow! Mas que ficou meigo, ficou, não ficou, não? He he he E tem mais! Pedir alguém em casamento não é vergonha, não, olha a Lorelai! He he Te adoro, miga! Beijos – e morte à Rory Gilmore!

É isso, pessoal! Desculpem pela demora – vou tentar ser mais rápida nos próximos capítulos, ok?

Beijos para todos!

**Mary-san Ogawara**


	12. Aconteceu no restaurante brasileiro

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Revisão e colaboração: Kk-chan**

* * *

**Anteriormente, em Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2...**

_-_ Ah! Eu pensei que fosse algo mais sério! - disse Seiya, sorrindo

_-_ Mais sério? - Shiryu pareceu não entender

_-_ Lembra da última vez que você ficou daquele jeito? Foi quando você e a Shunrei terminaram.

---

_-_ Saori, você tem que começar a descansar um pouco mais, trabalhar menos... Eu e os outros podemos tomar conta de tudo pra você, amor. – pediu Seiya, com uma voz carinhosa

_-_ Seiya, eu estou grávida, não doente... Já tenho um exame para a semana que vem e é o que vai dizer se é menino ou menina...! Você vai querer me acompanhar...?

_-_ Mas é claro que sim, meu amor!

---

_- _Fica aqui, June. – Shun pediu quando a garota já abria a porta

_- _Mas eu tenho que ir hoje e...-

_- _Não, eu quero dizer "fica mesmo". – ele disse, segurando as mãos da garota

_- _O-o quê...? – perguntou June, quase sem fala, sentindo o rosto corar

_- _Eu estou pedindo pra você morar comigo.

---

_-_ Hyoga...

_-_ Você quer se casar comigo, Fleur?

_- _Sim! – disse ela, feliz, procurando conter as lágrimas, enquanto ele colocava o anel em seu dedo anular da mão direita – Nada nesse mundo me faria mais feliz!

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - Aconteceu no restaurante brasileiro**

Alguns dias se passaram desde o final de semana em que todos ficaram sabendo que Shun e June passariam a morar juntos e do noivado de Hyoga e Fleur. Fazia frio na manhã em que Saori faria o exame para saber se teria um menino ou uma menina.

Depois de tomar um banho e se vestir, Saori caminhou pelo corredor até a porta de um cômodo que ficava ao lado do seu quarto. Era grande, mas ainda um pouco menor que o seu, e tinha duas amplas janelas envidraçadas que, quando não estavam cobertas pelas cortinas, ofereciam a visão do belo jardim da mansão Kido.

"Mansão Kido...", ela pensou e sorriu. Aquele era o nome pelo qual o lugar era mais comumente chamado, até mesmo por elas, desde sempre. "Mansão" era um nome muito forte... Talvez até opressivo. De fato, há poucos anos atrás, a garota se sentia mal por morar sozinha numa casa tão grande. Saori agora preferia pensar que aquela era apenas a casa onde viveria feliz com a sua família.

_-_ Então é aqui que você está? – ela ouviu a voz de Seiya, que se aproximava

Saori sorriu e se deixou abraçar pelo garoto.

_-_ Eu estava pensando se o nosso bebê vai gostar desta casa e deste quartinho... Se vai gostar de nós. – disse ela, sorrindo para o amado

_-_ Eu acho que sim, sabe? – ele começou, também sorrindo – Acho que nós vamos dar uns pais bem legais!

_-_ É mesmo? - Saori sorriu mais ainda mais

_-_ Claro! Ele vai se divertir muito aqui! Já imaginou como vai ser com "tios" como os nossos amigos?

_-_ Sim! Vai ser muito divertido mesmo! – Saori imaginava como Hyoga ou Ikki se comportariam com um bebê – Mas... – ela recomeçou a falar, depois de uma pausa – Como você sabe que será um menino?

_-_ Eu não sei! – ele respondeu, sorrindo

_-_ Mas você quer um menino? – ela perguntou, curiosa

_-_ Talvez. – ele respondeu, sorrindo

_-_ E se for uma menina? – ela perguntou, manhosa

_-_ Nós vamos amá-la do mesmo jeito! – disse ele, sabendo que isso a faria feliz

_-_ Bom! Porque... Se for menina, eu gostaria que ela se chamasse "Seika".

Seiya não soube o que dizer por um instante. A lembrança da irmã que havia sido separada dele na infância despertou sentimentos já a algum tempo adormecidos...

Não que ele tivesse decidido esquecer a irmã – o que não havia acontecido. Apenas, com o passar dos anos, o garoto havia sentido toda a sua esperança diminuir pouco a pouco, dolorosamente.

_-_ Você não gostou da idéia...? – Saori perguntou, como se insistisse para que ele falasse alguma coisa

Na verdade, desde o início do relacionamento, os dois ainda não haviam conversado mais seriamente sobre a irmã de Seiya, e isso a preocupava. A garota sabia que seu noivo não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que abre o coração facilmente, mas queria que ele soubesse que poderia sempre contar com ela.

_-_ Eu... – Seiya não soube o que dizer

_-_ Eu gostaria de homenageá-la por ela ser tão importante para você. – disse Saori segurando as mãos do rapaz

Seiya sorriu, como se agradecesse pelo tempo presente que a garota havia usado na frase.

_-_ Nós vamos encontrá-la, Seiya. – disse ela, sorrindo meigamente

_- _Eu sei. – ele disse, mais confiante

_-_ Eu te amo, Seiya. – disse Saori, sorrindo

_-_ Também te amo. – ele disse, logo assumindo um tom divertido – Agora vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasados!

_-_ Olha só quem fala, hein? – ela disse, sorrindo ainda mais

* * *

No fim de semana, Seiya e Saori marcaram de se reunir com seus amigos para comemorar os bons acontecimentos recentes. Coube a Shun escolher o destino do grupo, um restaurante de comida brasileira que havia sido aberto a pouco tempo.

Às oito horas, conforme o combinado, todos começaram a chegar. Primeiro Shun e June, depois Hyoga e Fleur e Shiryu e Hilda, antes de Ikki e Pearl, e, finalmente, quase uma hora depois, Seiya e Saori.

O ambiente era decorado com belos quadros e mapas de várias regiões brasileiras. Ao fundo, ouvia-se belas músicas de bossa nova e mpb. Os amigos sentavam em apenas uma grande mesa.

_-_ Esse lugar é ótimo, Shun! – disse Pearl, depois de examinar rapidamente todo o local

_- _E o melhor é que o "Cantinho do Brasil" é novo, muita gente ainda não conhece! – disse Shun, animado

_-_ Eu ainda não sei o que vou pedir! – disse Fleur – Bem que você podia dar umas dicas para nós, Shun!

_-_ É mesmo! O que você acha de "panelada" ou "fussura"? – perguntou Seiya, sem a mínima idéia do que aqueles nomes significavam (N.A. : coitado... He he)

_- _Ahh... Eu acho que você não vai querer começar com isso, Seiya! – respondeu o Andrômeda, sorrindo bastante

_-_ O que é que você está bebendo, Hyoga? – Fleur voltou-se para o noivo

_-_ "Caipirinha"... – disse o garoto, tomando um gole da bebida e fazendo uma cara muito engraçada – Não chega a ser sake, mas também é forte! – ele acrescentou, sorrindo

_-_ E o que você tinha para nos contar, Saori? – perguntou June, que sentava bem ao lado da amiga

Saori trocou um olhar carinhoso com Seiya antes de responder.

_-_ Bom, é que nós descobrimos que vamos ter...

_-_ Um menino! – disse Hilda

_-_ Uma menina, né? – disse Fleur, quase ao mesmo tempo que a irmã

_-_ Um monstrinho! – disse Ikki, levando um tapa "de mentirinha" de Pearl e um olhar assassino – de mentirinha? - de Seiya

_-_ Hummm... A Hilda acertou, é um menino! – disse Saori, feliz

Todas as garotas disseram coisas como "Ohhhh", "Ahhhh" e até "Owww que meigo!", enquanto os meninos cumprimentavam um Seiya bastante sorridente com tapinhas nas costas. Todos continuaram a conversar animadamente, quando Shiryu olhou mais uma vez no relógio, preocupando Hilda.

_-_ Você não está se divertindo? – ela perguntou-lhe, confusa

_-_ Claro que sim. – ele sorriu – Só estava pensando na Shunrei. Não sei porque ela não quis vir.

Hilda não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de desagrado. "Shunrei" novamente... Tudo bem que ela era uma ótima pessoa, uma boa amiga, mas aquilo tudo já estava parecendo demais para ela. Quem era, na verdade, a namorada de Shiryu, afinal de contas?

_-_ O que foi? – ele perguntou, percebendo a mudança no humor da garota

- Nada. – ela respondeu, seca. Não conseguia acreditar que ele realmente precisava perguntar...

_-_ Nada? – ele repetiu, como se não se convencesse

Hilda revirou os olhos. Provavelmente se arrependeria de dizer o que queria se isso provocasse uma briga, mas então seria algo que ela não conseguiria evitar.

Naquela noite, mais forte do que nunca, a garota se sentia tomada por um sentimento estranho e ruim...

_-_ Eu... Só acho que você não deveria deixar isso te incomodar desse jeito. – disse ela, aproveitando o momento em que todos pareciam preocupados demais em pedir sugestões a Shun para prestar atenção nela e no namorado

_-_ Isso não está me incomodando. – ele disse, sério – Eu só pensei nela e... –

_-_ É... Isso! – a garota subiu um pouco o tom de sua voz

Talvez fosse o suficiente para que os amigos percebessem, mas nenhum deles procurou se intrometer.

_-_ Por que você sempre tem que pensar nela? Sempre... Sempre! – Hilda repetiu, desanimada

_-_ Porque ela é importante pra mim. – ele respondeu

_-_ Eu sei. – ela disse, com ironia na voz – Só que eu acho que nunca vou ser assim pra você, não é? – ela voltou a falar, com os olhos marejados

Shiryu sorriu e segurou as mãos da garota. Então tudo isso era só ciúmes?

_-_ Você já é... – disse ele, beijando-a no rosto logo em seguida

Hilda sorriu, com o rosto corado. Talvez não tivesse mesmo que se preocupar...

_-_ Não precisa se preocupar desse jeito comigo e com a Shunrei. – disse ele, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da namorada

Ela até abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse falar, ouviu a voz de Shun.

_-_ Shiryu! – chamou o amigo – Por favor, me ajude a convencer o Seiya de que ele não vai gostar de "sarapatel"! – disse ele, provocando risos

_-_ Deve ser bom, sim! Pelo menos o nome é muito engraçado! – disse o Pégaso, em sua defesa

_-_ Seiya! Você deveria começar com alguma coisa mais simples! Por que não pede "carne de sol"? Alguma coisa assim? – disse Shun, tentando convencer o amigo a pedir alguma coisa mais "normal"

_-_ Ah! Não! Você vai ter que dizer o que eu vou comer também, Shun! – disse Saori, sorrindo

_-_ Será que "peixada à brasileira" é bom? – perguntava-se Ikki

_-_ Acho que vir pra cá não foi uma boa idéia... – resmungou Shun, sorrindo de si mesmo

* * *

**Palavras da Autora:**

Oi...? Tem alguém aí...? (Mary-san, receosa, se esconde atrás do escudo do Dragão – é...) Olá, pessoal! (protegida, ela cria coragem para falar, finalmente!)

Sim, não precisam dizer... Dessa vez eu demorei muito, muito, muito... Já tenho mais capítulos prontos até, mas... Com as férias de vocês, as minhas, eu acabei deixando as fics um pouco de lado. Peço perdão.

Por isso mesmo foi que desta vez – pela primeira vez -, uso do "anteriormente em..." (o mesmo "previously on..." que a gente ouve nas séries! He he...). Pra lembrar vocês de algumas coisas importantes para o capítulo e até porque já deu tempo de esquecer muita coisa, né? Espero que tenham gostado, dêem suas opiniões! Será que isso ficaria legal em todos os capítulos seguintes?Ah! E só um esclarecimento: as palavras e expressões que o pessoal falou neste capítulo em português têm as aspas (") para indicar que eles realmente estavam lendo o nome em português : ou seja, não estavam entendendo coisa alguma, he he...

Quem leu o meu blog já sabe, mas eu digo mesmo assim: o último capítulo dessa história já está na minha cabeça! Falta escrever, só... He he he Vai ser bem meigo e especial – uma surpresa mesmo! Espero que vocês continuem comigo até lá!

Por fim, tenho um aviso importante: por favor, deixem seus e-mails nas reviews, pois a partir de agora, eu não responderei mais as reviews através do capítulo – quero evitar problemas com o site. Vocês vão receber suas respostas por e-mail, ok?

Obrigada, então, a todos e a **Pisces**** Luna** – não consegui o seu e-mail.

Beijos!

**Mary-san Ogawara **


	13. A declaração

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Revisão e colaboração: Kk-chan

* * *

**

**Anteriormente, em Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2...**

- Bom, é que nós descobrimos que vamos ter...

- Um menino! – disse Hilda

- Uma menina, né? – disse Fleur, quase ao mesmo tempo que a irmã

- Um monstrinho! – disse Ikki, levando um tapa "de mentirinha" de Pearl e um olhar assassino – de mentirinha? - de Seiya

- Hummm... A Hilda acertou, é um menino! – disse Saori, feliz

---

– E como está sendo morar com a Shunrei? A Hilda não está com raiva, não?

- Elas duas parecem ser amigas. – Shiryu respondeu, calmo – A Hilda, pelo menos, não disse qualquer coisa sobre isso até agora. Será que isso é ruim?

- Não sei, mas acho que não. – respondeu Seiya, sem convicção – Mas e o que você está achando de tudo isso?

- Eu gosto dela, quero dizer, eu estou com a Hilda agora, mas a Shunrei sempre vai ser importante para mim.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – A declaração**

Pouco mais de um mês se passou desde aquela noite de outubro no restaurante brasileiro. Agora faltava apenas uma semana para a data marcada para o casamento e Saori estava feliz, pois já estava tudo praticamente resolvido.

Fleur e Hyoga haviam voltado a ser o casal divertido de sempre, enquanto Hilda e Shiryu continuavam firmes, apesar de discussões um tanto bobas, mas cada vez mais freqüentes. Shun e June também estavam felizes juntos e Pearl e Ikki sairiam naquele dia.

Naquela manhã de sábado, Saori acordara animada – como em todas as manhãs recentes. Andava de um lado para o outro de seu quarto com a lista de coisas que faria com suas amigas naquele dia – e com a lista de coisas que , pelo menos teoricamente, Seiya teria de fazer.

- Deixe-me ver... A última prova dos vestidos, os sapatos... Checar as presenças que ainda não foram confirmadas... – a garota falava sozinha, examinando o papel.

Deitado na cama, perto da noiva, Seiya a observava com um sorriso nos lábios. Era tão linda, tão doce, tão incrível... O amor que sentia por Saori o assustava, às vezes, o deixava confuso. Jamais pensara em sua vida que seria capaz de amar alguém tão intensamente.

- Você já provou a sua roupa, meu amor? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Já, não precisa se preocupar com isso. – ele respondeu.

Saori olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu ainda mais. Caminhou até sentar-se ao lado dele, na cama do casal, e o abraçou.

- Eu estou um pouco nervosa, deu pra notar? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso divertido.

- Imagine! – disse Seiya, brincando – Vai dar tudo certo, Saori. – ele acrescentou, com um olhar carinhoso.

- Eu sei. – ela concordou, sorrindo meigamente – As garotas estão organizando uma despedida de solteiro para mim. – ela continuou a falar, mudando de assunto.

- E só agora eu fico sabendo? – o garoto perguntou, fingindo ciúmes – Quando vai ser?

- Eu não sei. Na verdade eu nem queria, mas a Fleur se animou agora que ficou noiva também, então decidimos fazer! – disse Saori, entre risos – você não planejou nada com os outros?

- Hummm... Não exatamente. – respondeu ele, pensativo – Nós combinamos de ir assistir ao jogo da seleção japonesa, mas eu não tinha pensado nisso como uma despedida de solteiro. – ele parou por um instante, e logo continuou, sorrindo – Mas até que não seria má idéia...

Saori aproximou o rosto do dele, vagarosamente, para olhar bem dentro dos olhos dele.

- É, não seria, mas... Nada de mulheres dançando ou coisa desse tipo, certo? – disse a garota, com um tom de voz um tanto autoritário, que lembrou a Seiya a Saori de alguns anos atrás.

- Está bem! Não se preocupe! – ele concordou, sorrindo da expressão da noiva.

- Eu falo sério, hein? – disse ela, voltando a sorrir.

- Parece que você nunca vai parar de me dar ordens, não é, senhorita Saori Kido? – Seiya falou, de brincadeira, lembrando-se de quando os dois sempre brigavam por essa razão.

- É mesmo, não é? Quem sabe a Saori Ogawara seja mais boazinha com você!

- Saori Ogawara? – repetiu Hilda, logo após Saori ter perguntado às amigas o que achavam de seu "novo nome".

Saori, Hilda, Fleur, June e Shunrei estavam reunidas provando mais uma – e pela última vez (finalmente!) – seus vestidos para o casamento. Pearl havia sido a única a não comparecer, pois tinha um compromisso com seu namorado naquela manhã.

- Sim, o que vocês acham? – perguntou Saori, ansiosa.

- Ah! Eu acho muito meigo você mudar o seu nome! – disse June, sorrindo.

- Eu também vou querer mudar de nome quando eu me casar... Já falei pra vocês que eu vou me casar? – perguntou Fleur, fazendo todas sorrirem.

- Muita gente faz isso... E eu acho tão romântico, vocês não acham? – perguntou Saori, sorrindo.

As garotas conversavam e Fleur fitava sua aliança, sorrindo, quando Saori olhou para Shunrei e notou que a garota não sorria como as demais.

Shunrei tentava se convencer de que não deveria sentir nada por Shiryu – mesmo porque não seria justo dizer alguma coisa sobre seus sentimentos para o garoto gora que ele parecia tão feliz com Hilda, seria...? Afinal de contas, os dois juntos haviam decidido que ficar separados era o melhor para eles...

- Shunrei, você está bem? – Saori perguntou baixinho, para que as outras amigas não a ouvissem.

- Hummm... Claro... Claro que sim. – respondeu a garota, sem convicção.

- Hummm... Meninas, - começou Saori, com um tom de voz mais alto, dessa vez – eu vou ao banheiro um instante. Pode me acompanhar, Shunrei?

- Claro. – respondeu a garota, tentando sorrir.

Enquanto isso, Pearl e Ikki caminhavam pela praia, depois de terem terminado o passeio que ele havia sugerido: os dois haviam visitado o orfanato Filhos das Estrelas, onde ele e os outros Cavaleiros haviam passado a maior parte de sua infância.

- Eu adorei ter conhecido o orfanato, Ikki. – disse a garota, sorrindo, de mãos dadas com o Cavaleiro.

- Quem bom. – disse ela, com um leve sorriso – Foi aí que Shun e eu vivemos até surgir a chance de sermos Cavaleiros.

- Hummm... Deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês... – disse Pearl, parando de falar por um momento, antes de continuar – Em todo caso, - ela sorriu – eu não esperava isso de você. Fiquei feliz.

- Isso? – ele repetiu, sem entender.

- Sim... – ela continuou a sorrir – Me convidar para conhecer o orfanato.

Ikki olhou para ela e sorriu. Queria dizer que tinha feito aquilo porque confiava nela e gostava dela. Que tinha feito aquilo porque... Porque sentia por ela algo que duvidava que poderia sentir novamente até conhecê-la.

Os dois sentaram-se em um dos banquinhos que ficavam na calçada, bem em frente ao mar, abraçados.

- Eu também estou feliz por ter voltado lá depois de tanto tempo. – disse ele, ao invés de todas as outras coisas que gostaria de dizer.

Pearl sorriu. Esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, entretanto. Alguma coisa sobre... Seus sentimentos a respeito dela.

Sabia que o namorado era uma pessoa muito reservada, mas acreditava que a visita ao orfanato não tinha o propósito de ser um simples passeio. Aquilo tinha de significar muito mais...

Agora a garota tinha certeza de seus sentimentos. Estava mesmo apaixonada. Abraçada a ele, tinha certeza de que não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar naquele momento.

- Ikki... – ela começou, tomando toda a coragem que tinha – Eu... Eu queria te confessar uma coisa muito importante.

- E o que é? – ele perguntou, sorrindo do aparente nervosismo da garota.

Pearl respirou fundo e sorriu.

- Eu te amo.

- E então, Shunrei...? Qual é o problema...? – perguntou Saori quando as duas já estavam sozinhas, no banheiro da loja onde estavam sendo feitos os vestidos.

Shunrei sentiu seu rosto corar instantaneamente.

- Pro-problema...? – ela repetiu, como se não tivesse entendido a amiga.

- Você não pode estar triste assim por nada, não é? – disse Saori, encarando a amiga, que não lhe olhava nos olhos.

- Saori... Eu não estou triste. – disse a garota, como se tentasse convencer a si mesma do que sabia ser uma mentira – Não estou...

- Não é o que parece... – disse Saori, com um tom mais doce de voz.

Shunrei permaneceu calada por um breve instante, até que finalmente resolveu desabafar a respeito de seus sentimentos – tinha a impressão de que acabaria enlouquecendo se não dissesse a alguém o que estava sentindo.

- Eu... Eu sou uma pessoa horrível... – disse ela, começando a chorar, depois de explicar tudo a Saori.

- Shunrei, não diga isso...

- Eu nem sei se realmente o amo, na verdade... Eu só... Estou muito confusa, sabe?

- Eu entendo... Não deve estar sendo nada fácil para você... – disse Saori, preocupada – Mas você não deveria guardar isso só para si, é muito ruim...

- Eu sei, mas... Enquanto eu não me resolvo... Eu acho que não poderei continuar morando com ele, é estranho demais...

- Porque você não pergunta à Pearl se pode ficar com ela? O quarto da June está vazio. – sugeriu Saori – Eu me sinto ruim por não convidar você para ficar na mansão, mas... –

- É o seu casamento, eu sei, Saori. – Shunrei tentou sorrir – Muito obrigada por se preocupar comigo mesmo assim. Agora... – a garota enxugava as lágrimas – vamos voltar para os vestidos?

* * *

**Palavras da Autora:**

Olá, leitor que ainda insiste em ler, mesmo odiando a autora pelos inacreditáveis atrasos!

Peço mil desculpas, pessoal, mas dessa vez foi porque o meu computador quebrou, é sério! Tudo bem, dava para ter atualizado mesmo antes de o computador quebrar, mas acontece que eu estava um pouco desanimada...

Estava me questionando muito sobre continuar a escrever qualquer coisa ("_at all"_). Estava achando que tudo o que eu escrevia não passava de histórias muito medíocres e que não estavam acrescentando nada na minha capacidade ou habilidade de escrever e que ninguém estava querendo ler. Enfim, pra baixo mesmo.

Agora eu já estou bem. Resolvi deixar tudo isso pra lá, afinal, pelo menos teoricamente, este é um site de fics e o objetivo maior é se divertir, não é? Então eu vou me divertir. Sempre gostei de escrever, mas não sei realmente se algum dia isso "vai dar em alguma coisa". Então vou somente escrever por prazer, sem ligar se a história é simples ou sofisticada demais. Esse também é o meu conselho para quem estiver pensando a mesma coisa, ou algo parecido: divirta-se!

Desculpem pelo desabafo, mas era algo que eu precisava fazer: eu estava devendo pra você que continua a ler esta fic. Também devo dizer um muito obrigada a você!

Agradeço também a quem deixou reviews, vou responde-las por e-mail e no meu blog pessoal, ok? O endereço está no meu profile – visita-lo também é uma boa maneira de ter notícias sobre fics em andamento e novas fics em primeira mão.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Mary-san**** Ogawara**


	14. Alguma coisa sempre tem que acontecer?

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Revisão e colaboração: Kk-chan**

* * *

**Anteriormente, em Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2...**

- Eu adorei ter conhecido o orfanato, Ikki. – disse Pearl, sorrindo, de mãos dadas com o Cavaleiro.

- Quem bom. – disse ele, com um leve sorriso – Foi aí que Shun e eu vivemos até surgir a chance de sermos Cavaleiros.

- Ikki... – ela começou, tomando toda a coragem que tinha – Eu... Eu queria te confessar uma coisa muito importante.

---

– E como está sendo morar com a Shunrei? A Hilda não está com raiva, não? - perguntou Seiya, de um jeito maroto.

- Elas duas parecem ser amigas. – Shiryu respondeu, calmo – A Hilda, pelo menos, não disse qualquer coisa sobre isso até agora. Será que isso é ruim?

- Não sei, mas acho que não. – respondeu Seiya, sem convicção – Mas e o que você está achando de tudo isso?

- Eu gosto dela, quero dizer, eu estou com a Hilda agora, mas a Shunrei sempre vai ser importante para mim.

---

_-_ Por que você sempre tem que pensar nela? Sempre... Sempre! – Hilda repetiu, desanimada

_-_ Porque ela é importante pra mim. –Shiryu respondeu, calmo.

_-_ Eu sei. – ela disse, com ironia na voz – Só que eu acho que nunca vou ser assim pra você, não é?

_-_ Você já é... – disse ele, beijando-a no rosto logo em seguida

---

- Eu nem sei se realmente o amo, na verdade... Eu só... Estou muito confusa, sabe?

- Eu entendo... Não deve estar sendo nada fácil para você... – disse Saori, preocupada – Mas você não deveria guardar isso só para si, é muito ruim...

- Eu sei, mas... Enquanto eu não me resolvo... Eu acho que não poderei continuar morando com ele, é estranho demais...

- Porque você não pergunta à Pearl se pode ficar com ela? O quarto da June está vazio. – sugeriu Saori.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Alguma coisa sempre tem que acontecer...?**

No sábado à tarde, de volta das provas de vestido e outras que tinha resolvido com suas amigas, Saori descansava na sala de estar da mansão. Seiya havia saído com seus amigos e ela aproveitava para assistir à maratona especial de sua série favorita quando a campainha da casa soou.

Achando que fosse seu noivo, a própria garota levantou-se do sofá e foi atender à porta. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando percebeu que quem estava ali era...

- Julian! – ela reconheceu o rapaz alto e bonito, com longos cabelos azuis.

- Há quanto tempo, minha querida Saori. – disse o homem, com um sorriso, tomando a mão dela para beijá-la, como sempre fazia quando se encontravam.

- Tem razão. Entre. – convidou Saori, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse na casa e a acompanhasse até a sala de estar.

Julian observava Saori enquanto a seguia. Ela estava usando uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa de mangas compridas cor de rosa. Estava bem menos "produzida" que qualquer outra das vezes em que já a havia visto – mas era espantoso o quanto sua beleza só parecia maior...

- E então? A que devo a sua visita? – perguntou Saori desligando a televisão e sentando-se em uma poltrona não muito distante do sofá onde estava Julian.

- Eu vim ao Japão a negócios, na verdade. Só vou ficar mais um dia, aqui, então aproveitei para lhe fazer uma visita. – respondeu ele, sorrindo educadamente, e logo continuou – Eu não poderia deixar de cumprimentá-la pelo seu casamento pessoalmente.

A voz de Saori pareceu sumir por um breve momento e ela esperou que ele não notasse o susto que levara. Não o havia convidado para seu casamento...!

Isso não significava um erro. Apesar de tudo, já haviam se passado anos desde a última vez que o vira – e não era como se algum dia tivessem sido amigos. Simplesmente não esperava que, depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles – quase nada -, Julian seria capaz de se importar com seu casamento.

- Ah... Obrigada, Julian. Eu não...-

- Tudo bem, Saori. Eu entendo. – disse ele, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

Saori parecia tão... Diferente. O brilho nos olhos da garota não era mais o mesmo: agora, além de encantadores, pareciam também imensamente felizes. Julian não pode evitar sentir um pouco de inveja de Seiya. Ou "um muito".

A verdade era que inda não havia esquecido Saori completamente, e duvidava que um dia isso pudesse acontecer...

Com aquela visita, esperava que isso se tornasse realidade. Esperava nunca mais sofrer por uma mulher que jamais o amara, vendo-a uma última vez.

- Eu lhe trouxe um presente, querida Saori. – disse ele, de repente, estendendo-lhe um pequeno e delicado embrulho – É simples para o que você merece, é verdade, mas espero que aceite como uma lembrança... – dizia ele, enquanto ela abria o presente.

Já deveria esperar que quando um homem como Julian diz que algo é simples...

- Muito obrigada, Julian. – disse ela, quando viu que era uma bela pulseira em ouro branco, cravejada de incontáveis brilhantes (de um ponto cada) – É linda.

- Não precisa agradecer, Saori. Já é um grande presente ver o quanto você está feliz. – disse ele, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Sim. – Saori também sorriu – Eu estou mesmo muito feliz.

Enquanto isso, June chegava apressada ao apartamento que um dia dividira com Pearl. A garota havia recebido uma ligação desesperada da amiga bem no momento em que terminava de preparar biscoitos cuja receita havia copiado do site de um programa matinal.

Preocupada e confusa, a garota tocou a campainha e não demorou até que fosse atendida.

- June! Que bom que você veio! – disse Pearl, abraçando a amiga, de repente.

A ex-amazona de Camaleão notou que parecia haver algo de muito errado com a garota, que chorava sem parar.

- Pearl... O que houve? – ela perguntou quando a outra já estava mais calma.

- O Ikki e eu... Nós terminamos tudo...!

"- Ikki, eu queria te dizer... Uma coisa muito importante.

- E o que é...?

- Eu te amo.

O Cavaleiro não soube o que dizer por um instante. Ela também o amava. Aquilo era tudo o que ele queria ouvir, mas, ao mesmo tempo...

Seu pulso acelerou rapidamente, mas uma sensação de frio foi pouco a pouco tomando conta do seu corpo. Era simplesmente muito difícil para ele dizer uma coisas dessas... Principalmente assim, "do nada".

- Obrigado. – disse ele, quando finalmente falou.

- Como...? – a garota pareceu não entender.

Pelo menos desejava não ter entendido...!

- Muito obrigado...? – ele arriscou, sentindo um enorme peso desabar sobre as suas costas.

Agora não tinha mais volta...

Os olhos de Pearl se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto ela voltava a falar:

- Eu... Eu não... Não pensei que fosse isso o que você iria dizer... – disse ela, sentindo-se envergonhada pelo que tinha dito.

- Me desculpe. – disse Ikki, tentando remediar a situação.

A garota levantou-se do banquinho onde os dois sentavam, sentindo que poderia cair a qualquer momento.

- Eu preciso... Eu não sei o que... – ela parecia ter uma dificuldade enorme para completar suas frases – Eu... É que peço desculpas. Eu não deveria esperar por... Bem, por qualquer coisa.

- Pearl, eu só não estou pronto para isso agora.

- Tudo bem, eu sou uma boba mesmo... Mas eu... Preciso de alguém que esteja. – disse ela, começando a se afastar dele, enquanto lágrimas grossas molhavam seu rosto.

- Então... É isso?

- Creio que sim..."

- Eu voltei pra casa... Foi quando eu te liguei... – disse Pearl, ainda chorosa, para a amiga – Desculpe se... Eu estiver atrapalhando, mas... Você é a minha melhor-amiga...

June sorriu apenas com os cantos dos lábios. Estava triste por ver a amiga naquele estado... E porque a massa dos biscoitos provavelmente já estava estragada àquela altura.

- Sabe... Eu não posso dizer com certeza... Mas eu acredito que o Ikki também ama você...

- Eu não sei... Não sei se ele me ama... Ou mesmo se eu deveria ter dito o que eu disse... – disse a garota, sentindo o rosto corar – Será que eu deveria ter esperado...?

- Hmm... Eu acho que é sempre bom ouvir de alguém que se é amado. Não acho que você tenha dito alguma coisa errada. – disse June, sorrindo meigamente pra tentar animar a amiga.

- Você... Acha mesmo? – Pearl pareceu um pouco melhor por ouvir aquilo.

- Acho sim. – confirmou June – Talvez ele só não estivesse pronto mesmo, você sabe como o Ikki é. E sabe o quanto ele sofreu pela Esmeralda. – continuou a garota, hesitando mentalmente quanto a falar sobre a garota por quem o namorado da amiga se apaixonara na Ilha da Rainha da Morte há alguns anos atrás.

- É... Talvez você tenha razão, mas... Mesmo assim... – Pearl parecia ameaçar começar a chorar novamente – Ele não pode agir desse jeito para sempre, porque se o fizer... Se o fizer, eu estarei perdendo o meu tempo.

- Perdendo o seu tempo?

- Eu não posso competir com uma lembrança, June... – disse Pearl, com um tom triste, porém sério na voz.

A caminho do apartamento de Shiryu, Hilda olhava no relógio, preocupada com a hora. Os dois haviam combinado de irem ao cinema juntos no início da noite.

A garota sorria ao passar pela recepção do prédio do garoto e deter-se em frente ao espelho. "Onde já se viu a namorada ter de ir buscar o namorado?", ela pensava, feliz, na brincadeira que diria quando ele lhe abrisse a porta.

Depois de um período um tanto "turbulento", o namoro dos dois parecia muito mais firme. Ela sabia, ao menos, que estava feliz como jamais pensou que seria novamente...

No apartamento do garoto, 12 andares acima, Shiryu saia de seu quarto já arrumado. Pontualidade era o seu lema (bem, exceto em casos especiais...). Foi então que encontrou Shunrei na sala de estar.

A garota, que parecia falar com alguém ao telefone, ganhou uma expressão de surpresa quando o viu. Os olhos do garoto percorreram o lugar e ele percebeu que ao lado do sofá estavam... As malas de Shunrei?

- O que está acontecendo, Shunrei? – ele perguntou, logo que ela desligou o telefone, sorrindo sem entender a situação.

- Eu... Estou indo para o apartamento da Pearl. – disse ela, tentando sorrir.

Seria melhor falar – quase – tudo de uma vez e logo estaria acabado.

- Ela me convidou pra dividir o apartamento agora que a June saiu, não é legal? – disse ela, caminhando na direção das malas.

- É, mas quando você planejava me contar isso? – perguntou o garoto, confuso.

- A-agora! – respondeu Shunrei, tentando fazer com que parecesse óbvio, mas gaguejando por causa do nervosismo.

A garota desviou tão rápido quanto pôde seus olhos dos dele e deu-lhe as costas para apanhar as malas.

- Shunrei, tem certeza de que o problema é esse...? – ele perguntou, desconfiado do jeito estranho da garota.

- O que mais poderia ser? – ela perguntou, deixando transparecer uma certa ironia na voz, arrependendo-se instantaneamente.

Por que ele não podia só ficar calado e tornar as coisas mais fáceis?

- Bom, eu já chamei o táxi e... –

- Shunrei, eu quero que você me diga o que está acontecendo, por favor! – disse ele, seguindo-a e segurando-a pelos ombros para que o encarasse, mas não antes que ela abrisse a porta do apartamento.

Shunrei levantou a cabeça para enfrentá-lo. Seu coração acelerava e ela não sabia mais o que pensar... Será que o amava mesmo? De qualquer forma, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza...

- Quem você pensa que estamos enganando, Shiryu? – perguntou a garota, esforçando-se ao máximo para não deixar que as lágrimas em seus olhos caíssem.

Como o garoto não respondesse, ela continuou, com raiva:

- Eu não sou sua irmã, eu sou sua **ex-namorada**! É assim que eu me sinto e talvez fosse para ser fácil, mas não é!

Shiryu não soube o que dizer. Então aquele tempo todo não era só ele que estava se sentindo incomodado com aquela situação?

- Shunrei, eu... – ele começou, olhando bem nos olhos dela.

Os rostos dos dois estavam mais próximos do que já haviam estado em um bom tempo...

- Shiryu...? – a atenção do garoto se desviou na direção de uma voz feminina que não era a de Shunrei.

Com a confusão, o garoto havia esquecido por um momento que sairia com a namorada naquela noite.

A garota tinha uma expressão triste no rosto, que o fez sentir mal pelo que estava fazendo – mesmo sem saber direito o quê.

- Hilda! – ele a chamou e a seguiu, entrando no elevador com ela.

- Eu não precisava me preocupar, não é? – a garota quase que gritou, sentindo lágrimas sobre o rosto, enquanto o elevador descia.

- E não precisa! – disse o Dragão, sem muita confiança na voz.

- Por favor, Shiryu! Você quer me fazer sentir mais idiota do que eu já estou me sentindo?

- Olha, aquilo não era o que você estava pensando! – ele tentava se explicar.

- Não era? – ela repetiu, sem acreditar – E por que será que eu teria motivos pra pensar o que você pensa que eu estou pensando?

- Como é...? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Eu não... Não consigo acreditar nisso... – disse a garota, baixando o tom de voz, como se falasse consigo mesma.

- Hilda... isso foi um mal-entendido, só isso. – disse ele, aproximando-se da namorada, que parecia mais calma.

- Só isso...? – a garota perguntou, cabisbaixa, deixando-se envolver pelo abraço de Shiryu.

- Só. – o garoto respondeu, quase sorrindo.

- Então... – começou Hilda, quando a porta do elevador se abriu no térreo – Olhe bem pra mim, - começou ela, erguendo a cabeça – e diga que não sente mais nada por ela... Diga que ela é sua irmã...

O Cavaleiro olhou para a garota, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Hilda sorriu, contrariada, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Eu sabia... – disse ela, dando as costas para o garoto, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do elevador se fechava, separando-os.

De volta ao 12° andar, Shunrei também já não estava mais em casa.

* * *

**Palavras da autora:**

Olá, pessoal.

Desculpem a demora, mais uma vez. Estive pensando em parar de escrever - não a fic, mas parar mesmo. Não parei - e, na verdade, acho que nunca quis realmente.

Obrigada pelas reviews até agora e obrigada a quem esperou para ler.

Beijos.

Mary-san Ogawara


	15. As despedidas de solteiro, parte I

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara

* * *

**

**Anteriormente, em Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2...**

Achando que fosse seu noivo,Saori levantou-se do sofá e foi atender à porta. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando percebeu que quem estava ali era...

- Julian! – ela reconheceu o rapaz alto e bonito, com longos cabelos azuis.

- Há quanto tempo, minha querida Saori. – disse o homem, com um sorriso, tomando a mão dela para beijá-la, como sempre fazia quando se encontravam.

- Eu lhe trouxe um presente, querida Saori. – disse ele, de repente, estendendo-lhe um pequeno e delicado embrulho – É simples para o que você merece, é verdade, mas espero que aceite como uma lembrança... – dizia ele, enquanto ela abria o presente.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15 – As Despedidas de solteiro – parte I**

Os dias pareciam estar se passando numa velocidade maior que a normal: faltavam apenas dois dias para o casamento de Seiya e Saori. Por essa razão, o casal – principalmente Saori – andava bastante ocupado.

Hilda e Shiryu não haviam voltado a se falar desde o dia em que Shunrei deixara o apartamento do garoto. A garota agia da mesma forma que a sua irmã quando esta também brigara com o namorado; praticamente recusara-se a sair de casa desde a briga dos dois – especialmente para encontrar os amigos -, enquanto Shiryu continuava em contato com seus amigos, embora não tão freqüentemente quanto o usual.

Shunrei agora ocupava o quarto que um dia fora de June no apartamento de Pearl, e a nova companhia pareceu fazer bem a ambas. As duas agora, além de encontrar as amigas de vez em quando, dedicavam suas noites a rir com seriados sobre mulheres solteiras e felizes na cidade e comer os doces que a namorada de Shun trazia para animá-las.

Ikki também não havia se manifestado a respeito do fim do namoro com Pearl. Bem ao seu estilo, o garoto continuava reunindo-se com os amigos quando organizavam alguma coisa, agindo como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Contudo, as piadas dos outros não pareciam empolgá-lo como antes e já tinham se passado dias desde a última vez que propusera uma aposta engraçada.

Com a proximidade do casamento, e, portanto, da sua viagem de lua-de-mel, Saori e Seiya ficariam afastados da Fundação Graad. Por causa disso, os dois aproveitaram a manhã para deixar tudo em ordem e instruir os funcionários sobre o que fazer durante sua ausência, antes de almoçarem juntos em casa. Ficariam separados à tarde, pois os amigos haviam organizado Despedidas de solteiro para cada um.

O relógio marcava quase três da tarde quando Saori saiu do banho, coberta por um roupão em que já estavam gravadas as iniciais "SO" em cor-de-rosa. A garota usava um secador para enxugar mais rapidamente seu longo cabelo lilás quando Seiya, já pronto para sair, apareceu no banheiro, para se despedir.

Saori sorriu ao vê-lo surgir através do espelho, mas não entendeu o elogio que o noivo lhe fez por causa do barulho do secador.

"Mulheres", pensou ele, com um sorriso, observando a quantidade de maquiagem e jóias em geral que a garota tinha colocado sobre os armários do lugar, indecisa sobre o que usar. Será que não sabia que não precisava de tudo aquilo para encantar os outros com a sua beleza? Foi então que seus olhos se detiveram em uma pulseira muito bonita, ainda em uma caixinha de presente.

- Presente antecipado? – ela o ouviu perguntar quando desligou o aparelho.

E mais uma vez Julian fora, mesmo indiretamente, motivo para um susto. Só naquele instante a garota lembrou-se de que não dissera nada a Seiya sobre a visita (e o presente) do herdeiro.

- Sim... – ela respondeu, com hesitação – Seiya, não fique zangado, mas é que eu tinha esquecido de contar...

- Por que eu ficaria zangado? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Bem... Foi o Julian que me deu esse presente.

Seiya demorou um pouco antes de falar alguma coisa e quando falou, já não havia mais tanta alegria na sua voz.

- Julian Solo? – ele perguntou, lembrando-se do homem que sabia ser apaixonado por Saori desde que a conhecera – Ele esteve aqui?

- No sábado. – começou Saori, sem perceber o quanto aquilo parecia mexer com o noivo – Ele disse que estava aqui a negócios e não ficou por muito tempo. Disse que só queria me cumprimentar pelo casamento, nada de mais... Você sabe como ele é. – ela acrescentou, fazendo um gesto que indicava loucura, mas o garoto não percebeu a brincadeira.

"Sei como ele é!", pensou o garoto, com ironia. Para ele, a idolatria do homem por Saori não era nada engraçada.

Seiya balançou a cabeça positivamente, fitando a jóia. Não que não confiasse em Saori, mas ela não deveria dar tanta liberdade a um a alguém assim...

Que tipo de homem daria um presente desses a uma mulher praticamente casada? Ainda mais depois de tantos anos sem dar notícias – e ainda mais porque nada acontecera entre Julian e ela, apesar da tentativa frustrada dele de se casar com a garota? Que ele fosse obcecado por ela em outro lugar!

- De ter sido muito cara. – disse ele, como que tirando uma conclusão – Não é muito dinheiro para se gastar em um presente para a noiva de outro homem?

- Eu já disse que não significou nada. – começou Saori, assustada com o jeito do garoto – E com certeza não foi mesmo nada de mais para ele. Aonde você quer chegar com isso...?

- Em lugar algum. – ele respondeu, já deixando transparecer um pouco da sua raiva – Só acho que talvez você não devesse ter aceitado esse presente, se não significou nada.

- Seiya! – a garota o repreendeu – Eu não poderia fazer isso, mesmo com alguém como o Julian.

- É, mas eu só acho estranho esse cara aparecer do nada para visitar a _minha noiva, _só isso! – disse ele, mais zangado ainda – Você deveria parar de ser tão gentil com quem não merece!

- Seiya! – disse Saori, quase não acreditando que estavam tendo aquela briga dias antes de seu casamento.

Será mesmo que Seiya ainda...

- Seiya, você está com ciúmes? – ela perguntou, quando ele já começava a se afastar em direção à porta do quarto – Seiya, por favor... Não vamos brigar por isso...! – disse Saori, seguindo-o, nervosa.

- Não... Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, está bem? – ele hesitou, mas voltou a falar com um tom forte – Aproveite a sua festa...! – disse o cavaleiro, pouco antes de deixar o quarto do casal.

Quando Fleur, june e Pearl chegaram – Shunrei e Hilda preferiram não "correr o risco" de se encontrarem enquanto pudessem -, Saori ainda estava pensativa e preocupada.

Imaginava se deveria mesmo não ter aceitado o presente de Julian. Se aquela seria a atitude certa. Por que Seiya tinha de ser tão ciumento...? Será que ela realmente lhe dera razão para isso?

A garota não teve coragem de contar às amigas sobre a confusão com o noivo. Fleur havia reatado com Hyoga ainda muito recentemente, e Pearl terminara seu namoro com Ikki apenas dias atrás. Elas simplesmente não mereciam se preocupar com mais um problema – ainda mais alheio.

- E então? – disse Fleur, colocando um cd para tocar – Nós vamos nos divertir ou o quê?

- Claro que vamos...! – disse Saori, forçando um sorriso.

Enquanto isso, Seiya encontrava com seus colegas no shopping dando graças a Zeus por não terem combinado nada muito extravagante, pois não estava com humor para isso.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e o garoto estavam cada um com sua caneca de chope, reunidos em um bar que, apesar de grande, parecia pequeno para comportar todos os torcedores que ali estavam – a maioria com a camisa da seleção Japonesa -, que tinham ido assistir as eliminatórias da Copa do Mundo.

O assunto da conversa entre os cinco – ou talvez três -, no entanto, estava bem distante do jogo naquele momento. Enquanto Hyoga e Shun pensavam em como aquela era uma despedida de solteiro totalmente diferente do usual, Seiya, e, principalmente, Shiryu e Ikki, se dedicavam a reclamar das mulheres. Era a filosofia do "rindo para não chorar" posta em prática...

- Mulheres!

- Ruim sem elas, pior sem elas!

- Pode apostar!

E os três brindavam e bebiam um pouco mais.

- Eu não gosto muito daquela idealização de despedida de solteiro com mulheres dançando e gente bebendo, mas isso aqui... – Shun cochichou para Hyoga.

- Eu sei, ta o "ó" do borogodó! – concordou Hyoga, fazendo o amigo sorrir.

- Como será que estão as garotas?

- Melhor de que a gente, eu espero! – respondeu o Cisne, indignado.

Na mansão, as garotas conversavam enquanto ouviam música, comiam alguns aperitivos e bebiam – Fleur e Pearl, somente. As duas garotas não paravam de rir e já começavam a dançar – mesmo estando em busca de diversão por motivos tão diferentes e opostos.

- Meu Deus... – disse June, sentando-se ao lado de Saori, que descansava um pouco no sofá, com um copo de refrigerante – Elas estão loucas!

Saori sorriu.

- É, mas parece que estão se divertindo bastante, não é? – disse a garota, com o olhar perdido.

Já haviam se passado horas desde e a briga e Seiya não ligara...

- Saori, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou a loira, percebendo que a amiga parecia um pouco distante.

- Não é nada. – ela respondeu, tentando parecer convincente, mas sentindo o rosto corar – Não precisa se preocupar...

DING! DONG!

- Hmm... Quem será? – Saori se perguntou, ao ouvir o som da campainha, esperando já saber a resposta...

- GOL!

Os gritos ecoaram por todo o lugar quando a seleção japonesa abriu o placar contra a Coréia quase no final do segundo tempo do jogo.

- Esse Tsubasa é mesmo demais!

- Com ele nós temos mesmo chance de chegar à Copa do Mundo!

- E com a ajuda do Wakabayashi também!

- Pois é, pois é! – Shun interrompeu a conversa de Seiya, Ikki e Shiryu – Mas vocês não acham que já está na hora de encerrar por hoje?

- Encerrar? Ainda nem começamos a comemorar! – disse Seiya, fazendo a melhor cara de inocente que pôde.

- Pois eu acho que vocês já "comemoraram" demais! – disse Shun, sorrindo mesmo sem querer.

- E, mesmo assim, - começou Hyoga – ninguém está interessado em saber que tipo de festa as meninas armaram pra elas?

Shiryu e Ikki se entreolharam, com ares de "nem pensar", enquanto Seiya se sentiu balançado pela idéia. Não tinha falado com Saori até então... Precisava resolver aquela história de uma vez.

* * *

**Palavras da autora:**

Olá, pessoal.

Esatava muito animada e feliz nesse início de ano, mas parece que o título do capítulo anterior bem que viri a calhar agora... Alguma coisa sempre tem que acontecer, né?

Meu celular foi roubado, pela manhã, num dosshoppings da minha cidade- local que até então eu considerara seguro. Por causa disso, fiquei muito desanimada, espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora (preciso de reviews agora, estou carente, gente... rs).

O capítulo do casamento já começou a ser escrito, e, se Zeus quiser, será publicado em breve... A fic terá um total de 20 capítulos - até que enfim cheguei a um número seguro -, sendo 19 parte da história "normal" e um, o vigésimo, maior que os outros e mais especial; como uma one-shot de continuação, eu acho. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu.

Beijos!

Mary-san Ogawara


	16. As despedidas de solteiro, parte II

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara

* * *

**

**Anteriormente, em Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2...**

Achando que fosse seu noivo,Saori levantou-se do sofá e foi atender à porta. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando percebeu que quem estava ali era...

- Julian! – ela reconheceu o rapaz alto e bonito, com longos cabelos azuis.

- Há quanto tempo, minha querida Saori. – disse o homem, com um sorriso, tomando a mão dela para beijá-la, como sempre fazia quando se encontravam.

- Eu lhe trouxe um presente, querida Saori. – disse ele, de repente, estendendo-lhe um pequeno e delicado embrulho – É simples para o que você merece, é verdade, mas espero que aceite como uma lembrança... – dizia ele, enquanto ela abria o presente.

---

- Presente antecipado? - perguntou Seiya, fitando uma pulseira muito bonita, ainda dentro de um embrulho.

- Sim... – ela respondeu, com hesitação – Seiya, não fique zangado, mas é que eu tinha esquecido de contar...

- Por que eu ficaria zangado? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- Bem... Foi o Julian que me deu esse presente.

- Eu só acho estranho esse cara aparecer do nada para visitar a _minha noiva, _só isso! – disse ele, mais zangado ainda – Você deveria parar de ser tão gentil com quem não merece!

- Seiya, você está com ciúmes? – ela perguntou, quando ele já começava a se afastar em direção à porta do quarto – Seiya, por favor... Não vamos brigar por isso...! – disse Saori, seguindo-o, nervosa.

- Não... Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, está bem? – ele hesitou, mas voltou a falar com um tom forte – Aproveite a sua festa...! – disse o cavaleiro, pouco antes de deixar o quarto do casal.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16 – As despedidas de solteiro, parte II**

DING! DONG!

- Humm... Quem será? – Saori se perguntou ao ouvir a campainha da mansão.

- Pode deixar que eu atendo! – disse Fleur, passando pela garota, que já tinha se levantando do sofá onde sentava.

Saori voltou a sentar-se, com o coração ligeiramente acelerado. Por que Seiya tinha de ser tão teimoso...? Será que ele não via que o fato de a garota ter esquecido o presente era mais uma prova de que a visita de Julian não fora algo importante?

- E então, Saori? – perguntou June, depois de ouvir a garota confessar finalmente que tivera um desentendimento com o noivo.

- Eu não sei... Estou com tanto medo, June... – respondeu ela, desanimada, embora ainda sorrindo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – disse a outra, com uma certeza que pareceu acalmá-la – O amor de você já superou coisas muito mais complicadas que uma briga boba, não é?

Saori sorriu, desta vez sinceramente, para a amiga. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo razão, afinal, muita coisa havia acontecido para separá-los mesmo antes do início do namoro.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, June... – agradeceu a garota – Eu sei que...-

- AH! POR ODIN! – Fleur voltou gritando, de repente, ainda mais escandalosa que anteriormente.

O rosto da garota estava completamente vermelho e era difícil saber se ela ria ou chorava.

- O que foi? – perguntou June, preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Saori levantou-se, de repente.

Não houve necessidade de resposta, porém.

Um homem muito bonito, alto e musculoso entrou na sala, vestindo um uniforme e um capacete de um amarelo muito intenso, com detalhes em laranja de um material fosforescente e um logotipo do Corpo de Bombeiros, invadiu a sala.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal...?

- É daqui que estão precisando que eu apague fogo, senhoritas? – perguntou o "bombeiro", com um sorriso mais que malicioso, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o botão _play_ de um aparelho de som que tinha trazido.

O aparelho começou a tocar uma animada música típica das discotecas dos anos 70 e, com um pulo, o homem subiu em cima da mesinha de centro da sala de estar – que Fleur havia esvaziado momentos antes, com uma desculpa qualquer.

A garota de olhos verdes e Pearl começaram a gritar como se tivessem enlouquecido, enquanto o suposto bombeiro começou a dançar uma coreografia previamente ensaiada, sorrindo, piscando o olho várias vezes e mandando beijos para a sua "platéia".

- Não acredito nisso...! – disse Saori, sorrindo sem parar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esconder seu rosto ruborizado com uma almofada.

June, também muito envergonhada, tentou chamar a atenção de Fleur, sem sucesso:

- Você... Você contratou um _stripper_!

"Você pode deixar o seu chapéu aí!", cantavam em coro Fleur, Pearl e o stripper.

- Nem sei o que dizer...! – disse Saori, quase sem fôlego de tanto rir, quando seu olhar encontrou o de June, que mantinha as mãos sobre o rosto, como se quisesse apoiar o seu queixo.

- Acho que a Fleur anda muito animada desde que ficou noiva! – disse a garota, também entre risadas.

Com a almofada fofinha cobrindo seu rosto, Saori levou um susto quando o stripper arremessou o casaco que acabara de tirar aos seus pés, mas depois voltou a sorrir tanto que não foi difícil para Fleur arrancar a almofada de suas mãos.

- Vem, Saori, vamos, _ic_, dançar também! – convidou a amiga, quando outra música famosa começou a tocar e o stripper pôs a mão na cintura, requebrando enquanto apontava para cima.

"Você pode dizer pelo jeito que ando que eu sou um mulherengo...!".

Saori olhou para o lado e notou que Pearl também puxara June para que dançassem aquela coreografia tão famosa. As garotas sorriam tanto... Saori sentiu vontade de se divertir assim também, afinal, era sua despedida de solteira, não era?

- Viu só, _ic_... É muito fácil! – disse Fleur, piscando o olho para a amiga – mas quase caindo no sofá de tanta "animação".

As quatro garotas dançavam juntas, tentando acompanhar todos os passos do stripper, que agora atirava a camiseta que usava no chão. A briga com Seiya parecia ser a última coisa na mente se Saori...

Naquele instante, entretanto, depois de deixarem Ikki e Shiryu em seus apartamentos, Seiya, Hyoga e Shun chegavam à porta da mansão.

Quando o primeiro girou a chave e abriu a porta, todos puderam ouvir o som de muitas risadas, gritos e uma música que tocava muito alta.

"Eu sou só uma máquina de amor, yeah, baby!"

- O que está acontecendo? – Seiya perguntou mais para si mesmo que para os amigos, enquanto os três corriam na direção da algazarra.

Ao chegarem na sala de estar, onde as garotas dançavam, os três pareceram tão surpresos quanto elas ao perceberem quem havia chegado.

- Saori!

- Seiya!

- Fleur!

- Hyo-_ic_-Hyoga!

- June!

- Shun!

As garotas ficaram com os rostos mais vermelhos ainda. Os garotos não pareciam se decidir entre rir ou ficarem muito zangados. Sim, parecia inacreditável, mas aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo!

E não foi apenas o grupo de amigos que assustou-se tanto: o stripper – que já estava sem o casaco, a camisa, as luvas e as botas, havia parado de dançar, descido da mesa e começado a juntar suas coisas para sair dali o mais rápido possível! (era quase como se pudesse sentir a agressividade crescente do cosmo dos Cavaleiros!).

Seiya, Hyoga e Shun aproximaram-se das suas respectivas namoradas – foi quando Pearl tentou fugir do "sermão" que imaginara que viria a seguir sem ser notada, mas...

- Você aí! Pode parar! – disse Shun, fazendo com que a garota – e o stripper – parassem no meio do caminho para o hall de entrada da casa com o tom sério da sua voz.

- E-eu...? – perguntou o homem, com uma expressão de terror e tão desesperado que tentava calçar uma luva.

Shun teve de se controlar com todas as forças que tinha para não gargalhar diante daquela cena.

- Não, você pode ir!- disse ele, enquanto Pearl sorria, sem graça.

- Pode deixar que a June e eu te levaremos para casa, Pearl. – o garoto falou, já com o seu tom cortês habitual.

June sorriu.

- Isso quer dizer... Quer dizer que você não está zangado? – ela perguntou, com o rosto ainda mais vermelho.

- Não, não estou. – ele sorriu carinhosamente, e continuou, desta vez num cochicho – Depois eu conto como foi "maravilhosa" despedida de solteiro do Seiya... Até mais, pessoal! – disse ele, despedindo-se de todos.

- Fleur! O que você tem? – Hyoga perguntou, confuso.

A garota andava até ele, tropeçando nos próprios pés, com uma expressão de culpa e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Acho que ela exagerou... – disse Saori para o noivo, na esperança de que tudo estivesse bem, mas ele não sorriu.

Quase imediatamente depois de ter brigado com a noiva, Seiya se arrependeu do que tinha feito. O fato de tê-la encontrado naquela situação não o irritara, pois sabia, sim, a grande verdade era que sabia que Saori jamais seria capaz de machucá-lo – e se sentia idiota e envergonhado por ter insinuado isso.

- Hyoga, meu patinho... – Fleur começou, caindo (literalmente) nos braços do amado – Desculpe, foi idéia minha...

- Idéia sua...? – o Cisne pareceu se surpreender ainda mais.

Já sabia que a noiva "não tinha jeito", mas não pensou que fosse tanto assim...!

- Ah... Eu só queria aproveitar para... Comemorar o nosso noivado, mas... Se você... Se você... – dizia ela, chorando.

- Não tem problema, amor... – disse o garoto, sorrindo, mas sentindo, de repente, o peso do corpo da garota cair totalmente sobre si – Fleur...? Fleur!

- Acho que ela adormeceu... – disse Saori, que tinha ido ao socorro da amiga.

- É melhor eu levá-la para casa, então. Até logo, gente! – disse o garoto, pegando-a nos braços e caminhando na direção da porta da casa.

- Tchau! – disse Seiya, abrindo a porta para o amigo.

Depois de ajudar Hyoga a colocar Fleur sentada no banco do carona de seu carro, Seiya voltou até a sala de estar da mansão, aonde Saori tentava arrumar bagunça que fizera com as amigas.

A garota tinha o semblante triste enquanto juntava alguns copos de plástico coloridos deixados no chão, mas, ainda assim, estava linda. Seiya aproximou-se dela e tocou o seu ombro, como que para fazê-la parar.

- Deixa isso aí por enquanto. – disse ele, sério.

- Pode deixar. – disse ela, sem virar-se para encará-lo.

Seria mesmo possível que ele estivesse tão zangado...? Saori sentia seu coração acelerar ainda mais naquele instante. O que será que ele queria lhe dizer...?

- Saori, por favor... –

- Eu já disse que pode deixar que eu faço isso! – disse ela, subindo o tom de voz, subitamente, devido ao seu nervosismo.

A garota voltou-se na direção dele, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer. Só então se dera conta do quanto havia sido grosseira, mas já não poderia mais se controlar:

- Por favor, diga logo o que você veio dizer! Diga se não quer mais se casar comigo! – disse ela, enquanto algumas lágrimas caíam sobre o seu rosto delicado.

Seiya sentiu seu coração apertado. Como pôde ter sido tão estúpido brigando com a noiva daquele jeito? Fazendo-a acreditar que talvez não quisesse mais se casar com ela?

- Saori, não é nada disso! – disse ele, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Eu sei que eu não deveria ter aceitado o presente! Não deveria ter esquecido de contar sobre a visita do Julian para você! – continuava ela – Desculpe eu ser tão idiota...!

Eram tantas as coisas na sua mente agora... Tantas as preocupações... Seiya a abraçou de repente, com um peso grande na consciência.

Deveria saber que depois de tudo o que acontecera desde que ficaram juntos, depois de suas vidas terem mudado tanto, e, principalmente, naquele momento em que tudo deveria estar tão bem, a última coisa que Saori merecia seria mais uma briga...

- Saori... -

- Me perdoe, Seiya... – ela o interrompeu com seu pedido.

- Eu é que tenho de pedir perdão, Saori. – disse ele, acariciando o rosto da garota com uma das mãos para que ela parasse de chorar.

- Não, Seiya... Eu é que deveria prestar mais atenção nas coisas e... Talvez, - ela falava, enquanto erguia a cabeça para olhar para ele – não confiar tanto nas pessoas... Eu não deveria ter recebido o Julian, não é?

Seiya sorriu um dos seus sorrisos cheios de ternura, que só ela conhecia, mas que a deixou confusa. Ele não estava com raiva...?

- Não, Saori, não faça isso. Não seria você. – disse ele, fazendo-a sorrir – Você é maravilhosa do jeito que é e foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por você... Eu é que tenho que deixar de ser tão bobo e teimoso...

- E ciumento... – Saori acrescentou, de brincadeira, fazendo o sorrir.

- Talvez um pouco... – disse ele, envergonhado.

- É sim, mas... Isso faz parte da pessoa que você é também... E foi por essa pessoa que eu me apaixonei, não é...? – disse ela, com doçura.

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar, sorrindo bastante e ficando assim por um longo tempo. Estavam muito felizes por terem resolvido toda aquela confusão.

Sim, o amor deles já tinha superado coisas piores. E os dois acreditavam que esse era o tipo de amor que superaria tudo.

* * *

**Palavras da autora:**

Olá, pessoal!

Desta vez estou muito mais animada e feliz e isso, claro, se deve também a vocês que estão acompanhando esta fic. Fiquei muito contente em ver que sim, ainda há pessoas lendo a minha fic! Rs Me sinto cada vez mais incentivada e motivada a terminar - já estou no 19° capítulo - esta fic com muito carinho!

Este foi provavelmente o capítulo mais engraçado da fic, ou pelo menos o capítulo em que me senti mais livre para expressara minha veia (tosca) cômica. Espero que tenha agradado. Foi mais como uma brincadeira de despedida, pois, apesar de ainda faltarem 4 capítulos, Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2 entra, finalmente, na sua reta final.

Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Mary-san Ogawara


	17. O caminho para o seu destino

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

* * *

**Anteriormente, em Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2...**

Shunrei, eu quero que você me diga o que está acontecendo, por favor! – disse ele, seguindo-a e segurando-a pelos ombros para que o encarasse, mas não antes que ela abrisse a porta do apartamento.

Shunrei levantou a cabeça para enfrentá-lo. Seu coração acelerava e ela não sabia mais o que pensar... Será que o amava mesmo? De qualquer forma, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza...

- Quem você pensa que estamos enganando, Shiryu? – perguntou a garota, esforçando-se ao máximo para não deixar que as lágrimas em seus olhos caíssem.

Como o garoto não respondesse, ela continuou, com raiva:

- Eu não sou sua irmã, eu sou sua **ex-namorada**! É assim que eu me sinto e talvez fosse para ser fácil, mas não é!

--------

Olhe bem pra mim, - começou Hilda, erguendo a cabeça – e diga que não sente mais nada por ela... Diga que ela é sua irmã...

O Cavaleiro olhou para a garota, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Hilda sorriu, contrariada, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Eu sabia... – disse ela, dando as costas para o garoto, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do elevador se fechava, separando-os.

--------

Hyoga, meu patinho... – Fleur começou, caindo (literalmente) nos braços do amado – Desculpe, foi idéia minha...

- Idéia sua...? – o Cisne pareceu se surpreender ainda mais.

Já sabia que a noiva "não tinha jeito", mas não pensou que fosse tanto assim...!

- Ah... Eu só queria aproveitar para... Comemorar o nosso noivado, mas... Se você... Se você... – dizia ela, chorando.

- Não tem problema, amor... – disse o garoto, sorrindo, mas sentindo, de repente, o peso do corpo da garota cair totalmente sobre si – Fleur...? Fleur!

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – O caminho para o seu destino**

- Seiya... Seiya... – a voz de Saori parecia chamá-lo, mas estava tão distante – Seiya... Acorde...!

- Hã? O quê? Como? Quando? Onde? – o garoto se perguntou, confuso.

Só depois de sentar-se na cama e esfregar os olhos foi que conseguiu focalizar a imagem da futura-esposa sorrindo para ele.

- Saori? O que foi? – perguntou ele, ainda sem entender porque tinha de acordar tão cedo.

Através das janelas e da porta de vidro que davam acesso à varanda do quarto do casal, podia ver que a manhã ainda não estava completamente iluminada.

- Você esqueceu que eu tenho que uma consulta médica hoje? – brincou a garota, radiante – Você prometeu que iria comigo, se lembra?

Seiya sorriu. Dava pra perceber o quanto sua amada estava feliz e isso era a própria felicidade para ele.

- Eu lembro... – disse ele, fingindo seriedade, mas logo se atirando à cama novamente – Mas isso não pode ser daqui a cinco minutinhos? – perguntou ele, fazendo cara de "pidão".

Saori pôs as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse aborrecida, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o garoto voltou a falar:

- Ah, não! A "pose de açucareiro"! – disse ele, cobrindo-se com o lençol – Fujam para as colinas!

- Seiya! – a garota tentou ficar séria, mas logo começou a rir – Seiya...? Dormiu de novo!

"Você tem uma mensagem:

Hilda, é o Hyoga. A sua irmã não estava se sentindo muito bem depois da festa, então eu a trouxe pra casa comigo. Não se preocupe, amanhã a gente aparece por aí! Tchau!

Tecle 1, para ouvir novamente, tecle 2 para armazenar, tecle..."

Hilda sorriu de leve ao escutar o recado em sua secretária eletrônica.

- Até consigo adivinhar o que aconteceu com a Fleur... – ela murmurou para si mesma, enquanto se dirigia até a varanda de seu apartamento.

O dia começava a ficar mais claro com a aurora. Havia acordado bem cedo. Era um costume seu, mas não era por isso que ela o fazia desde... Desde que seu namoro acabara.

Aquele tempo longe de Shiryu só tinha servido para deixar muito mais claros seus sentimentos por ele...

* * *

Com um pouco de dor-de-cabeça, Fleur acordava em um lugar que definitivamente não era o seu quarto – mas que também não lhe era estranho. A garota sentou-se na cama macia onde dormira e percebeu que estava no quarto de Hyoga.

A garota sentiu seu rosto corar ao se lembrar vagamente do que havia acontecido na noite anterior: o quanto havia bebido, a bagunça que tinha feito na casa de Saori, o stripper! Como encararia o noivo naquela manhã? Só então Fleur notou que estava vestindo uma camisa muito grande e colorida do time de hóquei "Superpatos" que pertencia, claro, a Hyoga.

Sabendo que Hilda ainda estava deprimida pelo que acontecera entre ela, Shiryu e Shunrei, o Cisne resolvera não preocupá-la ainda mais e ficou com a tarefa de "cuidar" da noiva.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia envergonhada, entretanto, Fleur estava feliz. A garota agarrou um travesseiro ao seu lado e o apertou com força.

Sentia-se tão bem naquele lugar... É claro que o apartamento precisaria de uns toques femininos quando os dois se casassem e... O que estava pensando? Nem mesmo sabia se Hyoga estava chateado ou não por causa do seu comportamento!

- Você já acordou? – disse Hyoga, entrando no quarto de repente, com cara de sono.

De fato, ele parecia não ter acordado há muito tempo – ou não ter dormido muito bem -, mas ainda assim estava muito bonito, mesmo usando apenas um calção de pijama e uma camiseta branca um pouco amassados (N.A. – desculpem, eu tinha que me intrometer: que tal, Pri? He he...).

- Bom dia, amor. – disse ele, aproximando-se dela e beijando-a na testa.

- Bo-bom dia... – ela o cumprimentou de volta, meio sem graça.

- Eu acordei para fazer logo o café da manhã, porque ainda vou trabalhar. Mas não tinha imaginado que você acordaria tão cedo, - ele falava, em tom de desculpas – por isso ainda não tem nada pronto.

- Ah... Não tem problema, eu posso até ajudar... – disse ela, e ele sorriu.

Como era possível que ele estivesse tão tranqüilo? Por que estava sendo tão meigo quando deveria estar zangado com ela pela maneira como agira na tarde anterior? Fleur estava tão nervosa e se sentia tão culpada naquele momento que nem percebeu que desatara a chorar de repente.

- Fleur? O que foi? – o garoto perguntou, abraçando-a.

- Vo-você não está com raiva? – ela perguntou, quando finalmente conseguiu falar alguma coisa audível.

- Com raiva? – ele repetiu, entendendo por fim o motivo da choradeira – Por que eu estaria com raiva? – ele perguntou, provocando-a.

- Ah! Hyoga! – ela pareceu se zangar, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a chorara ainda mais – Você quer mesmo que eu diga? – ela perguntou, com o rosto vermelho.

- Não, tudo bem. – ele se rendeu, sorrindo.

As lágrimas da garota cessaram quando ela percebeu que o noivo parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo.

- Você... Você está sorrindo? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Eu não fiquei com raiva. Só fiquei preocupado. – disse ele, e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão mais séria com as últimas palavras.

- Você ficou preocupado...? Por que? – ela perguntou, sem entender.

- Você não estava muito bem. Passou a noite inteira enjoada porque tinha bebido demais! – disse ele, de um jeito engraçado.

- Hyoga! – a garota gritou, mais ruborizada que antes – Mas... Você cuidou de mim mesmo assim...? É por isso que parece tão cansado?

- Troquei a roupinha e tudo! – ele respondeu, de brincadeira.

- Hyoga! – ela reclamou mais uma vez, tímida. – Obrigada, amor...

- Não precisa agradecer...

O Cavaleiro sorriu, deixando-a feliz. Ele a fitava insistente, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa e ela, curiosa, logo percebeu.

- O que foi...? – ela perguntou, de um jeito carinhoso.

- Eu queria te fazer só um pedido antes...

* * *

Como de costume, Shunrei acordara bem cedo. Depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes, a garota se dirigiu até a cozinha para começar a preparar o café da manhã.

Sorriu ao pensar que deveria ter de preparar uma refeição reforçada para sua amiga Pearl, que havia de divertido um pouco além da conta na festa de despedida de solteira de Saori.

A festa... Tinha evitado aparecer por lá para não encontrar Hilda, apesar de ter dado alguma desculpa qualquer para as amigas. Como estava envergonhada agora... Hilda era uma boa amiga, apesar de tudo. Era realmente uma pena que tudo tivesse acontecido daquela maneira...

Seu coração agora batia mais forte. Shiryu... Tinha de falar com ele. Não conseguiria esperar. Tinha de contar-lhe o que percebera nos últimos dias... O quanto este sentimento crescera. Tinha de contar-lhe como se sentia... Como ele fazia falta.

* * *

No consultório médico, Seiya segurava a mão de Saori, enquanto a doutora que os acompanhava ligava o aparelho de ultra-sonografia, que, através de uma tela, mostraria uma imagem razoavelmente compreensível do bebê.

Saori havia insistido em fazer o exame antes que os dois viajassem para a lua-de-mel, pois andava sentindo mais enjôos que o "normal" nos últimos dias – e também suspeitava que a gravidez poderia estar mais adiantada do que acreditava, pois tivera de fazer muitos ajustes no seu vestido de noiva.

- E então, doutora? Está tudo bem? – perguntou a garota, quando o aparelho começou a fornecer as primeiras imagens do seu filho.

Mas a mulher hesitou um pouco antes de responder. Na verdade, ela pareceu bastante surpresa com o que estava vendo.

O coração da garota acelerou e ela apertou mais forte a mão do noivo. Será que tinha alguma coisa de errado ali...?

- Seiya... – disse ela, lançando-lhe um olhar de "faça alguma coisa".

- Ah... Doutora? – ele chamou a atenção da mulher, que virou-se na direção do casal – Algo errado?

- Não, não há nada de errado. – ela respondeu, já sorrindo – De fato, há algo de diferente, mas não acho que seja errado. Talvez seja muito agradável. – disse ela, deixando-os confusos.

- Agradável? – Seiya repetiu.

- Por favor, o que é, doutora? O que tem o meu bebê? – Saori perguntou, nervosa.

A doutora sorriu mais ainda.

- _Os seus bebês_ estão ótimos.

Saori e Seiya pareceram se assustar.

- _Os meus bebês..._? – a garota repetiu, com um sorriso emocionado – Quer dizer que...

- Sim. – a médica confirmou – Pode parecer incrível, mas isso acontece; às vezes um dos bebês "se esconde" atrás do outro no exame... _Ela_ deve ser tímida. – disse a mulher, bem-humorada.

- _Ela_...? – Saori sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- É uma menina. Parabéns! – cumprimentou a médica.

- Ouviu isso, Seiya? Vamos ter um menino e uma menina! – disse Saori, feliz.

Ficaria aliviada só de saber que não tinha nada errado com o seu bebê, mas aquela realmente tinha sido uma surpresa maravilhosa...!

- Seiya...? – ela o chamou, percebendo que ele nem se movera desde que ouvira a notícia de que teriam gêmeos – Seiya...?

POBONC!

- Ah, meu Deus! Doutora, ele desmaiou!

* * *

Sentado à mesa, Shiryu tomava um pouco de café, depois de um banho – e um remédio para dor-de-cabeça. Olhava pela varanda à sua frente sem prestar atenção no que via. Estava concentrado demais em seus pensamentos para tanto.

Era chegada a hora de decidir o que realmente queria – ou _quem _realmente queria.

Precisava resolver de uma vez o conflito que o havia atormentando nos meses passados.

Tinha de escutar seu coração para poder estar livre para amar uma pessoa, e pôr um ponto final nos sentimentos a respeito de outra.

Não havia mais como voltar atrás.

Depois de beber o último gole da caneca, o garoto se levantou, pegou as chaves do carro e seu casaco, e deixou o lugar em direção a um destino não mais incerto.

* * *

**Palavras da autora:**

Olá, pessoal!

Perdão pela demora, mais uma vez. Quem está acompanhando as notícias do meu profile ficou sabendo que eu me mudei e acabei me atrasando por causa da bagunça, além de algumas notícias "em primeira mão" sobre os últimos capítulos da fic. Para quem não sabe, aqui vai:

Já terminei o 19° capítulo, o do casamento – sim! Eu gostei bastante. Talvez mais tarde eu me convença de que poderia fazer melhor, mas eu gostei do jeitinho que está. Está bem maior que os outros e bem mais especial, claro, espero que vocês também gostem.

Quanto aos gêmeos no capítulo de hoje? He he he! Isso foi meio que um presente meu para a minha amiga Pri Gilmore, não estava mesmo no "script" – embora eu confesse que desde o início o meu desejo secreto era por gêmeos mesmo, he he! O caso dos bebês escondidos? Aconteceu, sim, com uma conhecida da minha outra maravilhosa amiga Bianca Potter – obrigada!

Mas as surpresas não param por aqui. Como vocês devem ter notado, Shiryu se decidiu. Sim. No próximo capítulo, "O que eu sinto por você", vocês vão saber com quem ele fica – eu dei umas dicas neste capítulo, mas não sei se dá pra adivinhar. Além disso, no capítulo 18 vocês também vão saber qual é o pedido do Hyoga. E ainda tem muito mais nos capítulos 19 e 20, o último.

Não percam!

Beijos!

Mary Ogawara


	18. O que eu sinto por você

**Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2**

**Por Mary Ogawara

* * *

**

**Anteriormente, em Cavaleiros Apaixonados...**

- Shunrei... me perdoe, mas não podemos continuar assim...

- Eu te amo, Shiryu...

- Eu também te amo... Minha irmã...

----------

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hilda.

- Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Shiryu...

**----------**

- Shunrei, eu quero que você me diga o que está acontecendo, por favor!

- Quem você pensa que estamos enganando, Shiryu? Eu não sou sua irmã, eu sou sua **ex-namorada**!

----------

- Olhe bem pra mim, e diga que não sente mais nada por ela... Diga que ela é sua irmã...

O Cavaleiro olhou para a garota, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Hilda sorriu, contrariada, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Eu sabia...

----------

- Ikki, eu queria te dizer... Uma coisa muito importante.

- E o que é...?

- Eu te amo.

Sem pensar direito, o garoto acabou respondendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

- Obrigado.

----------

- Hyoga! -a garota riu da piada do namorado, mas logo notou uma expressão diferente nele -O que foi...?

- Eu queria te fazer um pedido, Fleur...

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – O que eu sinto por você**

- Que bom, Saori! Fico muito feliz de saber disso, viu como eu falei que ia dar tudo certo? – dizia June, ao telefone – Tá certo, mas não esqueça de descansar! Até amanhã!

Após desligar o celular, a garota virou-se para Shun, que já começava a tomar o seu café da manhã, sentado à mesa, enquanto testava uma nova receita de geléia em algumas torradas.

- Era a Saori. – disse a garota, sorridente – Ligou para dizer que eu não precisava me preocupar porque deu tudo certo com o Seiya. – ela acrescentou, enquanto enchia sua xícara de café.

O namorado sorriu.

- Ainda bem, então. – disse ele, entregando-lhe uma torrada com a "nova" geléia de morango – O Seiya pode ser meio cabeça-dura às vezes.

- É verdade! Parece que só a Saori consegue deixá-lo quieto! – ela concordou, com um sorriso meigo, ao mesmo tempo em que enchia também a xícara do garoto – Você já arrumou o terno para amanhã? – ela perguntou, lembrando-se da "lista mental" de afazeres que tinha feito.

- Sim, está tudo certo. – disse ele, recebendo a xícara e entregando de volta outra torrada, desta vez com pasta de amendoim. June parecia uma formiga quando o assunto era doce... – E o seu vestido, amor?

- Só falta pegar na lavanderia. Vai estar pronto ainda hoje. – respondeu a garota, juntando as torradas – Pode deixar que eu pego quando estiver voltando do supermercado; hoje chegam as laranjas brasileiras! – ela acrescentou, animada.

- Nesse caso, você não gostaria que eu fosse junto para te ajudar, amor? – perguntou ele, gentil.

- Obrigada, Shun! Eu quero sim. – ela agradeceu, enquanto se levantava da mesa – Vou pegar o leite para o seu café. – ela anunciou, caminhando na direção da cozinha.

O Andrômeda sorriu sozinho. O que tinha acabado de acontecer... Será que ela também percebera?

* * *

- Hã? –Ikki acordou de repente, com o coração acelerado. 

O despertador tocava sem para, e o garoto, ainda atordoado pelo pesadelo que rapidamente parecia se tornar uma lembrança cada vez mais nebulosa, esticou o braço para desligar o rádio-relógio.

- Hum... – o garoto esfregou seus olhos a caminho do banheiro, para escovar os dentes e tomar um banho.

De frente para si mesmo, no espelho, ele ainda não conseguia parar de pensar na situação assustadora com a qual sonhara.

Por um momento, o garoto pensou ter perdido mais uma pessoa inestimável na sua vida. Por um momento, Ikki acreditou ter perdido para sempre a mulher que amava...

- Que idiotice... – ele resmungou, com a escova de dente na boca, desconhecendo a si mesmo por temer um simples sonho.

A mulher que amava... Por que admitia aquela verdade para si mesmo com a naturalidade que não tinha na hora de confessar seus sentimentos a ela...?

* * *

Shiryu respirou fundo antes de tocar a campainha do apartamento. Será que ainda era muito cedo? Não, não era costume dela dormir muito pela manhã, afinal de contas. Eram até parecidos quando se tratava de opinião a respeito de alguns valores, não?

Ela demorava a atender a porta. O que será que lhe diria? O garoto sentia seu coração ser invadido por... Medo? Era algo que sentia tão raramente que parecia ter o poder de deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso do que já estava. Mas estava decidido. Ou melhor, já havia se dado conta do que seu coração sentia de verdade.

Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um grande esforço apenas para continuar respirando, o Cavaleiro sorria. Pensar nela sempre o fazia sorrir. No sorriso doce e na voz dela, no seu jeito tão delicado.

O garoto ouviu a chave girar na fechadura e respirou fundo uma última vez. Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha naquela hora. Era chegada a hora de dizer o que realmente sentia por ela...

- Shiryu! – disse a garota, cujos olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos e o rosto inchado, denunciando que chorara recentemente.

- Oi. – disse ele, sentindo-se péssimo por ver o quanto a tinha feito sofrer.

- Olá. – disse ela, abaixando a cabeça, desanimada.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou o Dragão, depois de alguns segundos de um silêncio insuportável.

- O que você quer, Shiryu? – perguntou a garota, erguendo a cabeça, para encará-lo. Por mais que o amasse, tinha de ser forte. – Você já _se decidiu_? – ela continuou, com um tom de ironia na voz.

- Eu pensei bem – começou ele, sério – e percebi que, apesar de ser uma decisão, não seria fácil, nem questão de lógica, raciocínio ou o que fosse...

- Não me diga! Eu não sou um produto que você pode simplesmente –

- Eu percebi que para "decidir", eu teria de usar o meu coração para descobrir o que eu sinto por você. – disse ele, interrompendo-a com uma expressão confiante que a assustou.

Agora. As próximas palavras de Shiryu iriam, inevitavelmente, mudar a sua vida para sempre.

- Eu amo você. – disse o garoto, finalmente – Eu amo você e quero ficar com você. Agora eu sei disso.

A garota estava sem palavras. Estava preparada para o pior... E ali estava o homem que ela amava tanto dizendo que sentia a mesma coisa por ela. Uma luz pareceu aquecer o seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas embaçaram a sua visão.

- Eu sei que fui um idiota. – Shiryu continuava a falar, perguntando-se se aquelas lágrimas eram de alegria ou tristeza – Eu sei que te machuquei bastante, mas... Eu queria muito que você me aceitasse de volta.

- Shiryu... Eu também... Também te amo. – disse a garota, entre soluços – Eu também quero ficar com você... – ela continuou, abraçando-o.

Os dois sorriram. Como aquele abraço os fazia sentir tão bem... Shiryu a beijou nos lábios, na face, na testa, enquanto a amada o puxava para dentro do apartamento vazio. Quem diria que o amor poderia ser um sentimento tão arrebatador?

Mas a porta fechada atrás do casal não demorou a ser aberta novamente.

- Shiryu? Minha irmã? – admirou-se Fleur, que chegava no apartamento que dividia com a irmã acompanhada de Hyoga.

- Fleur! – disse Hilda, com o rosto vermelho, enquanto ela e Shiryu, também desconcertado, arrumavam em vão seus cabelos – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, tentando pensar em uma boa desculpa, por causa da timidez, para o "ex-ex-namorado" estar ali.

- Bom, até aonde eu sei, esta ainda é a minha casa, não é? – disse Fleur, com um tom de voz divertido que os deixava ainda mais encabulados, mas logo parecendo um pouco envergonhada também – Quero dizer, talvez não seja mais...

- Como assim? – Hilda perguntou, sem entender.

- Eu pedi à Fleur que morasse comigo e nós queríamos a sua aprovação. – intrometeu-se Hyoga, segurando a mão da noiva.

- A sua opinião significa muito para nós, minha irmã. – disse Fleur, com o rosto corado.

Hilda pareceu esquecer por um momento a sua situação, para abraçar a irmã e o cunhado, emocionada.

- Eu acho maravilhoso! – disse ela, sorrindo – Fico muito feliz por vocês e claro que eu concordo, é natural, já que vocês vão se casar, não é?

- Obrigada Hilda... – Fleur sorriu.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o Cisne, logo se voltando para Shiryu – E você, Shiryu? Tem alguma coisa para nos contar?

- Eu... Eu –

- Ele veio... Consertar o telefone! – Hilda o interrompeu, nervosa – e involuntariamente fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Que bom que sempre que o telefone resolve quebrar nós temos você por perto, Shiryu! – disse Fleur, entre risos.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, um belo pôr do sol era cenário para Seiya e Saori, que caminhavam abraçados por uma alameda qualquer da cidade de Tóquio, bem ao lado de um parque arborizado onde algumas pessoas descansavam e crianças corriam felizes. 

Estavam aproveitando aquele fim de tarde, após acertarem mais alguns detalhes do casamento, para relaxarem, passeando como qualquer casal apaixonado. A felicidade e o carinho que tinham um com o outro chegava a atrair a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Parando para descansar em um banquinho, Seiya pôs o braço em volta da garota, que sorriu, lembrando-se da época em que os dois nem ao menos sentariam tão próximos, acanhados.

- O que é isso...? – Seiya perguntou, quando Saori tirou da bolsa um pequeno embrulho, com uma fita vermelha.

- É o seu presente de aniversário... – disse ela, sorrindo carinhosamente – Achou que eu esqueceria? – ela perguntou, divertida.

Seiya sorriu e agradeceu, ao mesmo tempo em que abria o presente com a empolgação de uma criança. Era uma corrente, com um pingente em formato de plaquinha dourada. De um lado estavam escritas as palavras "Para sempre", e do outro, estavam gravados os nomes "Seiya", "Saori" e "Aiolos".

- Saori...

- Tem espaço o bastante para o nome da nossa filhinha também... – ela falou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Saori.

- Eu também te amo, Seiya...

* * *

**Palavras da autora:**

Olá, pessoal...

Hoje já escrevo este comentário com lágrimas nos olhos – sou exagerada mesmo, onde já se viu ser fã da própria fic? Este é o antepenúltimo capítulo de Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2, e eu já sinto saudade. Como eu disse à minha amiga Pri Gilmore, parece que quando eu terminar esta fic, um pedacinho de mim vai embora com ela...

Mas vamos falar de coisas boas. Os dois próximos capítulos estarão recheados de surpresas, e cada um será especial do seu jeitinho. No próximo capítulo vocês vão ler, finalmente, o casamento do Seiya e da Saori.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e que não percam os próximos!

Beijos!

**Mary-san Ogawara**


	19. Doces lembranças parte I

Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2

Por Mary Ogawara

Capítulo 19 – Doces Lembranças – parte I

* * *

Girando o anel dourado em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda, Saori sorriu ao ler a inscrição gravada nele a exatamente dez anos antes daquela noite. Dez anos... Já tinha se passado tanto tempo assim...?

* * *

Saori observava sua imagem refletida no espelho de um dos cômodos do primeiro andar da mansão onde morava, que havia sido decorado especialmente para a ocasião. Enquanto algumas de suas amigas conversavam, a garota respirava fundo, examinando seu traje uma última vez.

O longo vestido branco era um tomara-que-caia com uma saia longa e franzida, que lembrava as vestes dos antigos gregos. Tinha detalhes em ouro na barra e no decote, e uma cauda pequena. A garota também usava luvas brancas no mesmo tom do vestido, brincos e uma gargantilha dourados e um véu, que partia de uma tiara que prendia parte do seu cabelo.

Tanto o vestido quanto os acessórios e a maquiagem, mesmo muito bonitos, denunciavam que Saori havia optado por uma festa muito mais simples do que poderia fazer, caso assim desejasse. O sorriso no rosto da garota, porém, qualquer um poderia perceber, estava ainda mais belo e sincero do que em qualquer outro momento passado. Isso porque aquele era o primeiro dia desde que Seiya a pedira em casamento, que o anel de noivado não estava na sua mão direita. Porque aquele era o dia em que se tornaria esposa dele.

- Você está linda, Saori! – elogiou Pearl, aproximando-se da garota enquanto June dava a Fleur algumas dicas no estilo "como morar com um garoto".

- Obrigada! – ela agradeceu, sorrindo – Parece que demorou tanto para este momento chegar... E ao mesmo tempo parece que fiquei noiva ontem... Acho que devo estar muito ansiosa! – ela sorriu ainda mais, divertida.

Pearl também sorriu.

- Mas está tudo bem? Você não está com medo? – perguntou a garota, impressionada com a serenidade da expressão de Saori, mesmo com tanta animação.

- Não, acho que não. – respondeu a garota, ainda sorrindo – Mesmo com tudo o que já aconteceu, mesmo sabendo que muito ainda poderá acontecer... Acho que se o Seiya estiver do meu lado e eu do dele, tudo vai dar certo, sabe? – disse ela, dando uma piscadela para a amiga – Acho que isso é o mais importante, não é?

Pearl ficou calada por um instante, enquanto Saori comentava alguma coisa a respeito da sua franja ou algo assim.

Aquelas palavras... Era tudo verdade. De fato, Pearl sentia aquilo; sentia que precisava continuar acreditando sempre... Afinal, não era assim mesmo o amor?

Ficamos muito mais tristes quando alguém que realmente amamos nos decepciona, mas não é essa apenas mais uma prova do nosso sentimento tão forte por essa pessoa?

Pensando bem... Deve ter havido dias em que tivesse dito ou feito algo que Ikki não gostaria, ou que preferia que tivesse sido diferente. Talvez seja um direito de todos errar e ser perdoado, não?

Sim. Era por isso que precisava continuar acreditando no amor, mesmo que a ferida em seu coração ainda doesse. Algo tão precioso quanto aquele amor que ela encontrou com Ikki simplesmente merecia essa chance.

- Eu... Eu vou resolver uma coisa! É urgente! – disse Pearl de repente, interrompendo o discurso de Saori a respeito das flores do seu buquê.

A loura saiu em disparada em direção ao quarto onde sabia ser a "concentração" dos garotos, passando por Hilda na escadaria da mansão sem tempo para cumprimentá-la. Mas a garota de cabelos azuis não estava sozinha.

- Então... Está tudo bem entre a gente? – perguntou ela, que, como as outras, também usava um vestido de dama de honra dourado.

- Está sim, Hilda. – respondeu Shunrei, com um sorriso sincero – Eu peço... Peço desculpas pelo transtorno que causei a vocês.

- E eu por ter agido como uma idiota... – disse a primeira, abraçando a amiga.

Shunrei conseguira falar com Shiryu no dia anterior, como queria. De fato, falara tudo o que sentia por ele, e como ele fazia falta. Parecia que, depois de tanto tempo, estava pronta para fazer algo que um dia lhe parecera impossível: seguir em frente.

Seria mais fácil aceitar que coisa alguma jamais iria mudar. Principalmente quando tudo parecia estar em uma direção que poderia ser muito boa. Seria, sim, muito bom ter alguém para estar ao seu lado; alguém para amar de verdade. Esse alguém um dia fora Shiryu.

Mas as coisas mudam. Às vezes para pior, infelizmente. Às vezes para inesperadamente melhor. Quem sabe o que o futuro traria? O importante é que essas mudanças nos fazem evoluir como pessoas.

- Eu realmente queria que você me desculpasse. – continuou Hilda, depois de um breve instante – É que às vezes eu tenho tanto medo...

- Medo? – Shunrei repetiu, sem entender.

- Sim. – disse Hilda, parecendo um pouco envergonhada – Quando eu penso em como a minha vida mudou tão rapidamente... Em tudo o que eu deixei para trás.

Shunrei sorriu, surpresa. Não sabia que aquela garota e ela tinham tanto em comum.

- Hilda, sabe o que eu ouvi uma vez? – ela começou, com um tom de voz gentil – "Às vezes a gente encontra o nosso destino na estrada que tomamos para evitá-lo".

Hilda sorriu.

- É, acho que você deve ter razão.

A escadaria da mansão, por onde Pearl passava, um pouco apressada, havia sido adornada com flores em seu corrimão e muitas pétalas deixavam mais gracioso o caminho até o amplo hall de entrada, onde um tapete vermelho indicava o caminho de Saori até o jardim da casa, onde havia sido montado o altar.

Faltava menos de meia hora para a hora marcada para o início da cerimônia, e muitas pessoas já haviam tomado seus lugares. A garota procurou com os olhos por Ikki, mas ele não estava lá. Ainda deveria estar com Seiya e os outros.

- E então, Seiya? – Ikki chamou a atenção do amigo – Pronto para as algemas do casamento?

O garoto lançou um olhar divertido para o amigo, antes de responder:

- Se eu tivesse mesmo alguma dúvida agora você ia ter ajudado bastante, Ikki! – disse, com ironia.

- Estamos aqui para isso. – o outro tornou a brincar, afastando-se para cochichar algo com Hyoga e Shun.

Nesse momento, Seiya sentiu algumas batidas em suas costas, como em um cumprimento.

- Finalmente o grande dia chegou, hein? – disse Shiryu, sorridente.

Seiya respirou aliviado. Não tinha problema em mostrar um pouco de nervosismo para o amigo.

- Acho que a ficha ainda não caiu. – disse, sorrindo de si mesmo – Deu tudo certo com a Hilda?

- Eu nunca disse que... – Shiryu parou, de repente.

Nunca dissera a Seiya que queria mesmo ficar com a garota. Não achou que o amigo fosse ser capaz de perceber isso.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, finalmente.

- Vê se não vai se meter em mais briga de mulheres, não faz o seu tipo, certinho! – Seiya sorriu da expressão desconcertada do amigo.

- Pode deixar. – o Dragão sorriu – Agora eu vou arrastar esses marmanjos daqui. Vê se não se atrasa.

- Não vou. – ele sorriu, mas sua expressão mudou à medida em que o amigo se afastava – Shiryu!

Shiryu virou-se para encarar o garoto, que nada disse, entretanto. Não precisavam de palavras para se comunicar, eram irmãos.

Os dois se "despediram" com sinais positivos, e quando a porta se fechou, Tatsumi, "o fiel mordomo de Saori", aproximou-se do garoto.

Tokumaru Tatsumi sempre o tratara como se fosse da ralé, mesmo agora que morava com Saori – de fato, depois disso a implicância até aumentara. Devia achar que a garota era louca de se casar com ele. Que teria para falar agora?

No corredor, Shiryu e os outros se dirigiam até o local da cerimônia, quando Pearl surgiu. A garota arrependeu-se instantaneamente daquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que tinha que ir até o final.

- Com licença, Ikki. – ela começou, com o rosto escarlate – Podemos conversar um pouco?

- Claro. – ele respondeu, enquanto os três amigos se afastavam.

Pearl olhava para o chão. Aquilo era bem mais difícil do que parecera quando imaginou.

- Ikki, eu...

Mas o beijo do garoto a impediu de falar.

- Eu amo você. – disse ele, depois que a soltou.

- Você... Você disse...

- Disse que amo você. – ele sorriu – Desculpe se eu não estava pronto para dizer isso antes.

- Ikki...! – ela se atirou nos braços dele, beijando-o mais vezes.

Finalmente ele a deixaria ir... A lembrança mais querida da sua vida.

- Seiya! – começou Tatsumi, de repente.

- Sim? – disse o Pégaso, curioso. O cara o chamava pelo nome!

- Eu confesso que eu nunca gostei muito da senhorita Saori ter começado esse relacionamento com você.

"Sério? Nem percebi.", Seiya teve vontade de responder.

- Mas não posso negar que nunca a vi tão bem antes. – continuou Tatsumi – Durante muitos anos eu fui o tutor legal da senhorita, e fiz tudo ao meu alcance para ajudá-la, apesar dela sempre ter sido uma garota independente e forte. A senhorita Saori sempre cuidou de tudo sozinha.

- Eu sei disso. E admiro isso. – Seiya respondeu, sério.

- Mas a Saori também é uma mulher, e precisa de proteção e apoio. Por isso... – o mordomo hesitou antes de continuar – Por isso eu fico feliz com essa união. Sei que são coisas que você não vai deixar faltar.

Seiya teve vontade de se beliscar para saber se estava mesmo acordado. Tatsumi o estava... Elogiando?

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu, sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Cuide bem da senhorita Saori daqui pra frente. – pediu Tatsumi, prestes a deixar o quarto.

- Prometo que você nunca vai precisar se preocupar com isso, careca. – o garoto sorriu.

Algum tempo depois, ouviu-se a bela música de um piano e todos os convidados ficaram de pé. Do altar montado para a ocasião, Seiya e seus amigos puderam ver surgirem, uma a uma, Fleur, Pearl, June, Shunrei e Hilda, cada uma delas segurando um pequeno buquê de flores.

As garotas atravessaram o caminho até os outros até tomarem seu lugar, do lado esquerdo do altar. Foi então que surgiu a figura da noiva, que lentamente, começou a percorrer o mesmo trajeto que as outras. Sozinha.

Ao som do piano, cada um de seus passos lhe trazia uma memória diferente... A conversa pelo telefone antes de a garota voltar ao Japão. A noite estrelada em que os dois confessaram seu amor. O momento e que Seiya a pediu em casamento. O dia em que descobriram que iam ter gêmeos. Mesmo as lembranças ruins.

Os olhos de Saori se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade. Tinha esperado tanto por aquele momento... Não se importava de estar sozinha agora, podia ver claramente que estava caminhando na direção da sua família.

"Sempre foi você", era a frase gravada na aliança que trocaram.

Terminada a cerimônia de casamento, os noivos e os convidados se dirigiram até a parte de trás da mansão, onde haviam sido distribuídas algumas mesas pela grama. Havia sido montada uma grande tenda aonde estavam as mesas com a comida e o bolo com dois bonequinhos no topo, e outra menor, aonde estavam os músicos que alternavam canções românticas e mais agitadas, fazendo a diversão dos que dançavam.

Depois da tradicional primeira dança do casal, dos discursos dos padrinhos e de cortarem o bolo, os convidados se dividiram entre os que ainda dançavam e os que permaneceram sentados, conversando alegremente, mas, claro, todos queriam cumprimentar o casal, o que os deixou ocupados por um bom tempo.

Apesar de fazer muito tempo desde a última vez que os vira, Seiya reconheceu imediatamente o próximo casal que se aproximava para falar com eles.

- Aiolia! Marin! – o garoto os recebeu com abraços, animado.

- Que surpresa boa! – Saori também os cumprimentou.

- Não poderíamos deixar de vir! Parabéns para vocês! – disse a mestra de Seiya, animada – E feliz aniversário, Seiya!

- Todos no Santuário mandaram lembranças para os dois. – disse o cavaleiro de ouro.

Os dois agradeceram e Saori apertou a mão do marido, lançando-lhe um olhar que o fez entender o que ela queria.

- Aiolia, - Seiya começou – queríamos saber a sua opinião a respeito de um assunto muito importante para nós. Nós queríamos que você soubesse que decidimos chamar um dos bebês de Aiolos.

- Significaria muito para nós se você apoiasse essa decisão. – completou Saori.

Aiolia demorou um pouco para responder.

- Seria uma honra se vocês o fizessem. – ele respondeu, sorrindo, emocionado.

Os quatro ainda conversaram bastante, antes que um insistente Tatsumi pudesse arrastá-los para que fossem tirar fotografias.

Aiolia e Marin os observaram enquanto o fotógrafo pareciam ter dificuldades em fazer Seiya parar de se mexer para uma foto decente.

- Eles vão ficar tão felizes quando souberem, não é? – Marin comentou, sorrindo dos recém-casados.

- Perfeito! – Tatsumi gritou, de repente, satisfeito com o resultado de pelo menos uma foto em mil.

Saori e Seiya sorriram do homem.

- Saori, e se juntássemos todo mundo em uma foto só?

* * *

- Deixa que eu ajeito a sua gravata, Shun! Vai ficar perfeita, não se preocupe!

- Obrigada, June. Capricha!

- E o meu irmãozinho? Quando vai casar também?

- Ikki!

- Nem parece que suava só de pensar em casamento, hein?

- Mas que meigo você e a Pearl juntos de novo!

- Mas não esqueçam que a próxima a casar serei eu! Euzinha aqui, ó! Snif! Snif!

- Fleur, meu amor, por que está chorando?

- Acho que hoje descobri que sempre choro em casamentos... Snif!

- Só podia ser a doida da minha irmã!

- Bem, todos prontos gente?

- Acho que sim!

- Espera aí, Saori! Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa...!

- O que foi, Seiya?

- Shiryu, que assunto foi aquele que vocês estavam fofocando mais cedo?

- Eu não estou sabendo de nada, Seiya.

- Então me digam vocês, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki!

- Bem, nós...

- Nós estávamos meio que...

- Fizemos uma aposta pra ver quem ia chorar primeiro no casamento e eu ganhei!!

- Por pouco!

- Não imaginávamos que você não ia agüentar nem ver a noiva chegando!

- Ora seus...

- Digam "xis"!

- ...Viciados em apostas!!!

- Buááá... Vou sair com o rosto inchado na foto!

- Ikki, desgraçado! Você acabou com a minha pose!

- Eu só falei a verdade!

- Agora você vai ver o que é verdade...!

E enquanto todos sorriam ou choravam, Saori teve certeza de que aquela era uma lembrança perfeita que iria guardar para sempre...

* * *

- Saori? Amor? – uma voz a despertou de lembranças que, mesmo rápidas como flashes, pareciam tê-la prendido por uma eternidade.

Saori consultou o relógio de pulso. Cinco minutos... Só? Incrível como o tempo faz com que mesmo as nossas mais preciosas memórias eventualmente se tornem... Apenas doces lembranças.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Olá!

Realmente não tenho desculpa alguma para a demora ou mesmo para o fato de estar atualizando a fic agora, eu acho. Era algo que eu achei que tinha que fazer. Não ia me sentir bem em deixar as coisas largadas, assim como não me senti bem para atualizar a fic antes.

A minha pausa não foi planejada, mas foi muito bem recebida. Há tempos que eu vinha pensando em parar de escrever, mas não que eu realmente quisesse. Cheguei a pensar que não ia conseguir voltar nem mesmo a digitar, mas aqui estou eu.

Espero que tenha sido um bom ano para todos e que possam me desculpar pela demora.

Feliz Natal!

Mary Ogawara


	20. Doces lembranças parte II

Cavaleiros Apaixonados 2

Por Mary Ogawara

Capítulo 20 – Doces lembranças – parte II

Na sala de estar da casa que por muito tempo havia sido conhecida como a mansão Kido, uma mulher cujos cabelos cor de lavanda caíam até um pouco abaixo do ombro contemplava um dos porta-retratos que ficavam em cima de uma mesa, bem abaixo de um espelho. Naquela noite, celebraria com um grupo de amigos os dez anos de seu casamento e o aniversário de 29 anos do marido e estava prestes a sair de casa rumo a seu restaurante favorito quando, vaidosa, quis checar pela última vez a maquiagem que havia feito para a ocasião e deteve-se em uma das cenas mostradas nas fotos.

Os rostos dos amigos que lhe eram mais queridos apareciam na foto, juntamente com o dela e o de seu marido. A mulher sorriu ao notar que o vestido de noiva não conseguira esconder uma discreta saliência em seu ventre, ao ver a expressão de indignação do marido, que tentava atacar um dos amigos, ao ver o rosto ainda inchado de uma amiga, das lágrimas que havia derramado durante a cerimônia. A foto definitivamente não fora ensaiada, mas, de alguma forma especial, conseguira ser perfeita.

Todos eram muito jovens e transbordavam alegria, e, embora na época tudo aquilo fosse demasiado emocionante por parecer um grande final, era, na verdade, apenas o começo. Nem mesmo o mais habilidoso dos viciados em apostas presentes no grupo seria capaz de adivinhar os fatos que se seguiram àquele dia tão maravilhoso.

Saori desviou o olhar para outra fotografia e sorriu, lembrando-se da semana que passou em lua-de-mel com o marido em uma praia no litoral do Brasil, sugestão de um dos amigos cavaleiros de ouro do casal, Aldebaran. "Deba", como Seiya costumava se referir a ele, não mentira: fora o lugar mais bonito que tivera o privilégio de conhecer e a semana mais romântica da sua vida.

Outra fotografia mais à frente da mesa a fez relembrar a surpresa que Seiya e ela tiveram assim que voltaram da lua-de-mel. Na fotografia aparecia mais um cavaleiro de ouro, Aiolia, acompanhado de sua esposa, Marin, a antiga mestra de Seiya. Saori sentiu seu coração acelerar levemente ao lembrar-se do momento exato em que o casal disse que entregaria seu presente atrasado de casamento, e a pessoa que aparece ao lado de seu marido na foto surgiu de repente, com um grande sorriso e os olhos marejados da emoção. Era Seika.

A querida irmã de Seiya havia, enfim, sido encontrada, ironicamente, nas proximidades do Santuário. Aiolia e Marin então revelaram ter recebido a notícia quando já estavam no Japão para a festa de casamento, e o quanto foi difícil não revelá-la quando cumprimentaram os noivos durante a recepção.

Seika, contou ela, havia perdido a memória devido ao choque de ter de separar-se do irmão, e por longos e angustiantes anos viajou aparentemente sem rumo à medida que se aproximava do Santuário, procurando sempre por algo, embora não fizesse ideia do quê. O reencontro dos irmãos, entretanto, havia feito com que ela percebesse que havia achado o que lhe faltava e, ao preencher esse vazio em seu coração, suas memórias voltaram pouco a pouco nos meses seguintes, de forma que em pouco tempo ela tornou-se parte da nova família que nascia.

Nascer... Estava aí um verbo posto bastante em prática nos meses e anos seguintes ao casamento e à chegada de Seika, que, junto com Shiryu, o melhor amigo de Seiya, haviam sido os padrinhos do casal de gêmeos que receberam seis meses depois do seu casamento, Seika e Aiolos. Uma das fotos expostas também mostravam Saori e Seiya em casa com as crianças, no quartinho com paredes pintadas para imitar um céu onde seus filhos passaram os primeiros meses.

Saori quase gargalhou sozinha ao lembrar-se do dia em que, durante um passeio com suas amigas, ainda aos seis meses de gestação, havia ido a uma loja de tintas a fim de perguntar como poderia encontrar alguém que pintasse o "céu" no quarto dos bebês e duas de suas amigas sentiram enjoos suspeitosamente súbitos assim que o vendedor mostrou-lhes a tinta azul celeste da foto. Riu-se ainda mais ao lembra-se dos rostos de Shiryu e Hyoga já no hospital ao receberem de um médico a notícia de que também seriam pais em breve.

Poucos meses após a chegada dos gêmeos Seika e Aiolos, nasceram, cm apenas duas semanas de diferença, Dohko, o filho mais velho de Shiryu e Hilda, e Alexa, a filha mais velha de Hyoga e Fleur. Alguns anos depois, o primeiro casal recebeu mais uma filha, Frida, enquanto o segundo casal surpreendeu a todos no quesito maternidade. Ao longo dos últimos dez anos, o Cisne e a antiga princesa de Asgard tornaram-se pais de mais quatro crianças: Alexei, Vladmir, Dimitri e Mikhail.

As apostas em torno de quando Hyoga e Fleur anunciariam o próximo bebê, quanto dinheiro gastavam com fraldas e qual o número total de filhos que teriam tornaram-se recorrentes durante os anos anteriores, até que, apenas dois anos atrás, Fleur anunciara em tom divertido que, por recomendações médicas, os dois haviam decidido encerrar a "produção" de loirinhos. Com o palpite "cinco filhos", Ikki havia vencido uma das apostas.

Com a influência da então namorada, Pearl, Ikki, por sua vez, tornara-se cada vez menos arredio e mais presente, para a alegria de todos, principalmente do irmão, Shun, pois seu apoio fora de fundamental importância durante o período mais difícil de suas vidas. Saori sentiu-se tomada por um misto de emoções ao observar a foto em que o grupo de amigos aparecia estourando uma garrafa de champanhe, comemorando a inauguração do bistrô de Shun e June.

Naquele momento, também comemoravam recém-descoberta gravidez de June, com quem o Andrômeda se casara um ano depois do casamento de Seiya e Saori. Semanas depois, no entanto, June fora despertada ainda de madrugada por dores lancinantes em seu ventre, e o grupo inteiro de amigos recebeu, já no hospital, a notícia de que June havia perdido seu bebê e tinha poucas chances de ter uma nova gravidez mais bem sucedida.

Passaram-se alguns meses até que June se recuperasse da desilusão e Ikki sugerisse ao casal a alternativa da adoção. Tanto Shun como June jamais haviam conhecido uma família de verdade e a ideia do Fênix e a oportunidade de dar a alguma criança todo o amor que eles tinham aqueceu o coração de todos. Assim, depois de mais alguns meses, a chegada de Sakura trouxe uma enorme onde de alegria que contagiou todo o grupo de amigos. Como consequência, apenas algumas semanas se passaram até que Ikki revelasse a identidade da sua nova namorada misteriosa: era Seika, a irmã mais velha de Seiya! Ao ver a foto do casamento de Ikki e Seika, um grande sorriso estampou novamente o rosto de Saori.

Era assim que ela estava, envolta em momentos passados, quando finalmente conseguiu escutar a voz do marido, que se aproximou, tomando-a nos braços e sorrindo divertidamente diante da expressão distante da amada.

- Saori? Amor?

Saori consultou o relógio de pulso. Cinco minutos desde o momento em que decidira conferir a maquiagem e o chamado do marido... Só? Incrível como o tempo faz com que mesmo as nossas mais preciosas memórias eventualmente se tornem... Apenas doces lembranças.

- As crianças estão esperando e o Shiryu ligou dizendo que já chegou. Está tudo bem? – perguntou Seiya, tocando o rosto da esposa em um carinho.

Saori sorriu em resposta.

- Está sim. Eu estava apenas recordando alguns dos acontecimentos desses últimos dez anos. – ela respondeu, finalmente – Às vezes nem parece que faz tanto tempo que nos casamos.

- É verdade. – disse ele, sorrindo mais - Aposto que ninguém acreditaria em tudo o que aconteceu se tivessem nos contado antes do nosso casamento.

- Lá vem você com as apostas novamente! – ela sorriu da mania do marido.

Seiya a beijou novamente, antes de finalmente dizer, cheio de convicção:

- Só uma coisa não apostaria.

- E o que é? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- O quanto eu continuei e continuo amando você. – ele respondeu, fitando o rosto da amada – Eu te amo, Saori.

- Eu te amo, Seiya.

FIM

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Olá!

Sou a Mary Ogawara e há alguns anos já não escrevo ou publico fics, por uma série de razões que já não me cabe ou interessa comentar. Espero conseguir voltar a escrever coisas novas, mas, por enquanto, sinto apenas como se estivesse finalmente pagando uma grande dívida ao ter minar esta fic, o que me deixa feliz e aliviada.

Esta é a continuação da primeira fic que eu escrevi e durante bastante tempo fiquei devendo o final que entrego hoje. Não está exatamente como eu queria ter escrito há alguns anos, quando seria bem mais detalhado, mas a essência continua a mesma e o desfecho continua o mesmo.

Enfim, espero que tenha agradado aos novos e velhos leitores e agradeço a todas as pessoas que foram importantes durante esta minha inconstante "carreira" como autora de fanfictions, especialmente à algumas pessoas em especial – vocês sabem quem vocês são. :)

Um grande beijo e até uma próxima vez!

Mary


End file.
